


Angels on Ice

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Death Threats, Falling In Love, Love Story, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Minor Character Death, Vancouver Olympics, figure skating AU, mentions of hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are up-and coming hockey players on the US Olympics team. Gabriel and Castiel Novak are members of the Canadian Figure Skating team. They meet up (and shack up) when they find out someone has been hazing the Winchester boys, in a way more serious way than was appropriate for the Olympics. Oh, and Gabriel is trying to win a gold medal by doing a jump he’d never landed before. He’s also completely lost his passion for skating. Good thing a certain hockey player can help him find it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels On Ice [Art for Aria_Lerendeair]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295130) by [thenarglecharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenarglecharm/pseuds/thenarglecharm). 



> I owe anyone and everyone who has ever stopped into one of my livestreams a ginormous thank you for cheering me through this. TheNargleCharm and Drawsshits did some AMAZING art for this fic and oh god I want you to just drool over them because they are that amazing! I will embed them in the fic too, but just go drool over them now! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3295130 - By TheNargleCharm  
> http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/79542734400/figure-skater-gabriel-commission-for - By Drawsshits

 

Sam punched his brother in the shoulder and headed towards the rink.  He could hear music, which meant that someone else was using it, dammit.  Oh well, they could wait.  It was better than being glowered at by the Russians while they waited for the rink to free up.  

 

"Stop being such a bitch.  You're the one who can't handle some looks the dudes are giving you."  

 

Sam huffed and blew his bangs out of his face.  "Dean, they’re acting like they’re going to attack us whenever we get onto the ice together."  

 

Dean snorted.  “Well, at least we would be ready for whatever they’re going to send our way when we play them in the finals."  

 

"We've got a lot of games between now and then Dean.  Let's focus on those first,” Sam said, walking closer to the rink.  

 

"We'll get through them.  I'm not worried about it.  I know, we need to think in the moment and not look ahead and all of that bullshit, but I'm just telling you, we'll see them in the finals."  Dean gave Sam another nudge in the arm and pushed him into the wall.  "So, did you hook up with that hot skier?  Jess?  She was ready to get all over you after Opening Ceremonies."  

 

Sam flushed and shook his head.  "Nah.  Wasn't feeling it."  

 

"Dude.  She is fucking gorgeous.  What do you mean you weren't feeling it?"  Dean  shook his head.  "You’re an idiot who does not appreciate the good things in life."

 

"There is more to life than blonde hair, big boobs and how many condoms you need to grab from the free dispenser in our hotel for the night,” Sam grumbled, walking faster to avoid another push from his brother.  

 

"Hey!" Dean protested.  "There is nothing more important than that, especially when you are at the Olympics!  I mean, come on, Sam!  We're the ultimate small-town-turned-badass-Olympians!  Everyone wants a piece of us!  Literally, sometimes,” Dean said, rubbing his ass.  

 

Sam choked and glared at his brother.  "I do not need to know about the kinky shit that you are getting up to while you are here-and I most _certainly_ do not need to know about the bite marks on your ass!"

 

Dean smirked.  "Everyone wants to know about my ass, Sam.  Let's face facts.  It is fabulous."  

 

Sam groaned and opened the door, making his way out into the cold air of the rink, taking a deep inhale of the cold air as he walked towards the ice.  He could see two people on it, and ignored his brother coming up behind him.  He just needed to pray it wasn't anyone of the female variety.  The last thing he wanted to deal with was Dean getting distracted when they needed to run drills.  

 

"Oooh, figure skaters!" Dean said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  "Excellent.  Young, impressionable-"

 

"And mostly underage,” Sam snarled under his breath.  "Lay off, Dean."  

 

Dean rolled his eyes and adjusted his bag.  "You gonna go get changed?"  

 

"Nah,” Sam said.  "I want to ask them if they're going to be done with the rink any time soon.  No point in changing if they're going to be here all afternoon."  

 

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother shrugged and wandered off to the locker room.  

 

He turned back to the ice and was surprised when the figure stopped right in front of him, hands on hips, looking indignant.  "Er… hi?"  

 

 _Gabriel Novak.  It was…jesus, Gabriel Novak standing in front of him._  Sam flushed when Gabriel tilted his head and squinted at him.  

 

"You seem familiar.  I think I saw you during opening.  You're too tall to miss and unless you were doing the impression of one of the poles I'm positive I did.  American?"  

 

Sam blinked and looked at Gabriel, giving him a shy grin.  When in doubt, the power of his dimples never failed him.  "Yeah, I'm a bit tall.  And yeah.  American.  You?"  

 

"Not,” Came the curt answer.  

 

Sam blinked at the abrupt answer and started laughing.  "I think I figured that much out."  He grinned.  “You mind if my brother and I take the ice after you guys finish up?”  

 

“You have your own rink, why are you trying to steal ours?” Gabriel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Spying for the American figure skating team?”  

 

“What?  No!  We don’t want to get beaten up by the Russians.  They’re stealing our rink time,” Sam said, frowning.  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “So report them.  You don’t need to come here to steal our rink-”

 

“Look, we just want a place to exercise for a bit.  We won’t bother you-”

 

“You do realize that we use the entire rink in our skating?  You’ll be in our way.”  

 

“Is there a problem?”  Sam heard a new voice say.

 

Sam glanced at the other skater as he joined them and he held up his hands, sighing a little in defeat.  “No, not a problem.  Sorry for bothering you guys.”  

 

“Yo, Sam!”  Dean jumped over the barrier and skated up to the two figure skaters.  “Where are you going?  Go get changed.”  

 

Gabriel turned to snarl at the hockey player.  “Excuse me?  When did this become your rink?”  

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and raised his hands.  “Who pissed in your cornflakes?  We just want to work out, and you guys look like you’ve been here for a bit, so we figured we could hop on while you guys do your cooldown.”  

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit presumptuous of you pretty boy?  This isn’t your rink.”

 

“Gabriel-”

 

“No way, Cas, just because they’re the darlings of the Olympics doesn’t mean that they get to come in here and push us around.”  Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at them.  

 

Dean scowled at the shorter skater.  “We’re not trying to push you around, christ!”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Right.  I’ll believe that.  Do you also believe that figure skating isn’t hard?”  

 

“Of course it’s-”  

 

Sam held up his hand to Dean and narrowed his eyes at the shorter skater.  “You’re right.  It’s easy.  In fact, it’s so easy that I bet I could do a double axel.”  

 

Gabriel scoffed.  “Like you even know what a double axel is.  Just some term that you heard on ESPN.”  

 

“I do know what one is,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Right.  This is me not believing you.”  

 

Sam smirked.  “Then I’ll make you a deal.  If I can land a double axel, the rink is ours.  If I fall, it’s yours and we don’t bother you again.”  

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Cas.  He grinned at the nod and turned to look at the asshole hockey player.  “All right, fine.  Deal.”  

 

Sam smirked and looked at Dean before heading towards the rink entrance.  He pulled out a worn pair of figure skating skates and tossed his bag to the ground.  

 

Castiel frowned at Gabriel when he noticed the hockey player pulling on the correct type of skates.  “Gabriel, you need the practice-”

 

“Cas, shut up,” Gabriel growled, watching the tall hockey-playing-bastard finish lacing up the skates and step towards the rink doors.  “All right, Sasquatch, let’s see what you’ve got.”  

 

Sam hummed and skated around the rink, his strides slowly getting longer as he picked up speed.  As he moved past Gabriel and Castiel again, he pushed himself into an easy single axel, testing the spin.  Good.  

 

“You mock us like you’ve heard about us,” Dean said as he moved towards Gabriel.  “Don’t you know our last names?”  

 

Castiel turned to look at the hockey player and frowned.  “Should we?”  

 

Dean smirked at the two figure skaters.  “Before making that bet?  Yeah, you should have.”  He held his hand out to the dark-haired one.  “Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you.”  Blue eyes went wide as they grasped hands.  “Yeah, that Winchester.  And that’s my brother, Sam.”  

 

Gabriel swore under his breath and looked back to the kid skating around the rink.  He was moving like he had been born to it.  And in a way, he had.  His Mom was two-time Olympic figure skating gold medalist Mary Winchester.  She had dominated the figure skating world for the better part of a decade before retiring with her husband.  Apparently to have two kids.

 

“That’s playing dirty.”  

 

Dean laughed.  “You were the asshole first, so consider this payback.”  He turned as Sam went by again and spun slowly before rotating twice in the air and landing the double axel.  With a bit of a wobble.  But still a clean landing.  “And… we win.”  

 

Gabriel scowled as Sam skated back over to them, a huge grin on his face and dimples out on full display.  Bastard.  “Congratulations, you know a basic skating move that any twelve year old could do.”  

 

Sam put his hands on his hips and glared at Gabriel.  “You accepted my bet.  Even called me an asshole and said I didn’t know what the jump was.  I just landed one.”  

 

“You entered into that bet under false pretenses.  I call bullshit.”  Gabriel scowled when Cas backed away and tugged Dean with him.  Now they were talking quietly together, colluding bastards.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  

 

“What, because my Mom taught me how to skate and I know how damn hard it is?”  Sam asked, panting slightly from the exertion.  “Or because I’m just another jock who doesn’t know how physically demanding figure skating can be?”  He laughed a little.  “Are you normally this much of an asshole?”  

 

Gabriel huffed.  “Only when Americans show up out of nowhere and demand our rink time.”  

 

Sam softened and nodded.  “Yeah, I’m sorry.  I guess we really did get off on a wrong foot.”  He held out his hand.  “Sam Winchester.  He’s my brother, Dean Winchester.  USA Hockey Team.”  

 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and shook it once, firmly.  “Gabriel Novak.  Canadian figure skating team.”  He pointed over his shoulder.  “That’s my brother, Castiel Novak, figure skating prodigy and failure at all social interaction.”  

 

Sam looked over Gabriel’s shoulder and grinned at Dean and Castiel.  “Looks like he’s managing just fine on his own with my brother.”  

 

Gabriel blinked and followed Sam’s gaze to where Castiel seemed to be managing just fine.  By Dean’s scandalized look, it had something to do with not recognizing some pop-culture reference.  “Well, look at that.”  

 

“We’re really not trying to take over your rink time.  But something weird is happening over in the other arena.  We were hoping to get away from it for a few hours,” Sam explained, shrugging a bit.  “After looking at the schedule, you guys had this area booked for two hours more than usual, so we figured it was a typo and headed over to take advantage.”  

 

Gabriel frowned.  “What kind of weird shit?  Have you told your coach?”  

 

Sam nodded.  “Coach, everyone involved.  It’s petty shit, but if it keeps escalating…”  

 

“Like what?”  

 

“At first we didn’t think anything of it.  Small pranks, the kind of shit Dean and I pull on each other all the time.  Itching powder, hiding uniforms, knotting laces…” Sam shrugged.  “Harmless shit.  Irritating, but harmless.”  

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows.  “And I’m guessing it’s started to escalate?”  

 

Sam nodded.  “Dean’s room was broken into.  Nothing was stolen.  Next his skates disappeared.”  When Gabriel sucked in a breath he nodded.  “Yeah.  We got lucky.  They were found in a dumpster.  They needed a thorough cleaning, but he didn’t need to break in a new pair.”  

 

“What else?” Gabriel asked, skating a few feet further away from Dean and his brother.  Sounded like they were in a serious mess.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip.  “They’ve had us move rooms twice.  This morning, opening his locker, Dean found his jersey ripped to shreds.”  When Gabriel made a concerned noise, he nodded.  “We’re both afraid to practice with the rest of the team.  We don’t want them targeted.  But I’m not about to leave Dean alone.”  

 

“Kiddo, you need to get security called-”

 

“They know.  We’ve got a bodyguard with us at all times-”

 

“Where?!” Gabriel asked, looking around.  His eyes caught on a big, burly dude sitting in the stands who waved at them, Sam waved back.  “Did he come in with you?”  

 

Sam chuckled.  “Yeah, he’s better at keeping a low profile than you might think.”  

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, skating closer.  “I have no objections to allowing Dean and Sam to use the rink.  Perhaps if we continue to book the double time, they may continue to use the ice.”  

 

“Cas, I need to-”

 

“I am aware, Gabriel,” Castiel said, looking to the two hockey players.  “We will stay here while they practice and discuss your routine.”  He looked to Sam and then to Dean.  “After speaking with Dean, he has suggested showing me the Star Wars movies.  He will stay in my room tonight.  Will you stay with Sam?”  

 

Gabriel blinked and looked at the tall moose next to him.  “Uh.  Sure.”  Hey, if it increased his chances of seeing that tall bastard half-naked, he was all for it.  “So, what did you two princesses need to practice?”  

 

Sam shook his head and chuckled.  “We don’t need to practice.  Well, we do, but that needs to happen with the team.  We just need to run exercise drills.  We only need half the rink for it, so we weren’t kidding when we said that you could still stay.”  He shrugged and skated towards the bench, hopping over it in an easy motion.  He needed his skates.  

 

Gabriel glanced behind him to Cas, who was staring at Dean.  Unsurprising.  Cas stared at a lot of people.  It was a little weird that Dean was staring back, a lot weird.  "Hey, you two, quit with the eyefucking already."  

 

Castiel turned to face Gabriel, his brows wrinkling in confusion as he glanced back at Dean.  "We were not fornicating with our eyes."  

 

Gabriel groaned and glared at Sam when he started snickering.  "Cas, that was the most literal translation of eye fucking anyone has ever taken.  I meant could you two stop staring a hole in each other for five minutes?"

 

"We aren't staring a-"

 

"Anyway!"  Gabriel turned to Sam and grinned a little bit.  "Go ahead and get all hot and sweaty, but don't be surprised if you see us going past.  Hell, we might knock you on your ass if you aren't paying attention."  

 

Sam laughed and nodded.  "That is only fair, but the second you get down there… fair game.  Deal?"  

 

Fucking christ on a kitkat, the kid had dimples and he was supposed to spend the night with him?  Shit, he was fucking doomed!  Gabriel swallowed and nodded.  "Uh, yeah, yeah, sure.  Right."  

 

Gabriel blinked as Sam and his brother skated down to the other side of the rink, starting to stretch.  Shit, his fucking mouth was dry and he was wearing clothing that was entirely too tight for the thoughts he was having.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"I think he reciprocates your attraction,” Castiel said, moving up next to Gabriel, glancing over at him.  He looked at the two men down at the other end of the rink, his eyes going to the shorter one.  

 

"What?"  Gabriel's forehead wrinkled and he turned to look over at Castiel.  Sam skated like he had been born to the ice.  He blinked in confusion at his brother.  "Who does?  Who is attracted to who?"  

 

Castiel stared at his brother and tilted his head.  "Sam.  I believe that he is attracted to you."  Castiel skated away from Gabriel to where their notes were sitting on the railing.  "Now, time to go through it again.  Start from the triple axel, Gabriel, you need to keep working on this."  

 

Gabriel sighed and put his hands on his hips, skating in a slow circle.  "I'm aware, Cas."  

 

"Are you sure that you want to attempt-"

 

"Cas, shut up.  Yes, I'm sure, we’ve gone over this.  The changes to the program have been submitted, we've designed the routine and I'm going to pull it off,” Gabriel growled, working up a little more speed as he went into wider circles.  He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus.  

 

Castiel frowned, but nodded and made a note in the notebook.  "Stop slowing down.  You must power through the jump, it’s not a triple, it's a quad.  You are not going to over-rotate."  

 

Gabriel huffed and rubbed his hands over his face, nodding as he took a lap around the entire rink.  He waved at the boys as he went by and caught sight of Sam's grin at him.  It made him grin right back and he managed to land the triple without an issue.  

 

"And now I do the blah blah, blah shit with my arms..."  Gabriel waved his arms over his head and ignored the way Castiel rolled his eyes.  He flipped around and started pushing into his next jump.  

 

"Faster, Gabriel, push, you can't over-rotate!"  

 

Gabriel grumbled under his breath as he tried to do just that, launching himself into the air, his arms held lightly to his chest.  This was good, he hadn't stopped he was going to make it, one more rotation-

 

"Gabriel!"  

 

Shit!  Gabriel missed his landing and fell, three and a half rotations into the jump.  He hit the ground hard, grunting as he slid across the ice.  Fuck.  

 

"Gabriel!"  

 

Well that was a new voice.  Gabriel punched the ice again and rolled over, taking inventory of his body.  Sore, but nothing injured.  He just loved falling, so very much.  "'m fine."  

 

"Jesus, you hit the ice hard.  Here, you need to sit down for a minute,” Sam said, kneeling down next to Gabriel, cradling his head gently in his hand.  "Your brother is coming, hold on."  

 

Gabriel grunted at all of the fuss, but that was the first time he had really pushed himself to try and do the full four rotations.  So much for that working.  

 

Castiel immediately knelt down on Gabriel's other side and shook his hand as he stared at him.  "I told you this idea was foolish.  You do not have enough time, Gabriel."  

 

"Time schmime.  I just need to practice it a few hundred more times and then we'll be good,” Gabriel said, waving both Sam and Castiel away from him.  He stood back up with a wobble and shook himself off.  "Besides, if I hit it like that during the competition, I need to get back up and keep going, none of this babying shit."  

 

Sam watched as Gabriel skated away from him, pumping his legs slowly.  He stood up and looked at Castiel.  "Has he tried to land a quad before?"  

 

Castiel shook his head.  "Not with regularity.  I have two in my own program, but he had none, up until a month ago, he got this idea into his head that he needed to have a quad for his last olympics."  

 

Sam watched as Gabriel took a slow lap around the rink.  "Castiel-"

 

"Call me Cas."  

 

Sam smiled at him.  "Cas.  Has he ever landed a quad?"  

 

Castiel watched his brother and sighed, shaking his head.  "No.  He is determined that he can land it with minimal practice and effort.  He even had his program changed to reflect the new jumps."  

 

Sam sucked in a small breath and shook his head.  That meant Gabriel was committed to the moves.  He could downgrade them during the routine, but it would be a severe penalty.  "Is that why you guys booked the extra rink time?"  

 

"Hey, what's going on, is Gabriel all right?" Dean asked, skating up to Sam and Cas.  He looked between them for a moment, confused.  "What's with the heartfelt looks at each other?  Is something going on?"  

 

Castiel turned to face Dean and smiled.  "He's fine.  His pride is wounded, but he is fine."  He turned his back and made his way back over to where Gabriel was skating in slow circles, stretching himself out.   

 

Sam watched Castiel skate away and snorted at the look on his brother's face.  He reached out and lifted Dean's chin, snapping his mouth shut with a 'click'.  Dean immediately flinched away and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.  "Could you be any more of a horndog?  You're practically drooling over him."  

 

"He's gorgeous,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at Sam.  "At least I'm not crushing on shortstack over there."  

 

"I am not crushing on Gabriel!" Sam hissed, glancing down at the two brothers at the other end of the rink.  "I am not about to commit some sort of incest-in-laws with you if you want to get with Cas."  

 

"Get with Cas, have Cas get with me, how ‘bout both?  I'm not picky."  Dean shrugged and grinned at Sam, waggling his eyebrows.  "They added flavored lube to the dispensers in the hotel-"

 

Sam groaned and threw his hands up, skating away from his brothers.  "Enough, enough, no more, I don't want to hear another word!"  

 

"Cherry, Sam, cherry!" Dean said with a grin, watching as Sam started his drills all over again.  He rolled his eyes and followed suit, making sure that Cas had a great view of him at all times.  If he wanted one, anyways.  

 

The rest of their practice and warm up went quickly, and after the first aborted attempt at the jump, Sam noticed that Gabriel didn't try again.  He frowned.  Gabriel wasn’t the type to give up, that was strange.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


After they were finished and had hit the showers, Sam walked back out into the rink with his duffle bag on his shoulders.  Gabriel was still standing in the rink, skating in small circles.  

 

Sam waved Dean and Cas out of the building and put his bag down, pulling on the well-worn pair of skates again before stepping out into the rink.  

 

"I'm an idiot, you know that?  And Cas is exhausted trying to help me and he's the best contender for gold medal that we've got.  His routine is amazing.  He needs to be working on that, not trying to help his has-been brother-mffph!"  

 

Sam grinned as Gabriel kept trying to talk around his finger and shook his head.  "You are ridiculous.  Skate with me."  He took off on a slow lap around the rink, Gabriel coming up beside him a minute later.  

 

"I don't know why I'm doing this.  I need to practice,” Gabriel said, putting his hands on his hips as he sighed.  "I only have so many days to get this right."  

 

"Thinking about it obsessively isn't going to help you any.  You'll either do it or you won't."  Sam shrugged.  "I know you want to win, and I get that, but at the same time, you can't kill yourself over it."  

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "You're idealistic.  Come back and talk to me when you've competed in three olympics and you're the washed up has-been that was given a pity spot on the team."  

 

Sam snorted and looked at Gabriel.  "You won silver at World's this year."  He ignored Gabriel's started look.  "And that's without a Quad.  Granted, no one else landed one in the competition, but your routine was pretty much flawless and had the crowd so revved up I'm surprised the roof didn't blow off the place."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and swallowed, fighting down the burst of pleasure in his chest.  He cleared his throat and looked back out across the ice.  "World’s is different."  

 

"Of course it is, I'm just saying.  Don't call yourself a has-been."  Sam shrugged.  

 

"I don't have a quad.  I can't win here, against all of them, without a quad.  Without two,” Gabriel said, stopping in front of the notebooks he had spread out on the rail of the rink.  "I've got the routine figured out, down to the second."  He gestured to the books spread out.  "I just need to do it."  

 

"Quads aren't something you just do,” Sam said, stopping next to Gabriel.  "You have to practice it over and over again.  And I know you know that, but I want to know why you only tried to land it once."  

 

Gabriel huffed and put his hands on his hips.  "I can't afford to get injured just as much as I can't afford to keep trying to land that jump."  

 

Sam grinned a little bit.  "You know how to fall.  Don't give me that bullshit.  Yeah, you took a hard fall earlier, but you fell correctly.  You might be a little sore, but nothing that an ice bath can't cure.  So what's really stopping you?"  

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and then out at the rink.  He inhaled slowly, the scent of the ice, calming in a way that it never was when there were crowds of people screaming all of their names.  "I can't do it."  

 

"Well, everything I've heard so far, from you changing your program to being determined to landing it, to making your brother help you train for it says otherwise."  Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the book and computer in front of him.  "Including re-writing your entire routine.  You want to try again?"

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Why should I tell you?"  

 

Sam shrugged and skated away from Gabriel, to the other end of the rink.  He crossed his arms over his chest again and grinned.  "Teach me how to land triples.  Triple axel, triple toe-loop and triple salchow.  I can do the doubles, but I never learned the triples."  

 

"What?"  Gabriel stared at Sam in confusion, shaking his head.  That didn't make any sense whatsoever.  "Why?  Are you trying to get me to waste my time on purpose?  I have to practice!"  

 

"And I'm going to help you practice!  You're going to practice by teaching me.  How does that sound?"  Sam said, skating closer to Gabriel again.  "We'll do triple toe loop first, that's the easiest and I've landed it a couple times.  Next we'll do the salchow, then the axel."

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "I don't have time to waste on this."  

 

"But you have time to sit there and stare at a book instead of practicing?" Sam asked, raising both of his eyebrows as he looked at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel glared at Sam.  "What do you know about it?  You wobbled landing a double!"  

 

"But, I landed it~" Sam said, his voice singsong as he skated closer to Gabriel.  He smiled and leaned in, pressing a finger to the tip of Gabriel's nose.  "Let's go, little man."  Sam skated back and away from Gabriel before he could be gutted.  

 

"Little man!" Gabriel said, his voice furious.  He chased Sam across the rink, Sam keeping him in his sights the entire time.  He pushed closer and then Sam spun away and sprinted to the other end of the rink.  

 

"Come on, Gabriel, can't you keep up?" Sam taunted, spinning slowly.  He did a lazy circle, bending his back as he arched.  "I was always hopeless at ballet, but I tried.  Hockey suited me far more, I can fall down and get up and then keep going."  

 

Gabriel was still glaring at Sam by the time he got close again.  "What, you were afraid to fall down?"  

 

Sam laughed.  "Oh no, not in the slightest.  I liked falling!  But I am the rough and tumble type of dude.  I like pushing people down and getting pushed back."  He looked out across the ice and grinned.  "Doesn't mean I don't miss figure skating though."  

 

Sam laughed and bent down, picking up a larger piece of ice and tossing it into the stands.  "The guys give me shit all the time for spinning out of the way of some checks.  But it's cut down on my concussions.  And it looks fucking awesome on the replays."  

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head.  "I don't know how you manage it without a toepick."  

 

"Practice."  Sam said, pressing his finger into Gabriel's cheek.  "Come on.  Try the Quad again.  I want to watch."  

 

Gabriel sighed.  "I'm not going to land it."  

 

"Lovely that you think that.  I don't care in the slightest, I just want to see you give it a whirl."  Sam raised an eyebrow.  "Come on now, no one else but me watching."   

 

"You're no one now?"  

 

"No one important, and I'm not going to judge you,” Sam said, shrugging.  "You can do things skating that I couldn't dream about doing.  I'm not going to judge your skill level in comparison to mine."  

 

Gabriel huffed and looked down at his feet before starting to skate.  He sucked in a slow breath.  Don't slow down.  Tight rotations.  Right foot landing.  Use momentum to swing into the double.

 

"Come on, Gabriel, you can do it!" Sam shouted watching as Gabriel started to pick up speed.  He bit down on his lip as Gabriel kept pushing, until just at the end, he stopped and let himself coast for fourteen feet before launching himself into the air.  

 

Sam watched as he managed three full rotations before his skate slid out from under him after he attempted to land.  He immediately skated over and offered his hand to Gabriel.  "That looked like a much better fall than the one from this afternoon."  

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Grading my falls now?"

 

"Sure, why not.  This afternoon was a three, and I'll give that a solid seven,” Sam said, grinning when Gabriel managed to crack a smile.  "Come on.  That was good, but you're still doing what Cas said earlier.  You're slowing down, you’ve got to keep pushing into the jump until you start it."  

 

Gabriel shook his head and angrily pushed his fingers through his hair.  "I'm going to over-rotate and then I'll be known as the fucking idiot who over-rotated a Quad!  Who does that?"  

 

"Hey."  Sam moved closer and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulders.  "You're not going to over-rotate.  I get it.  This is a decade's worth of training that is telling you that going full-tilt into a jump means over-rotating.  But that is exactly what you need!"  

 

Gabriel glared at Sam.  He was like an over-eager puppy.  One that he wanted to make out with.   _Bastard_.

  
  


 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"I'll try."  Gabriel started to skate again, taking two rotations of the ring before he picked up speed.  Sam had been right about one thing at least.  That had been a better fall.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and watched as Gabriel picked up speed, this time giving one last push instead of coasting, and launched himself into the jump.  The angle was off though, and he knew Gabriel was going to hit the ice hard the second he took off.  

 

Sam counted three and a half rotations before Gabriel missed the landing completely and fell on his ass.  Gabriel made a hard grunt and Sam was kneeling next to him almost immediately after.  "Okay, that was a two.  That looked like it hurt.  You okay?"  

 

Gabriel flopped back onto the ice and stared at the ceiling.  It was a hopeless cause.  A completely and utterly hopeless cause.  "I'm never going to land this jump.  I should do the right thing and take it out of my program now."  

 

Sam sat down on the ice next to Gabriel and nudged him with a skate.  "Come on, where's all that bravado from earlier?  You're going to land them.  You just need to keep practicing."  

 

Gabriel sighed and draped an arm over his face.  "Are you used to being regularly sexiled by your brother?"  

 

Sam blinked and looked down at Gabriel, then to the door that Dean and Cas had left through.  "Oh, for fuck's sake, is that why they're spending the night?"  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking at Sam.  "What, you actually bought the Star Wars excuse?"  

 

"No, but..."  Sam frowned.  "Dean would have been all over him if they were going back to the room to bang.  Maybe it is just them watching movies."  

 

"Ten bucks my brother comes back with a hickey that is going to give Chuck a fucking aneurysm,” Gabriel said, holding out a hand for Sam to shake.  

 

"Who is Chuck?"  

 

"Our coach.  Who is rather busy, getting drunk off his ass, but that's nothing new, honestly,” Gabriel said with a shrug as he grinned at Sam.  "So, do we have a bet?"  

 

Sam took Gabriel's hand and shook it firmly.  "You have a bet.  There is no way that Cas is going to walk back here with a hickey."  

 

"Walk of shame,” Gabriel said, pushing himself back on to his skates.  He stretched for a few seconds, bending himself in half so his fingertips could touch the ice.  "He'll be doing it tomorrow, mark my words."  

 

Sam snorted and stood up as well, giving Gabriel a smack on the ass.  "Let's go then.  I want to see you try this jump at least three more times before you call it a night."

 

Gabriel groaned, but started skating.  He had no doubt that Sam would actually try to keep him here to make sure that he continued to practice the jump.  Might as well actually put some effort in.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


By the end of the night, Gabriel was sore, grumpy and not fit to be company.  But there was nothing that he could do about it.  Gabriel sucked in a breath and winced again as he sank into the ice bath.  Shit, it'd been years since he had needed one of these.  

 

Sam came back with another bucket of ice and dumped it into the tub, watching Gabriel wince at the almost-immediate temperature change.  "How's that feel?"  

 

"I am going to have a spectacular bruise on my ass and hips for all of the wrong reasons and it is your fault,” Gabriel said with a growl, stretching again.  "Fuck, but I am not going to be able to move tomorrow."  

 

"You're going to need to learn to move for tomorrow.  We've got an appointment on the ice and I'm not about to miss it.  Hell, I bet you might even be able to get me into proper form tomorrow,” Sam teased, reaching out to ruffle Gabriel's hair.  

 

The shorter man gave a pained grunt and sank a little bit lower into the ice.  At least this felt fucking perfect on all of his sore muscles.  He hummed and looked at the ceiling.  Speaking of sore muscles, he should hit the sauna as well after this.  "I'm getting too old for this shit."  

 

Sam chuckled.  "You aren't that old.  What are you going to do after you retire though?  Are you going to become an announcer?  Or are you going to disappear somewhere into the workforce?"  

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "Don't forget, I could become a coach as well."  He winked at Sam and watched him break out into a grin.  

 

"I think you'd be a good teacher, despite all of the swearing,” Sam said. "mark my words, if you decide to take up teaching, you will be one of the best in the entire country.”

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes, climbing out of the tub, dripping all over the floor.   He threw some of his stuff into a duffle bag before heading to the shower.  "Outright flattery there, bud.  Think of something else,” he said, stretching again as he made his way towards the showers.  

 

Gabriel didn't realize that Sam was following behind him until he heard two additional pairs of skates hit the floor.  He turned to look at Sam.  "What are you doing?"  

 

"Uh.  Showering." Sam shrugged and grabbed a shirt, boxers and shorts out of his bag before nearly stumbling to the damn showers.  Holy shit he was ready to drop.  Jet lag was a bitch and a half.  

 

Gabriel blinked and watch as Sam stripped off the rest of his clothes and left them laying on the bench.  If he was completely unable to look away from the sight of Sam's bare ass walking away from him, well, fuck, had anyone else seen that ass?  Apparently there was no need to try to be subtle about getting a look at it.  Sam was more than willing to put it on display.   _Bastard_.  

 

"Gabriel, you coming?" Sam called, pouring some shampoo into his hand.  He groaned as he stepped into the hot water.  Holy shit this was perfection.  

 

Gabriel snapped to attention and bemoaned Sam's choice of words before he followed the path that Sam had, stripping off his clothes and grabbing what he needed for his shower.  And if he chose the stall next to Sam's on the bed that he might get some sort of look at the front half?  Well, that was just him being clever.  

 

Sam relaxed into the hot water, turning his face into it as he started to rinse out his hair.  Had to keep his hair looking nice always.  At least Dean wasn't here to give him shit this time around.  Rare, but really fucking awesome.  Sam heard the shower turn off next to him and chuckled.  "Done already, Gabriel?"  

 

"Uh.  No, actually.  I'm in the middle of washing my hair,” Gabriel said, looking at the shower head that had turned off.  He reached out and fiddled with the knob, scowling when no more water looked to be forthcoming.  "What the hell.  Seriously?"  

 

Sam snorted and finished rinsing out the last of the soap in his hair.  "Here, I'm pretty much done.  I won't turn this one off in case it doesn't turn back on like yours."  

 

Gabriel froze and stared at the wall that was separating the two of them.  "Uh, are you sure?"  

 

"Gabriel, we're adults and you aren't about to walk back out there with your hair sudsy.  Nut up and get your ass over here."  

 

Gabriel snorted and grabbed his stuff before shuffling over to the stall.  He felt the irrational urge to cover up his dick, but, well, if Sam wanted to look, then he could go ahead and look!  He certainly wasn't going to stop him!  Unfortunately, Sam had beaten him to the punch and already had a towel wrapped around his waist.   _Damn_. "Thanks, man."  

 

"Don't mention it.  Not a big deal,” Sam said with a shrug, leaning against the wall of the shower, enjoying the steam coming off of the water.  A strange sound caught his attention and he looked around.  He couldn't have heard that right.  “Gabriel,” Sam whispered.  

 

"Huh?" Gabriel mumbled, looking over at Sam.  "What's wrong?"  

 

"Don't move.  But there's someone taking pictures of us."  Sam heard it again, that time much more distinctively.  A 'click'.  He resisted the urge to scowl.  No need to tip off whoever was taking the pictures that they knew.  "He's got to be in the doorway,” Sam kept his voice low and shifted stepping up behind Gabriel, pretending to nuzzle his neck.  "Want to bet that he's the one who turned your water off so he could get some incriminating pictures?"  

 

"I wouldn't..."  Gabriel swallowed hard and shivered.  This was not real, not at all real.  He needed to remember that and not think about how Sam was mere inches away from him and mostly naked.  "What are you going to do about it?"  

 

Sam grinned at Gabriel, pressing his forehead into Gabriel's cheek.  "You know the other thing I'm really good at besides hockey?"

 

"No?" Gabriel whispered.  

 

“Sprinting,” Sam whispered, inhaling the scent of Gabriel's shampoo before he forced himself to focus again.  In a second, he sprang out from under the water and was running for the doorway.  He could hear whoever had been spying on them swearing and cursing.  

 

Gabriel blinked, dazed, before he grabbed his towel and sprinted after Sam.  He picked up what had to be Sam's discarded towel on the floor (oh jesus fuck, Sam was running around naked, they were in so much trouble!) and started to run after him.  Not far ahead, there was the sound of a grunt and then some potentially expensive electronics hitting the floor.  

 

Gabriel could hear Sam shouting for security and the sound of boots.  Jesus, he had to find Sam!  He ducked between the lockers and finally caught sight of-holyfuck.  

 

Sam was standing, one foot planted firmly in the back of the guy on the ground, a damaged camera in his hands.  He grinned at Gabriel and held his hand out for the towel.  "Good idea, we wouldn't want to be caught in a compromising situation."  When the man beneath him started to groan, Sam pressed his foot harder into his back.  

 

Gabriel definitely wasn't staring at the way Sam's thigh flexed when he pushed the paparazzi further into the tiled floor.  Gabriel handed to the towel to Sam and he barely made himself decent before two security guards came hauling ass around the corner.  

 

Both of them took the sight in and Gabriel tried, really, really hard not to snicker when their eyebrows raised in unison.  He failed, obviously, and got a look from Sam for his efforts, but christ, that shit was something out of a comedy movie.  

 

"Uh, care to tell us what's going on?"  

 

Sam tossed the camera at the two guards and scowled.  "Pictures of us in the showers.  He turned off Gabriel's shower, and the rest, if I had to guess, forcing Gabriel to share my shower.  He took advantage."  

 

Gabriel flushed when the attention of the guards swung over to him.  He was fit (you couldn't figure skate and not be fit), but fuck, next to Sam, he was an old man, and he had never felt that more acutely than he had in this moment.  "Uh, yeah, what he said."  

 

The two security guards quizzed them for a little longer before letting them go to retrieve the rest of their belongings.  Gabriel waited until they were far away from the rink before looking up at Sam.  "Did you really tackle him naked?"  

 

Sam snorted.  "Hell no.  Wasn't about to risk him getting a hand on my junk."  

 

Gabriel blinked in confusion.  "Then what the hell did you do?  He was on his face!"  

 

Sam flushed a little bit and resettled his bag on his shoulder and cleared his throat.  "Uh.  Well."  

 

Gabriel stopped them in the middle of the road and stood in front of Sam, one hand pressed to his chest.  "Come on.  Tell me, or I'm going to sexile you from my room."  

 

Sam pouted at Gabriel.  "You can't do that.  Where would I stay?  Do you really want me to go find someone else to sleep with tonight?"  

 

Gabriel huffed.  "That is a simply terrible choice of words, but I am going to attempt to deal with it."  He leveled a look at Sam.  "Come on.  Tell me how you stopped him."  

 

Sam snickered and rolled his eyes.  "I tripped him and then planted my foot on his back so he couldn't go anywhere."  

 

"You… tripped him?"  

 

Sam grinned and winked at Gabriel.  "I am a younger brother with an older brother who loves anything and everything to do with pranking.  Of course I tripped him!"  

 

Gabriel didn't have a response for that, because there really was no response to that.  He started to laugh and fell forward against Sam, pressing his head against that firm chest as he laughed.

 

"You are fucking, just…tripped him?  Seriously?!”  

 

Sam grinned and pulled away from Gabriel after it seemed like he had caught his breath.  He stretched and gestured towards the dorms.  "I don't know about you, but I am seriously ready to go pass out."  

 

"You and me both!" Gabriel said.  

 

Sam snickered and bumped his shoulder into Gabriel's.  "How pathetic are we?  We're in Vancouver, we're in the Olympics and all we can think about is our faces hitting the pillow."  

 

"I'll worry about the Olympics later.  After I've had a nap.  And food.  And maybe a jerk off session."  Gabriel blinked a moment after he finished talking as he realized what he had said.  "Uh.  Erase that last bit."  

 

Sam snickered and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder, steering him towards the hotel.  "I think you need to go to bed, even though I agree with you wholeheartedly, a jerk off session sounds awesome."  

 

"Now that… is a yummy mental image,” Gabriel mumbled, blinking sleepily again as he stared at Sam.  It was a _very_ yummy image.  Especially when they got back to the room and Sam steered him towards the bed.  Gabriel kicked off his shoes and star-fished down onto the bed.  He groaned, long and low.  Oh god, this was fucking _perfect_.   _Christ_.  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and swallowed, watching as he groaned again and settled into the bed, his ass a tantalizing picture in those tight pants of his.  "You okay over there mister porno noises?"  

 

“Dunno,” Gabriel grunted and turned his head to the side, sighing happily as he sank right into the pillows.  "I am sore.  I hurt.  I want to sleep and I know I am going to be hungry later and it rather sucks,” Gabriel rambled.  

 

Sam made his way over to Gabriel's bed and stripped off his socks, depositing them at the end of the bed.  Gabriel's suitcase (it had to be, since it wasn't his or Dean's) had been brought to the room and that had to have been Dean and Cas, or someone from the hotel, since there was no one else who could have gotten into this room.  "You could always ask me to go get you food later."  

 

"That..."  Gabriel rolled over onto his back and fiddled with the buttons on his jacket and managed to wiggle out of it a few minutes later.  "Is an excellent plan."  He tossed the jacket towards the foot of the bed and spread his legs again, groaning as he was finally able to relax.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and forced himself to look away from the tempting curve of Gabriel's ass.  "Yeah, agreed  You get some rest."  He let his hand fall on Gabriel's calf (safely away from thigh and ass, well done), and patted it.  "You did good today Gabriel."  

 

Gabriel huffed, and would have disagreed, but he was too damn tired to bother.  He closed his eyes with another grunt that hopefully sounded something like thank you before he started to doze off.  

 

Sam settled into his bed and did his best to ignore Gabriel for the next few hours.  Thankfully, he could flip through several events that were happening now and peek at how the US was doing.  And he also took a peek at how Canada was doing, so he could keep up with those too.  Not for any particular reason, but Gabriel would likely want to know when he woke up.  

 

He dozed off, watching the women's figure skating competition, thinking of Gabriel and how he moved across the ice, how beautiful he was.  Yet he wasn't thought of as real competition.   _Idiots_.

 

"Sam?"  

 

Sam blinked his eyes open, staring up at Gabriel, confused as to how he had managed to get up and out of bed.  "You're rather close."  

 

"You weren't waking up otherwise,” Gabriel said,  flopping onto the bed next to Sam.  It had taken absolutely all of his energy to move over to this bed, and there was no way he was moving again.  Sam could deal with it, it was a big bed.  

 

Sam blinked and sat up, looking down at Gabriel in confusion.  It looked like he was already asleep again and snoring quietly into his pillow.  "I guess that I'll go looking for food then,” Sam murmured, forcing himself up and off the bed.  

 

It didn't take long to raid the nearby buffet and to bring back some food to the bedroom.  Gabriel was still snoring away, so Sam pushed the food and drinks into the fridge and stared at his bed.  Gabriel had somehow migrated under the covers.  "Gabriel… that's my bed,” Sam whined.

 

Gabriel forced himself to open an eye and stared at Sam.  Sam had brought food… but he was warm and comfortable.  But _food_.  He flipped back the covers and snuggled back into the comfortable sheets.  "It's a big bed, get in here and cuddle me.  I deserve it, you made me fall a bunch today."  

 

Sam blinked again at the logic and stared down at Gabriel.  Well, if Gabriel thought he was going to chicken out and just leave him alone, he had another thing coming.  He squared his shoulders and kicked off his shoes and jeans.  Gabriel wasn't even looking at him anymore, snuggling back into the pillow.  

 

"Scoot over, I'm bigger than I look,” Sam ordered, lifting the covers up.  

 

Gabriel opened his eyes again and snickered.  "I'll bet that you are."  He scooted back into a cold area of the sheets and whined.  "Get in here and warm me up, these are the cold parts of the sheets."  

 

"Now who is making dirty comments,” Sam said, slipping into the bed.  It was warm, and Sam sank into it.  He took a deep breath and poked Gabriel in the arm.  "Don't worry.  I'm a human heater, you'll be warm in a-mmfph!"  He looked down at the human limpet now clinging to him and raised an eyebrow.  

 

“Waaaaaaaarm,” Gabriel mumbled into Sam's shirt, snuggling in closer to him happily.  Oh, he had needed this, fuck this was amazing, Sam was a human heater, he hadn't been kidding.  "Warm, warm, _warm_ , you are never allowed to move.   _Ever_."  

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Gabriel.  "You are…I don’t even know.”  

 

"Says the guy who let me somehow whine my way into his bed,” Gabriel said, grinning against Sam's t-shirt.  That got him another snort and he couldn't help but laugh.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know that was terrible."  

 

"Terrible, but not wrong,” Sam admitted, rolling his eyes.  He wasn't sure which piece frustrated him more: that Gabriel was right, or that he was damn comfy like this and it wouldn't take much to doze off.  

 

Gabriel hummed and started to doze off again.  "You did get food, right?"  

 

"Of course I did.  It's in the fridge."  

 

Gabriel yawned and snuggled in close to Sam again.  "Okay good.  Now I'm going to go back to bed and get a little bit more sleep."  

 

Sam snickered and wrapped an arm around Gabriel, getting himself more comfortable so he could hopefully doze off a little.  Gabriel did tense up for a moment before sagging and relaxing into both him and the bed.  It was flattering, strange and hilarious, all at the same time and Sam wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  Gabriel was one of the strangest people he had ever met.  

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just picture naked Sam taking down some jackass paparazzi at some point? Pretty please? Cause. Daaaaaaaaayum.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Gabriel woke up what had to be a few hours later and knew that he was one hundred percent wide-awake.  He was still trapped in the warm circle of Sam's arms and damn, it'd be a little too easy to get used to that.  He would have to warn all of his female olympians to stay away from Sam.  

 

He snuck out from under Sam's arm a few minutes later and stretched.  Sam was still snoring adorably into the pillow, his hair flopped all over his face.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom.  He eyed Sam on the bed before deciding it was best to leave him alone for now.  

 

He grabbed some of the food out of the fridge and scarfed it down before grabbing his skates and his duffle back with his spare workout clothes in it.  As Sam had pointed out (with more than a few bruises), he had some serious work to do.  

 

Sam woke up later and it occurred to him (belatedly, after several angsty minutes) that he probably shouldn't be upset that he woke up alone.  He glanced over to the other bed and frowned when there was no lump in the bed.  Where was Gabriel?

 

He sat up and looked around the room, rolling out of the bed and checking the bathroom.  Nope, no Gabriel.  He turned towards the door and grinned when he caught sight of a note on the mirror.

 

_'Thanks for the nap human-heater!  I've gone out to get some more practice in.  Thanks for the food.  I'll see you in the morning!  -G'_

Sam took the note off the mirror and stared at it.  On one hand, he'd gotten at least four hours of sleep and he'd be able to get more when he got back and they didn't have a game until the day after.  Gabriel shouldn't be out alone though, not with the kind of shit that was happening to Dean.

 

Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face before tossing his skates into a small bag and pulling on sweats and a hoodie.  Might as well go make sure the idiot didn't end up on his head bleeding out on the ice or something else ridiculous.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


Gabriel growled when he hit the ice hard, again.  The idea of doing this at night was awesome, because he could start the soundtrack over as many times as he needed to and there was no worry about disturbing anyone.  That was the best part.  Sadly, the downside was that there wouldn't be a sorely needed ice bath when he was done.  

 

He pushed himself back up and skated back over to where his computer was plugged into the sound system for the arena.   Gabriel hit the pause button and pushed his fingers through his hair.  Time to try again.  He restarted it and moved to the center of the ice.  At least, he’d built in a thirty second delay and that gave him more than enough time to take his position on the ice.  

 

As the music started, he breathed out slowly and began to move.  This song was the right song, the second he'd heard it, he'd known.  Cas had warned him (more than once) that unless he used the orchestral version, he was going to get his score docked, but he didn't give two shits.  

 

An easy jump to start things off.  Double Axel.  Gabriel turned the corner and landed it easily, grinning.  More bends, use that ballet training, must be artful, must not stress about the jump that was coming, must look fluid and relaxed.  Gabriel took in a breath as the music paused, closing his eyes.  He could do this.  He could.  

 

He pushed off into the faster speeds that he was going to need, arms out and straight.  Fluid.  Controlled.  Speed.  He had to push, then push harder.  He could not slow down, could not stop.  

 

Gabriel launched himself into the air...

 

Managed four rotations...

 

And landed straight on his thigh again, groaning loudly.   _Fuck_.  But at least it was an improvement, since he wasn't under-rotating.  Gabriel pushed himself up with a groan, listening to the music as it kept going.  If this was his routine, he would have to finish the rest of it, and he had a second quad planned.  He'd never even manage to land the first one at this rate.

 

Fuck, he was so screwed.  Gabriel brushed off his pants and pushed his fingers through his hair.  He made his way back over to the laptop and froze when he saw Sam bent over it, tapping away.  "Sam?!"  

 

Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and grinned.  "This program is amazing!  Is this how you built your routine, with a 3D figure like this?"  He pointed to the figure on the screen as it jumped into the air again with the music, landing easily.  

 

Gabriel scowled at the figure.  Made it seem so damn easy.  It wasn't that easy but dammit, it certainly fucking looked like it on the program.  Fucking program.  He sighed and skated up next to Sam.  "Now if only I could manage to pull that shit off."  

 

Sam shrugged and turned to Gabriel.  "That one looked like your best attempt so far.  You just came out of it looking like you had no idea where the hell your feet were."  

 

Gabriel snorted.  "A perfect description since I didn't.  My feet don't know what to do with four rotations.  I was confused, my feet were confused, it was an all around disaster for everyone involved."  

 

Sam laughed a little and shook his head.  "Okay, yeah, I can see how disorienting that is.  Why don't you go through the rest of the routine?"  

 

"The rest of the routine doesn't have a point if I can't land that jump."  

 

"So, what?"  Sam crossed his arms over his chest.  "You fall, you lay there like a blob until the song is over?"  

 

Gabriel chuckled and rolled his eyes.  "Oh yes, you pegged me.  That's exactly what I am going to do.  Roll over like the log I am and just pretend that nothing happened and I'm not on the world's biggest stage."  

 

Sam tilted his head a little and studied Gabriel.  "You're here for a reason, Gabriel."  

 

"Yeah, I'm here because I'm the safe bet.  Our new up and comings are too green and they aren't ready.  I'm a safe bet.  Not for gold, hell no.  But bronze?  Yeah, I can probably manage that."  Gabriel shrugged.  "Coupled with my brother, who is a serious gold contender, then you've got two medals for Canada in one event.  That's how the statistics work."  

 

"And why are you here?"  

 

Gabriel blinked a little and looked at Sam, opening his mouth and then snapping it shut, looking back to the computer as the figure jumped into the quad again.  He counted the rotations.  One, two, three, four, leg extend and push into the double.  

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.  Gabriel looked so sad, so melancholy in that moment.  He swallowed hard and reached out to touch him on the shoulder.  "Why are you here?"  

 

"To support my brother and to win a medal of course,” Gabriel rattled off the same thing that he had told the press a hundred times.  That was true, safe.  Sure it wasn't the whole truth, but it was definitely better than nothing.  

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  "How about the real reason?  I'm sure that yes, you are here to support your brother.  But you could have come with him without skating.  Hell, you probably could have coached your brother."  

 

Sam waited a minute, but Gabriel didn't answer.  His hands were tight on the railing and the jump the figure skater on the computer landed every single time played over and over again.  "Why are you putting yourself through this?"  

 

"Because..."  Gabriel sighed and sagged.  Dammit it all to hell.  He was tired, so fucking tired.  Tired of lying to himself and to everyone.  What if he told Sam… who would believe Sam anyways if he did tell?

 

"I wanted to prove I wasn't a has-been.  That my golden period of figure skating-"  He held up his hand to forestall Sam's protest.  "That's what it was, don't argue."  

 

Gabriel wasn't sure if he was happy when Sam didn't protest or add anything else.  "I wanted to prove that I could move beyond that era into what has been created today."  He took another breath and stared at the computer.  "Because I have played it safe and been "good" my entire career-"  He leveled a look at Sam, not letting him protest that either.  "Your mother would agree with my assessment, don't argue with that either."  

 

Gabriel sucked in another breath and blew it out, slowly.  "Because I could have been great if I had pushed, Sam.  I could have been as good as Cas is, maybe even better."  He closed his eyes.  "Maybe it's too late, maybe I lost the ability to push and I should settle for good.  But I'm going to try.  Just once.  Just once to be great.  If I fail, well, then I'll know I did the right thing settling."  

 

"And if you succeed?" Sam asked, his voice quiet.  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and opened his eyes to look at Sam standing next to him.  "Then I'll have a moment in the spotlight, have a few regrets, but I'll be able to retire and not be left wondering what could have been."  Sam was quiet and Gabriel closed his eyes again.  He should at least try again, maybe twice more.  He needed to get the practice in.  

 

"Are you gay?"  

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sam.  "What?"  

 

"Or bi?"  

 

"Wh-what… what the hell, Sam?" Gabriel sputtered, staring at him.  "Why in the hell would you ask that after I bare my fucking soul to-mmfph!"  

 

Sam kept their lips pressed together for a long moment before he pulled back to stare at Gabriel.  Gabriel looked shell-shocked and like he wasn't really processing what had happened.  "Gabriel, you okay?"  

 

Gabriel blinked and then tilted his head back to look at Sam.  "Gabe."  

 

"What?"  

 

Gabriel motioned between them.  "If we're gonna, you know, do the thing, it's Gabe."  

 

Sam grinned and reached up to cup Gabriel's face in his hands.  "All right then, Gabe.  Is that permission to go ahead and kiss you again?"  He skated forward and pressed Gabriel back against the rail.  

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel whispered, unable to look away from Sam.  He would wonder what the hell was going on and what Sam was doing later.  Right now, he wanted another kiss.  

 

“Good,” Sam said.  He took his time, running his thumbs over Gabriel's cheeks, stroking slowly, leaning in to brush their noses together before kissing Gabriel.  The skater melted into him and Sam was suddenly very glad that he had a wall he could press Gabriel into.  

 

By the time Sam pulled away from him, Gabriel knew that it was obvious just how much he had liked that kiss.  But he couldn't have cared less.  It was two in the morning during the Olympics.  It was just them and whoever was manning the security cameras.  He looked up at Sam and licked his lips, watching as the flush on Sam's cheeks got a little darker.  "What was that for?"  

 

"I think you're amazing,” Sam whispered.  

 

Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "Kiddo, I told you, I'm a has-been."  

 

Sam pressed a finger to Gabriel's lips and shook his head.  "Listen to me, okay?"  He waited for Gabriel to protest and leaned in again, kissing Gabriel's stubbled cheek.  "I knew who you were the second you skated up.  I didn't know how to react."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, a few things starting to add up.  Why Sam had stumbled and been so willing to back off.  "You knew me?"  

 

Sam swallowed hard and cleared his throat, looking to the side, taking a deep breath.  "I had a crush on you when I was fourteen.  It was your first Olympics.  I had been skating since I was a kid."  

 

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he stared at Sam, his mouth going dry.  "You..."  

 

"Your second Olympics, you were so determined to just do what you could and be absolutely amazing at it.  You weren't perfect and you rejoiced in that."  Sam swallowed hard.  "And now, here we are, in your third Olympics, and you're just as amazing as I always thought you were."  

 

"Sam..."  Gabriel shook his head and swallowed again, trying to compute exactly what that meant.  "I can't..."  

 

"And since I'm pretty sure your eyes have been glued to my ass every single time I've skated away from you, and the looks you were sneaking in the shower, I'm guessing you don't mind the kiss,” Sam finished, grinning and leaning in to steal another quick kiss from Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel let his eyes fall shut as Sam kissed him again.  Damn, what the hell was this amazing kid doing wanting someone like him?  When Sam pulled away and grinned at him, Gabriel licked his lips and shivered when Sam's eyes darkened and he moved in closer.  Holy shit he hadn't appreciated quite how big the kid was until now.  "Uh.  Can we rewind for a second?"  

 

Sam chuckled and reached up to press a thumb into Gabriel's lip.  "Sure.  What part do we need to back up to?"  

 

Gabriel blinked and cleared his throat.  "Uh.  Start with, you've had a crush on me for something like twelve years?"  

 

Sam laughed and pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s.  "The same way any other horny teenager has crushes on celebrities.  I didn't think I would ever get to meet you-christ!"  

 

"So, after meeting me, how are you not disappointed?" Gabriel blurted.  

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel.  "What?  Why on earth would I be?  You're here, you're pushing yourself, you seem to be attracted to me and you just let me kiss you.  What is there to be disappointed in?"  He pressed a hand to his face and groaned.  

 

"You cuddled up with me and thank fuck it was adorable or I would have ended up in an entirely different situation."  And now Gabriel was looking at him with the strangest look on his face.  Sam cleared his throat.  "Not that, I'd, you know, push or anything."  

 

Gabriel raised a finger and shook his head.  "I'm still stuck on the bit where you find me attractive."  He eyed Sam up and down.  "No offense there, Sam-o, but you could land anyone you wanted, especially here."  

 

"So?  I want you."  Sam watched the way Gabriel shivered, his entire body, and grinned.  He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Gabriel's ear.  "And since you're probably sore enough, I know exactly what would help you relax and get some proper sleep tonight."  

 

Gabriel choked, and sucked in a breath.  He turned away from Sam and snapped the laptop shut.  He stuffed it into his bag and threw it over his shoulder, staring at Sam.  He licked his lips.  "... You're not fucking with me?"  

 

Sam smirked, dark and dangerous and watched Gabriel flush.  "Not yet, I'm not.  Hope to be shortly."  

 

Gabriel blinked and stared at Sam.  "Fucking hell, how are you real?"  

  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Sam laughed and took Gabriel's hand, pulling him towards the exit of the rink.  They needed to get back to their hotel room and it needed to happen now.  

 

By the time they managed to get back to the hotel, it was pitch black and there were only a few security guards milling around.  Sam pulled on Gabriel's hand and as they headed past the entrance, Sam grabbed a handful of the free condoms and lube sachets and stuffed them into his pocket.  He grinned at Gabriel's look and winked.  "Call me optimistic."  

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh, but he also didn't want to get caught.  He pressed his arm to his mouth and stumbled into the hotel room behind Sam.  As soon as the door shut behind them, Sam was on him, pushing him back against the door and kissing him so hard that it made him dizzy.  Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt this wanted by someone.  

 

Sam pulled back and stared at Gabriel, licking his lips again, dropping his fingers to the hem of Gabriel's shirt.  "You want this, right?  You're not fucking with me?"  

 

"For fuck's sake, Sam, get naked already,” Gabriel growled, reaching out and grabbing the edges of Sam's shirts, pulling it up with a hard yank.  "Don't make me do all the work here!"  

 

Sam laughed and tugged Gabriel's shirt up and off, immediately diving back into another kiss, dropping his hands to Gabriel's hips and then lifting him easily and pressing him into the door.  He swallowed Gabriel's curse and licked his way into that smart ass mouth, devouring every bit of him.  

 

Gabriel swallowed down the surge of lust and decided to do the obvious, considering the position they were in.  He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and yanked him closer until finally he could feel Sam's skin.  "Fuck, want you to fuck me, but I can't.  Not right before an event like this."  

 

"S'ok, s'ok.  Fuck me."  When Gabriel froze, Sam pulled back and stared at him.  Stunned golden eyes were wide and riveted to his face.    "What?  Not into that?  That's fine.  We can do other-mfmph!"  

 

Gabriel stared at his finger pressed against Sam's lips and then looked at him.  "Fucking christ, you'd let me fuck you?  You have a game in two days."  He dropped his forehead to Sam's shoulder and sucked in a breath.  "Okay, okay.  I will take you up on that offer, but not tonight.  Deal?"  

 

Sam nodded and leaned in for another kiss.  He was disappointed, but if that wasn't something Gabriel wanted, he could live with it.  He still had a walking, talking, kissing fantasy in his hands.  "Yes, yes, fuck, I just want to touch you, lay you out and touch every single inch of you."  

 

“Fuck,” Gabriel swore, both of his hands diving into Sam's hair and pulling him into a kiss.  "Yes.  Preferably on the damn bed and not against the door."  

 

Sam chuckled and re-adjusted his hold on Gabriel, dropping his hands to Gabriel's thighs.  He turned and walked into the room, grinning when he could feel Gabriel's legs tighten around him.  "I got you, don't worry."  

 

"It's not worry,” Gabriel said, his voice low and gruff.  Christ, the kid acted like walking around while carrying him was nothing.  "Just… fuck, aren't I heavy?"  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and shrugged.  “Not at all.  You're holding up most of your own weight."  

 

"Yeah, but you're still supporting all of-ah!"  Gabriel flailed for a moment when Sam tossed him down into the bed they had both been curled up in earlier.  

 

Sam chuckled and kicked off his shoes and socks, watching as Gabriel started to do the same thing.  He grinned at him and rolled his eyes.  “Gabriel.  You are as light as a damn feather and I had no problem lifting you up and throwing you into the bed.  Would you like to do it again to demonstrate?"  

 

Gabriel flushed and shook his head as Sam climbed into the bed and then on top of him.  Sam's hair was hanging around his face and Sam was giving him one of those wide grins again.  The kind that made his heart turn over in his chest and wonder what the fuck someone like Sam was doing with him.  "Shall we get this show on the road?"  

 

"In a second,” Sam said, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again.  Gabriel immediately wrapped his arms (and legs, fucking flexible bastard), around him, but Sam focused on kissing Gabriel until he was gasping for air, his entire body shaking.   _There_.  That was better.  That was what he wanted.  "I could kiss you for hours."  

 

"Well, you are welcome to try after we get the edge taken off,” Gabriel growled, rocking his hips up to rub against Sam.  "I won't ask more than once kiddo, let's go."  

 

Sam grinned and pressed his entire body along the length of Gabriel's.  The low groan that got him was satisfying as fuck.  Gabriel's hips immediately bucked up to rock and rub against him.  "Slow down.  Not in any rush and I have no intention of letting you end up sore,” He teased.  

 

Gabriel sucked in a slow breath and nodded.  "Yeah.  Yeah."  Christ, Sam was huge.  He'd appreciated it in an aesthetic sense while Sam was skating, but now, with Sam pressing him into the sheets, it was a whole different sense.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard.  

 

Sam leaned in for another kiss, and this time, Gabriel went with him, kissing him soft and slow.   _Fuck_.  Gabriel was letting him get away with this.  "You're amazing,” He whispered, leaning in for another kiss before Gabriel could protest.  

 

"Sam, get naked already,” Gabriel ordered, tugging on Sam's skin-tight t-shirt, trying to push it up his torso.  He wanted that glorious skin all pressed against him.  He wanted it, needed it, and damn if he wasn't going to go absolutely mad trying to get more from Sam.

 

Sam laughed and reached up to pull his shirt off, tossing it towards the end of the bed.  He looked down at Gabriel and pushed his shirt up.  Gabriel tensed under him, but he waited until he had Gabe's shirt all of the way off before looking down at him.

 

"Fuck, you are gorgeous,” Sam breathed.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and reached down to tug at Sam's pants, wanting them down and off his hips.  "No need for flattery, you've already got me in your bed."  

 

"Not flattery."  Sam trailed his hands down Gabriel's chest, rubbing his thumbs over Gabriel's nipples, watching as they both hardened and Gabriel flushed.  "You are gorgeous."  

 

Gabriel shivered and managed to make eye contact with and glare at Sam.  "Idiot."   

 

Sam kissed Gabriel again, biting down on his lower lip just enough to make it swell.  "Now that we've got that clear..."  He turned his attention of Gabriel's body.  

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and shivered as Sam kissed down his neck and down to his collarbone.  "Sam, fuck, can we just get on with it already?"  

 

Sam chuckled against Gabriel's skin and looked up at him.  "You are pretty keyed up from earlier, so a good blowjob is probably in order."  He grabbed one of the condoms from where he had dropped them off on his dresser earlier.  

 

Gabriel laughed and spread his legs wider so Sam could settle between them easier.  "I'm not going to complain about getting those lips of yours on me, christ."  

 

Sam grinned and licked his lips.  "Like my lips huh?"  

 

"Gonna like 'em even more around my dick, so hurry up,” Gabriel growled, bucking his hips up and into Sam's hand.  

 

"I will have you know that good things come to those that wait,” Sam chided, leaning down and sucking hard on the skin under Gabriel's belly button.  He added a bite just after and it was worth the sudden exhalation of air from Gabriel.  "So, keep that in mind, all right?"  

 

Gabriel shivered and licked his lips.  "You're going to make me wait?"  He could feel Sam's fingers tugging down his workout pants slowly, and growled when he stopped.  "Sam, come on!"  

 

Sam laughed a little bit and looked up at Gabriel.  "Keep in mind, you jackass, that I've fantasized having you spread on my bed like this for a good portion of my life.  I am going to take my time and you are going to deal with it."  

 

His pants were yanked the rest of the way off and Gabriel shivered, bare as the day he was fucking born under Sam, who was still wearing pants, despite the meek protests from earlier.

 

"What other fantasies do you have about me?"  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and looked up at Gabriel.  "All of the usual stupid dreams that young teenagers have about their heroes.  I used to dream about you watching me skate and telling me I did a great job."  

 

Gabriel looked down at Sam, at how earnest his eyes were and cursed him.  Damn Sam for making this go this way.  "As flattered as I am by that, how about sexier things?"  

 

Sam grinned and kissed down Gabriel's sternum.   "Like what?"  

 

Gabriel tugged on Sam's hair where he could get ahold of it and glared at the Sasquatch.  "Like, what you suggested earlier.  Me fucking you.  Have you imagined that?"  

 

Sam sucked in a slow breath of air and paused, his lips just above Gabriel's hip bone.  He looked up and met golden eyes.  “Yes, God, yes, I've imagined it a thousand times over."  

 

Gabriel licked his lips and leaned in closer to Sam.  "Did you touch yourself when you imagined it?  Fuck yourself open with your fingers while you imagined that it was me, driving into you, nice and hard-mm!"  

 

Sam forgot all about giving Gabriel a blowjob and surged up to kiss him.  This time he didn't let the kiss stop, demanding more as he kissed Gabriel over and over again, devouring him.  He shifted himself into a mildly uncomfortable position and pushed his pants down.  

 

He managed to get his pants down to mid-thigh and shifted into the semi awkward position that was required so he could get his hand around both of their dicks.  Sam swallowed Gabriel's moan as he started to stroke, kissing him even harder as they moved together.  

 

Gabriel cursed and fucked up into the tight hold of Sam's hand, the friction of Sam's dick was enough to have him ready to explode right then and there.  "Fuck, Sam, fuck, yes!"

 

Sam bit down on his lip, hard, trying not think about how fucking amazing it sounded to have Gabriel calling out his name like that.  "Fuck, you can't do that, I'm not going to last,” Sam growled, both of them moving into his fist easily.  

 

Gabriel wanted to ask what the fuck he was doing, so he could keep doing it and never fucking stop, but then Sam squeezed a little harder and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock.  He went off like a rocket, exploding and rocking into Sam's hand through the aftershocks.  Sam shuddered only moments after him and Gabriel could feel the hot splatter of come on his chest.  

 

“Jesus,” Sam swore, leaning down to press his forehead to Gabriel's, panting hard and trying to keep himself lifted up and off Gabriel.  Gabriel was a hot mess, his hair a riot, his lips red and swollen, naked, his chest and belly coated in come.  It was enough to have his dick twitching all over again.  How many times had he imagined something like this?  Hundreds?  Thousands?   _Fuck_.  

 

"It's Gabriel, actually,” Gabriel managed to huff out, giving a little giggle at Sam's frown.  He leaned up and kissed Sam and watched the taller man melt almost immediately before he remembered that he was on top.  He pulled out of the kiss with a bite to Sam's lip.  

 

“Sam, I appreciate you knowing that you are not small and I can't have your weight on top of me for a long period of time.  But, keep in mind, I'm stronger than I look and I want you there."  Gabriel dropped his hands to Sam's hips and yanked him down.  

 

Sam grunted and ended up pressed against the figure skater, giving Gabriel a mild glare.  "I'm heavy, you know."  

 

"So am I, and you didn't think twice about carting my ass around the room like a damsel in distress,” Gabriel said, leaning up to kiss and lick at Sam's neck.  He had not spent nearly enough time worshipping Sam during that frenzy.  

 

"No you aren’t,” Sam protested, tilting his head back lazily, his eyes drifting closed.  He needed to get up and get them both clean.  "Heavy, that is."  He shivered when Gabriel bit down on his neck and then licked at the patch of skin.  

 

"Stop talking and bask in the afterglow already,” Gabriel ordered.

 

Sam laughed and climbed out of bed with a groan, removing his pants before padding over to the bathroom.  He grabbed a washcloth and stuck it under the hot water for a minute before walking back into the bedroom.

 

"Let me get both of us cleaned up and I will do all of the basking that you want."  

 

Gabriel snorted and gave a pleased hum as Sam cleaned him off and padded back to the bathroom.  What a nice view now that Sam had decided to take off those pants of his, especially since it was a view he could most certainly get used to.  And he needed to stop thinking like that, since he wasn't even sure that Sam would want to go again, let alone keep this up beyond the two weeks they had left here.  

 

"I can't decide which view is better,” Gabriel said as Sam walked towards him.  

 

Sam blinked and paused, lifting the covers.  "View?"  

 

Gabriel waved towards Sam.  "You.  Coming or going.  I can't decide which view I like better."  

 

Sam snorted and climbed under the covers, scooting up next to Gabriel.  "Maybe refrain from making a decision now?"  

 

Gabriel grinned and immediately pressed closer to the giant human heater that had crawled into bed with him.  He made a happy noise and pressed even closer to Sam.  "Great idea since I definitely need to see you a few hundred more times first.  Proper judge.  I can't judge you on only one look.  This isn't the Olympics."  

 

Sam laughed and kissed the top of Gabriel's head, letting himself finally relax.  It struck him that this was Gabriel Novak, brilliant figure skater, whose hand was wrapped possessively around his waist and inching further down to his ass.  

 

Gabriel opened one eye and stared at Sam and huffed.  "All right, what is it?  Are you not a cuddler?"  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and snorted.  "I don't think you would care one way or another if I was."  

 

"That… is a fair point.  But why'd you go tense?"  Gabriel pulled his head back to look up at Sam and groaned at the sight of the clock.  Christ, they needed to sleep so they could get up and practice and other sorts of important shit tomorrow.  

 

Sam chuckled and bit down on his lip.  "You're going to call me stupid again.  Or a girl.  But I just realized I'm here in bed with you."  

 

Gabriel yawned and closed his eyes, cuddling into Sam's shoulder.  "Yes, you are.  And?"  

 

"It's _you_."  

 

"First off."  Gabriel yawned again and pressed a finger into Sam's chest.  "You aren't fourteen anymore.  This hero-worship is doing wonders for my ego, but you need to take me down off that pedestal.  I argue, fight, fart and fuck just like everyone else."  

 

Sam snickered.  That sounded like something that Dean would have said.  "I'll try.  Hard not to see you as my figure skating hero though."  

 

Gabriel chuckled and tightened his arm around Sam's waist.  "If you're feeling particularly worshipful, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you on your knees for me."   

 

Sam hummed and nodded, pressing his face into Gabriel's hair again, inhaling slowly.  "I can definitely do that."  

 

"And I'll return the favor.  No gag reflex, even for a monster like you."  

 

Even half-asleep, Sam had to protest that.  "My dick is not a monster."  

 

"Your dick is huge and I am going to enjoy swallowing it so much,” Gabriel said, and slapped Sam on the ass to end the argument.  Thankfully, it worked, and Sam went quiet and relaxed again.  "Night kiddo.  Thanks for the encouragement."  

 

“Mmm,” Sam hummed and let himself fall asleep, this time properly.  

  
  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


A loud series of knocks on the door had Sam sitting bolt upright and reaching for a bat beside the bed that he didn't have any longer.  There was an angry grunt from beside him and Sam looked back to Gabriel.  Who the fuck was....?

 

"Sam, are you dead?  We've got practice in an hour, dipshit!"  

 

Sam's eyes flew to the clock and he swore when he realized how late it had gotten.  He grabbed his pants and yanked them on, going to the door and opening it only as much as the chain would allow.  "I'll meet you down there!"  

 

Dean raised both eyebrows and took in the sight of Sam with his hair messed up to holy hell and not wearing a shirt.  "Well, someone had a good night.  Where'd Gabriel end up?"  

 

“Uh,” Sam hesitated answering and watched the shock on Dean's face before he slammed the door shut.  "I'll see you downstairs in twenty!"  He hurried into the bathroom and turned the shower on, before rushing back out to grab clothes and stuff them into his gym bag for later.  

 

Gabriel was still a lump on the bed and Sam grinned at him, kneeling on the bed and nuzzling the top of his head.  "I think we both overslept, Gabriel.  Cas is probably wondering where you are."  

 

Gabriel grunted and opened one eye, peering up at Sam.  "Are you meeting us at the rink later?"  

 

Sam leaned down and stole a soft, quick, kiss.  "Yeah."  

 

"Kay." Gabriel closed his eyes again.  "Get downstairs before your brother wakes me up again.  Itching powder down the shorts will look nice compared to what I will do if he wakes me up with that knocking of his again."  

 

Sam snickered and tucked the blankets around Gabriel again before hurrying in and out of the shower, barely scrubbing himself clean before rushing down to practice.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


Gabriel eventually managed to drag his sorry ass out of bed an hour later and climb into the steaming hot shower.  He felt more awake and more relaxed than he had in months.  Good, he was certainly going to need it.

 

Gabriel made his way down to meet Cas at the rink and ignored the raised eyebrow from his brother.  He caught sight of a hickey that wasn’t entirely covered up with makeup and held up a finger.  “No talking to me about being late when I can clearly see you had a good night.”  He pointed to the mark on Cas’ neck and watched him blush.  

 

“Unlike you and Sam, we simply-”

 

“Cas, it looks like he took a bite out of your neck  If you try to tell me that all you did was kiss, no offense, but I am not going to believe you.”  

 

Cas smiled and skated over to the computer, where it was resting on the railing.  "Regardless of the improvements in your personal life, I can see that you are rested and happy and this will help,” He said, tapping a few buttons on the computer.  "And I've already finished my practice for the day, so we can focus on your routine.  I think you need to go the second jump and practice that."  

 

Gabriel groaned and slumped over the rail.  "Do we have to start that?  It isn't going to matter if I can't make the first jump."  

 

"It will matter just as much, especially if you do not make the first jump.  People will want you to make the second just as more, so make sure you focus on it.  Also, you are attempting-"

 

"Cas, I'm aware of what I'm attempting.  Yes, I know no one has done it.  Yes, I know I haven't landed it and I'm not sure I can pull it off-"

 

"Then why did you put it in the program!?"  Castiel growled, crossing his arms over his chest.  "You're performing a series of moves I am not even sure that it is possible to land, and that's if I were doing them."  

 

Gabriel shrugged and grinned.  "It's going to be worth it if I get to name the move."  He skated away from Cas and towards the rink, gaining speed.  "Cue up the music already, let's do this thing."  

 

Castiel scowled and turned back to the computer, picking the place that Gabriel needed to work on.  "It will be right after the acrobatics.  Are you ready?"  

 

"Yeah!" Gabriel said as he flew past Cas on another circuit of the rink.  The music came on and his heart started to pound.  He sucked in a deep breath and focused on the jump coming up.  He could do this.  

 

"Good speed!"  Castiel called as Gabriel flew by him, easing into the motions of his routine easily.  "Keep going.  Push!" He ordered.  Gabriel looked determined in a way that he hadn't been yesterday.  Was this the influence of someone like Sam?

 

Gabriel waited for the music cue and then dug his toe pick into the ice, jumping into the air.  He made it four full rotations and his foot just needed to be-

 

Castiel watched his brother land for half a second before ending up sprawled on the ice.  Again.  "Gabriel?"  

 

Gabriel raised his arms off the ice in victory.  "I did it!"  

 

"One might argue, considering your position on the ice,” Castiel said, skating over to his brother.  Gabriel had a large grin on his face, strange.  Castiel tilted his head to the side and studied Gabriel.  "Are you all right?"  

 

Gabriel laughed a little and settled back onto the ice again, letting his hands fall down by his sides.  "Yes, yes, I'm fine, more than fine really.  I made it Cas, I can do this!"  

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and stared down at Gabriel.  "I did not see you land the jump, Gabriel.  Why are you excited?"  

 

“Because,” Gabriel said, sitting up and dusting the ice off of him.  "I managed all of the rotations!  I nearly came down on the right foot, it just slid out from under me.  So the momentum wasn't in the right spot, or quite there.  It doesn't matter, I managed it!" He said, getting back onto his skates and stretching.  "Let's do it again, I’m going to land this sucker."  

 

Castiel watched as his brother skated a lap around the rink, stretching after his fall.  He blinked.  What had happened last night?  He pressed his hand to his neck and thought of Dean, causing him to smile.  Whatever had happened, it was for the better.  Now he had to hope that Gabriel would figure out the rest of his routine in time for their short and long programs.  Shorts were in two days, long programs were in four.  They were running out of time.

 

"Cas, come on, queue up the music!" Gabriel called, shaking out his limbs again.  "I want to try the second jump again!"

 

He could not remember the last time that Gabriel had looked this excited about skating.  Whatever had gotten into Gabriel was a good thing, and he clearly needed much more of it.  Castiel made his way back over to the computer and queued up the music again, letting it play for Gabriel as he swung by.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Two hours later, Sam followed Dean into the rink and heard the sounds of Gabriel cursing, loud and clear.  Apparently things weren't going quite as well as Gabriel had wanted them to.   _Damn_.  Maybe he wouldn't invite Gabriel to his game tomorrow, since it sounded like they needed to stay and practice.  

 

"I'm gonna go put my skates on,” Dean said, waving to Sam as he jogged over to where Cas was standing next to the computer.  Sam watched him go and dropped his bag on the ground, slipping his own skates on and tying them up.  He winced when he heard the sound of Gabriel hitting the ice again.   _Shit_.  And that hadn't been a gentle hit either.  

 

Sam opened the door to the rink and skated over to where Gabriel was laying on the ice and squatted down next to him.  "How's it going?"  

 

"I am never going to land this jump.  Every time I get close, it seems like I fuck up and start all over at the beginning,” Gabriel grumbled, leaning back to glare at Sam.  At least he was blocking the bright fluorescent lights, that was nice, refreshing even.  "I should give up now and take the deductions for turning these into triples."  

 

Sam huffed and offered Gabriel a hand, pulling him back to his feet.  "No, you shouldn't, now shut up, quit whining and get ready to do it all over again."  He skated over to where Castiel was standing by the computer with his brother.  Cas was engrossed in a conversation with Dean.  Or… they were just staring at each other.  Again.  Creepy fucks.

 

"You two wanna take it outside?"  

 

Dean's eyes snapped to Sam and he scowled.  "I'm just putting my skates on."  

 

"I fail to see how staring soulfully into Cas' eyes counts as putting your skates on, but if that is how you see it..."  Sam shrugged and winked when Dean gave an indignant sputter.  There, that was much better.  Always good to see his brother disgruntled.  

 

“Fuck off,” Dean growled, gesturing towards Gabriel with his chin.  "Go cheer your boyfriend up."  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and hit a button on the laptop to cue the music and turned back to where Gabriel was standing in the middle of the rink, his hands on his hips.  "Come on, Gabriel, start it over, from the top."  He watched Gabriel give a tired nod before skating to the center of the rink.  

 

"Jeeze, I said cheer him up, not turn into a slave driver,” Dean said, turning back to Cas, who was now staring at Gabriel again.  He fought down a flare of jealousy and tapped Cas on the cheek.  "Hey, I'm over here."  

 

"Gabriel listened,” Castiel said, his voice full of awe.  "Gabriel listened when your brother told him what to do."  

 

Dean paused, wondering if that was supposed to have some sort of significance.  Apparently it was.  "Yeah?  Doesn't he listen to you tell him what to do?"  

 

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean.  “Yes, but he does so only after making some sort of comment, or joke and makes it abundantly clear he is only listening because he wants to.  He just… listened to your brother without saying anything back to him.  I have not seen Gabriel do that before."  

 

Dean hummed and then shrugged.  "Maybe he wants to make sure that he gets laid again tonight."  

 

"Dean!"  

 

"What?  Don't tell me you thought they were all innocent last night.  I know what Sam looks like when he had a damn good night and that was a daaaamn good night for Sammy."  Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow at Cas.  "Might even be comparable to our own damn good night."  

 

Castiel flushed and looked away from Dean, turning back to the computer.  "Will I be staying with you again tonight?"  

 

"Do you want to?"  

 

"I-"

 

"All right Gabriel, let's go.  Push, come on!" Sam called, watching as Gabriel skated around the rink once, twice, building up the speed that he was going to need to make the jump.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat and leaned in to kiss Dean, slowly.  He pulled back from the kiss a moment later, and licked over Dean's lips.  "Yes."  

 

Dean stared at Castiel as he skated away and then looked around the arena frantically.  No one else here besides Clif, good.  Granted, he didn’t give two shits, but whoever was hazing him didn't need to get any ideas about coming after Cas.  He smiled as Cas skated to Sam’s side and started shouting out encouragement as well.   _Well, well, well._  Looked like these new room changes were going to be permanent.  Especially since  neither he or Sam had any complaints.  

 

Sam winced when Gabriel ate it hard again and angrily hit the ice, two, three times before snarling and standing back up.

 

"Cue the music again!" Gabriel growled.  

 

"Gabriel, I think you might benefit from taking a break-"  Sam started when Gabriel cut him off.  

 

"I am not taking any breaks!"  Gabriel started to pick up speed again.  "Cue the damn music, right before the jump!"  

 

Sam hit the button on the computer and watched the rink fill up with sound again as Gabriel's focus turned to the jump.  He bit down on his lip, his eyes riveted to Gabriel.  Something was going to happen.  Gabriel was pissed and now he was getting reckless, which meant he was going to end up hurting himself or something equally stupid.  He cursed and started to call out to Gabriel to bring it in and to take a damn break when Gabriel launched himself into the air.  

 

The second Gabriel started the jump, Sam knew it wasn't going to end well.  He sprinted towards Gabriel and shouted for Cas and Dean.  Gabriel was on the ground, clutching his thigh in pain.  Sam immediately dropped to his knees next to Gabriel.  "You fucking idiot, I am going to kill you!" Sam snarled, his hands traveling slowly over Gabriel's skin, praying that nothing was broken.  

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a deliciously long chapter!

  
  


"His hamstring is bruised.  He'll be all right, but he needs to stay off it for the next twenty four hours.  So he can heal,” The doctor said, moving to the sink to wash his hands off.  "You're very lucky, Mister Novak.  You could have ended up with a torn ACL had you fallen differently."  

 

Gabriel scowled at his knee, wrapped up in bandages and ice packs.  Twenty four hours without practice, and even then, with the short programs the day after, there was no way he would have time to practice for the long program anymore.  He'd do the routine for short and then he'd be ordered to rest.  

 

"Do you understand, Mister Novak?"  

 

Gabriel looked up at the doctor and gave a curt nod.  "Yes."  

 

"Good.  Stay off that leg if you want to have any hope of taking care of it,” The doctor ordered, glancing up to the tall man standing beside the figure skater.  "You are very, very lucky."  

 

Gabriel waited until the doctor was gone before hitting the bed angrily.  "Dammit!"  

 

"Gabriel."  Sam covered Gabriel's hand on the bed and squeezed.  "You could have fucked up your leg permanently.  You know how dangerous it is to skate when you are angry, and you weren't just skating when you were angry.  You were trying a jump that is difficult on it's own."  

 

Gabriel swung his legs off the bed and grabbed the crutches that the nurse had left there for him.  "Right, make me feel like more of a fucking idiot, why don't you?  That's a great fucking plan.  Fuck off, Sam, I don't need your pity."  He ignored the wounded noise from Sam and focused on getting onto the crutches so he could get out of here.  

 

"It's not pity, you fucking asshole!" Sam growled, walking around to the other side of the bed.  He grabbed the crutches away from Gabriel and leaned into his space, glaring at him.  He laid the crutches down on the bed and leaned into Gabriel’s space.  "Do you remember when you blew out your achilles?"  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and stared up at the ceiling.  "Save me your motivational speeches of how I managed to come back and win the day-"

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's chin his hand and forced golden eyes to look at him.  "Do you remember or not?!"  

 

"Of course I remember!  It's not like I forgot that agonizing pain and being unable to walk properly for weeks!" Gabriel shouted, glaring at Sam.  

 

Sam sighed and dropped his hand away from Gabriel's chin.  "Forget it.  Just… forget it.  I'll find someplace else to sleep tonight.  Get some rest, I won't bother you."  

 

Gabriel blinked, wondering what the fuck had just happened.  "Sam!"  The tall man didn't stop and made it out through the door and out of the damn office before he could even move.  Gabriel scrambled for his crutches, managing to get off the bed and make his way over to the door.  "Sam, stop, you asshole!"  

 

He made it to the door and made it almost all of the way through when the door started to close and caught on the edge of the crutches, sending him crashing to the floor.  Gabriel swore as pain lanced up his leg and he had to sit there and breathe hard, trying to wait for the pain to recede.  

 

"You dumbass,” Sam said in defeat, kneeling back down next to Gabriel.  He picked up the crutches and leaned them against the wall.  A moment later, he picked up Gabriel and set him back down on his feet.  He didn't bother trying to meet Gabriel's eyes, it wasn't worth getting mocked again.  "Are you all right?"  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Why did you want to know if I remembered when I tore my achilles?"  

 

Sam didn't answer, just stared at the floor.  

 

Gabriel reached out and grabbed the crutches letting them support his weight as they stood there.  “Sam, tell me."  

 

"I was watching on TV when it happened.  You went down and you didn't move, you were in so much pain and you couldn't move.  I'd never seen you like that,” Sam said, clearing his throat again as he stared at the ground.  He glanced up at Gabriel a moment later and sucked in a breath.  "Watching you go down today..."  

 

"You remembered watching me pull my achilles,” Gabriel supplied, reaching out to touch Sam on the arm.  "Trust me, that hurt a hell of a lot more than this did."  

 

"No, it was just."  Sam sucked in a breath.  "You nearly gave up on skating after that."  

 

Gabriel gave Sam a confused look and huffed.  “Sam, not to be a dick, but you’re going to have to spell it out for me.  I’m clearly not understanding.”  

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh.  “It’s like, you’ve forgotten what an amazing skater you are.”  

 

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “Kiddo, you’re already in my bed, you don’t need to-”  Gabriel frowned and crossed his eyes, staring at the finger that was pressed against his lips.  He looked back up at Sam and raised an eyebrow.  

 

“Come to my game tomorrow,” Sam said, clearing his throat.  “Let me, let me prove to you what I see, okay?  And then come to my game.”  

 

Gabriel waited until Sam’s finger was removed and hanging by his side.  “That didn’t sound like a request there, Sammich.”  

 

“It is.  Sorta.  I just…”  Sam swallowed.  “Let me show you?  Okay?”  

 

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.  “All right.  We can do the movie-turning-point montage if it’ll make you feel better.”  

 

Sam looked around the office a moment before leaning in to kiss Gabriel.  “I don’t want to see you get hurt and quit before you prove to everyone exactly how much you kick ass.”  He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s.  “That’s why I was angry.”  

 

Sam pulled back just enough and traced his thumbs along the line of Gabriel's jaw and gave him a smile.  "I want everyone to see in you what I already see."  

 

Gabriel's mouth went dry and he stared at Sam, shaking his head before looking down at his lap.  "I'd accuse you of being star struck, but you've seen me naked, so there isn't much more I can bare to you here."  

 

Sam took Gabriel's chin and lifted it, forcing Gabriel to look at him.  "Gabriel.  You are an amazing, talented skater.  You made me fall in love with the sport, you will be remembered.  And I want you to win this for no one but yourself, because you deserve it."  

 

Gabriel wanted to scoff and make a comment, but Sam was looking at him so earnestly...  It was hard not to believe the kid when he looked like that.  Maybe if he just went along with it for now.  No harm in that.  "All right."  

 

Sam smiled and walked across the room and held the door open for Gabriel.  "All right then."  

 

Gabriel huffed and moved himself towards the door.  "I guess that means you're staying in the room tonight?"  

 

"I'm staying in your bed tonight.  You'd have to call security to get me out of it,” Sam promised, making sure that Gabriel's crutches didn't get stuck in the door again before he moved to the front door of the office.  Reporters were standing outside and he grinned.  "Ready to face your media?"  

 

Gabriel groaned.  "Sonofabitch, where is my coach?  Or our fucking publicist?  We have them so I don't have to deal with this yahoos."  

 

Sam snickered.  "Do you actually have a coach?"

 

"Yeah.  Chuck Shurley."  Gabriel shrugged.  "Honestly, he's been my coach for years, but he's a bit of a hobo.  I don't need him for too much.  He's really Cas' coach.  He's just mine on paper."  

 

"Ah, that would explain why I haven't seen him,” Sam said, pausing with his hand in front of the door.  "Want me to plow you a path, or do you want to give a statement?"  

 

Gabriel glared at the window and sighed.  "I have to give a statement that says I will still compete and that I am going to rest tomorrow.  Blah, blah, blah.  It'll be the same thing I said after my achilles, just good news instead of bad."  

 

Sam snickered and went to the door.  "Alright, so ready to go ahead and do this?"  

 

"Yep."  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Two hours of inquisition later, Gabriel flopped face-first onto his bed and groaned happily.  All of the weight was off his leg and it was exactly what he had needed.  

 

"You need your icepack changed?" Sam asked, shutting the door behind them as he headed over to where Gabriel was laying on the bed.  "Pretty sure that you do."  

 

Gabriel gave an unhappy grunt.  He didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything, but dammit, Sam was right.  "Yeah.  But I'm comfy,” he protested.  

 

Sam hummed and looked at Gabriel sprawled across the bed.  "Can you manage to get onto your back?"  

 

It took him a minute, but Gabriel managed to turn over without straining his leg and sank back into the pillows.  "Well, I'm on my back, now what?"  

 

Sam came into the bedroom with a new bandage and ice pack.  "I get your bandage changed."  He knelt down on the bed and slowly lifted Gabriel's leg into his lap, undoing the bandage around his thigh.  

 

Gabriel groaned and opened an eye, lifting his head to stare at Sam as he undid the bandage and carefully put his leg down, swapping out ice packs and starting to wrap his leg up again.  “Stop being all gentle and perfect like that.  I don’t know what to do with that.”  

 

Sam chuckled and finished wrapping Gabriel’s leg, bringing the other icepack to the freezer, putting it in along with the two extras they had been given.  “How about you just say thank you and rest?”  

 

Gabriel grunted and leaned back into the pillows.  “Thanks.”  

 

Sam smiled and sat at the end of the bed, lifting one of Gabriel’s feet into his lap, followed by the other.  “Relax, let me take care of you.  You did just have an injury after all, you have some license to be pampered."

 

Gabriel laughed and raised an eyebrow at Sam, curious as to what exactly his pampering was going to entail.  "Are you going to give me a foot massage?  I can't remember the last time someone gave me a foot massage that wasn't paid to do it."  

 

Sam smirked at Gabriel and pressed his thumbs into the ball of Gabriel's foot, watching as he groaned.  "I would tell you to ask my brother about my foot massages and how they are to die for, but I'd rather you just experience them first hand.  Sound like a plan?"  

 

Gabriel let his head fall back to the pillows again and stare down at Sam.  "You are spoiling me, stop it."  

 

“No,” Sam responded.  He focused on Gabriel's feet and making Gabriel moan as he shivered and shuddered at every touch.  "Doesn't Cas give you foot massages?  We used to do that when Dean or I couldn't afford a masseuse.  Which, has been majority of our lives up until damn recently."  

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "No, Cas and I don't massage our feet.  Normally we take care of our own-ah!"  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and pressed his thumb into the spot again, watching as Gabriel shivered and grinned.  "Guessing that's a good spot, huh?"  

 

“Y-yeah,” Gabriel said, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in a few breaths of air.  It didn't take long for him to be a groaning mess as Sam completely took him apart.  "How the fuck is this normal, they're just feet and I feel like you've relaxed my entire body!"  

 

"There is a massage art called reflexology and how almost every muscle group in the body can be pointed back to the feet,” Sam said, pressing his thumbs in on the arch of Gabriel's foot, watching as he cried out and shivered.  "Clearly you are someone who benefits from regular massages."  

 

Gabriel sucked in another breath and nodded.  "Yeah, apparently."  

 

Sam chuckled and keep up the massage and then put Gabriel's feet back to the bed gently, reaching up to touch his thigh.  "How is the leg feeling?"  

 

Gabriel was pretty sure that his brain had melted out his ears hours ago and that it was gone and never coming back.  Brain was gone, baby, gone.  He took a deep breath and stared at Sam.  To make matters worse, he was totally, totally sitting at half-chub and he wanted to ask for a blowjob, but what asshole asks for a blowjob after they have received the best foot massage of their life?

 

Sam raised an eyebrow when Gabriel didn't respond.  He shifted to lay on the bed next to Gabriel and reached out to comb his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  "Yo, earth to Gabriel.  You alive there?"  

 

"Guh."  It was a response, which was better than silence.  Improvements.  Small ones, but then, small steps were important.  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and smiled, leaning in to kiss him.  "Anything else that you want?"  

 

Oh, _damn_ he wanted a blowjob.  Wanted Sam's pretty lips wrapped around his dick, to swallow him down, whole and taking advantage of how delicious he tasted.  He wanted it more than he wanted to think about, but he couldn't ask for it.  "...nah."  

 

Sam huffed and nipped at Gabriel's lower lip.  "Stop being an asshole and tell me what you want.  I'm not going to care about what it is.  I swear, so just get your head out of your ass and ask me for it already?"  

 

"After a massage like that I could totally use a blowjob.  But who asks for a blowjob after they just got an amazing massage.  It's fine, I'll be fine-"

 

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed, lifting Gabriel's leg and spreading them enough so that he could settle between them, his hands on Gabriel's hips.  "Or you could stop freaking out about offending me and ask for a damn blowjob."  

 

Gabriel groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "Kid, I'm not sure that I can reciprocate, let alone make it through a blowjob awake after that massage, so it's better if you let me just accept my old age and guh!"  He gasped as Sam's hand was suddenly around his dick, giving steady tugs and bringing him to full hardness so fast his head was fucking spinning.  "Sam!"  

 

"I like you saying my name like that,” Sam said with a wink, carefully tugging Gabriel's sweatpants down just enough to free his dick, stroking up and down it as precome started to bead at the tip.  "I have to say that I like you like this period.  All spread out for me, wanting my mouth on you..."  

 

Well if Sam was going to have them ride this roller coaster, he might as well go along with it for the time being.  Nothing else that he could do, so he might as well take advantage.  "All right, fine, if you want to go ahead and give me a blowjob, have at it."  

 

Sam shook his head and leaned down, licking across the tip of Gabriel's cock, watching as he jolted.  He looked down at Gabriel and rubbed his thumbs along Gabriel's belly.  "Relax sweetheart.  I don't want you straining anything else."  

 

Gabriel felt his heart jump into his throat at the endearment from Sam.  He sucked in a slow breath.  He had to remember that there wasn't going to be anything for them after this.  They would have the Olympics and everything else beyond that was a dream, a dream that he needed to let go of.  But Sam was looking at him and damn if he didn't want to keep that look for as long as he could get it.  "You try holding still when you're getting an amazing blowjob!"  

 

Sam just laughed again and leaned down to suck the tip of Gabriel's cock into his mouth, feeling precome burst over his tongue.  He groaned and pushed his mouth lower.  

 

Gabriel was about to demand that Sam grab a damn condom, since he certainly had plenty after snagging a handful from the dispenser at the front of the hotel lobby.  Then Sam just decided to go ahead and swallow him bare.  Nice thing about the Olympics was all of the required health-testing to be able to show up, so they were both clean.  He might as well sit back and enjoy the ride.  

 

Gabriel choked and pushed his fingers into Sam's hair and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax.  Oh fuck, Sam was determined to drive him wild.  He wasn't going to be able to keep this up, he was going to blow so fucking fast.  

 

Sam ignored the whimper from Gabriel when he pulled away and stared up at the figure skater, grinning at him.  "Just let go and let me take care of you, okay?" Sam whispered, stroking Gabriel slowly, watching him gasp and bite down on his lip.  "Don't worry about returning the favor, don't think about skating, just think about this, about my mouth on you."  

 

Gabriel trembled, but nodded, sucking in a deep breath, trying to focus on Sam again as that mouth went down and over his cock again.  He had to try not to blow too quickly, but fuck, it was like Sam knew everything he liked and then more.  "Sam, fuck,” He tugged on Sam's hair and let his eyes slam shut.  If he kept watching like that, he was going to lose it too fucking soon.  

 

Sam hummed and pressed deeper, shivering when Gabriel choked out another loud cry.  He could feel the tip of Gabriel's dick pressing at the back of his throat and swallowed around it slowly.  He moved one of his hands to roll Gabriel's balls in his hand and felt Gabriel swell on his tongue.  

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gabriel swore, his thighs shaking as he tried to keep from bucking into Sam's mouth.  He started to shiver, sucking in deep breaths of air.

 

"Sam, I can't-fuck, Sam!"  Gabriel came, grateful that Sam was holding him down enough to keep from straining his leg.  He slumped down to the bed again and realized as Sam came to curl up next to him that Sam must have swallowed.  He groaned and stared at Sam.  "Fuck, did you swallow?"  

 

Sam shrugged and settled in next to Gabriel.  "Yeah.  Should I not have?  Do I need to go brush my teeth before I kiss you?"  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the absolutely fucking ridiculous question and pulled Sam down for another kiss, licking into his mouth eagerly, catching all traces of the taste that was still lingering in his mouth.  "Fucking hell, Sam, how are you even real?"  

 

Sam laughed and pushed some of Gabriel's hair out of his face.  "Says the guy I consider to be my walking fantasy who just let me blow him."  

 

"What dude "let's" anyone blow them?  It's a yes-fuck-please-and-thank-you!" Gabriel protested, turning his head to look at Sam again.  His heart clenched at the look in those hazel eyes as Sam leaned in for another kiss.  He was getting in way too damn deep way too fucking fast.  He needed to figure out a way to keep this from getting even more out of control.   _Now_.  

 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, pressing a finger to Gabriel's lips.  "I was more than happy to blow you, swallow, and I would love for the chance to do it again.  But as I seem to recall, you are letting me prove something to you tomorrow and you are coming to my game.  Right?"  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam.  He should say no.  He should spend the day stretching and doing some light skating to make sure that he would be ready for short programs and then long in a few days.  Short at least wouldn't be a problem.  It was a routine he knew like the back of his hand and it was something he would be able to power through without too much issue.  

 

He took another deep breath, staring at Sam's hopeful and pleading look.  Fuck.   _Fuck_.  There was no way that he could say no.  "Yeah."  Sam lit up like the goddamn fucking sun at his answer and leaned in to kiss him.  Gabriel let his eyes fall closed and sighed, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders to press closer to him.  He would need to give this up, he would, but it didn't need to be right this second.  It could wait, all of it could wait.

 

Sam smiled as Gabriel relaxed into him and eventually dropped off to sleep.  He kept up the gentle rubbing of Gabriel's back, focusing on keeping the skater relaxed and sleeping peacefully  Gabriel needed to rest more than anything else tonight.  And he had a plan for tomorrow.  

 

Thank fuck for Youtube.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Fuck it, he was in love.  Sam had brought him pancakes and waffles-saying that he didn't know what his preference was-in bed, with two ginormous plates piled high.  According to Sam, whichever food Gabe had passed on would be his and Gabriel was mildly astounded at the amount of food that Sam put away with no problem.  Jesus.  Calorie burning job, sure, but christ, that was ridiculous!  

 

When they had finally finished breakfast, Gabriel glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "So, what are you showing me for the next four hours or so until you have to report for practice?"  

 

"How amazing of a skater you are,” Sam said simply, pulling his laptop out of his bag.  He made sure Gabriel was settled happily against the bed with enough pillows before climbing in next to him.  

 

Gabriel raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Sam was so fucking earnest, he had to hand it to the kid.  He would just go along with it for the time being and accept the fact that no matter what he said to Sam, the kid was only going to be even more determined.  "All right.  How are you going to do that, since I can't, you know, skate?”  

 

"Do you remember your first Olympics?" Sam asked, booting up the laptop.  He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and pulled him close, ignoring the way Gabriel tensed for a moment before relaxing into him.  

 

"Who doesn't remember any of their Olympics?  That's a stupid question to ask,” Gabriel grumbled.  "But, yes, of course I remember, Salt Lake City.  I was nineteen.  Old in those days for the Olympics."  

 

"But you were so good they didn't care,” Sam supplied.  He remembered the conversations all the announcers had had, over and over again about how Gabriel had gotten started so late in his career, not having the seriousness that his other siblings had.  

 

"And that just ended up here today with me in the Olympics at twenty seven,” Gabriel said, watching as Sam pulled up Youtube.  He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.  "Are you pulling up my performance?" He asked, laughing as Sam typed it in.  

 

His short program first and he smiled, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. Fuck, he remembered that performance.  Except for one wobble coming out of a triple, it had been perfect, something that he had sorely needed as a confidence booster going into his long program.  

 

Sam chuckled and waited for the video to finish loading.  "You bet that I am.  Give me one second,” He said, taking a breath as he waited.  

 

Sam turned and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's hair.  "I'd seen you at Nationals the year before, but I was young and stupid, so I don't know how incredible you were.  Not until I watched you skate here."  

 

"The long program was so much-"  

 

"Shh!" Sam said, pressing play on the video.  

 

Gabriel stared at the video, watching as the routine unfolded.  Back then he hadn't cared about kitsch, he hadn't become jaded and known exactly what the judges wanted to see and how.  He'd just wanted to skate, and he loved every single second that he was on the ice.  It was easy to see in every moment.  His breath caught as he landed the first jump, even though he had known that he was going to make it, it was still amazing to watch it happen.  

 

The grin on his face as he went through the routine, when was the last time he had smiled like that?  Gabriel sucked in another breath and fought for breath, breathing in time with the figure on the screen as he dashed into the triple (and the wobble) that had cost him silver that year.  He'd won Bronze, especially after the Long Program, but when he finished the routine...  Gabriel laughed through a few tears as his younger self fist-pumped the air in excitement and collected a few of the flowers off the ice.  

 

Sam glanced down at Gabriel and smiled.  "See what I mean?"  

 

"That wobble cost me the silver,” Gabriel commented, watching as the video ended.  He looked down at his hands.  What was Sam trying to get at?  That he didn't love skating any longer?

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and queued up the next video.  However long it took, he would make Gabriel see, would make him understand.  They had four hours and that was more than enough time to beat this into Gabriel's skull.  "Here, let's watch your long program.  One of the most flawless long programs that has been skated in history to date."  

 

Gabriel chuckled and watched as the video started to load.  "Yeah, that's true, but let me tell you, that outfit itched like a sonofabitch."  Watching as Sam burst out laughing and leaned in for a kiss, Gabriel had to know that he was in trouble.  Sooooooo much trouble, this was not good.  He had to figure out something quick, because Sam was going to have him twisted up and around and in knots and he wasn’t sure that he was ever going to want to be untwisted.  

 

"Yeah.  This program..."  Sam laughed and glanced over at Gabriel.  "Okay, no mocking me here, because I was fourteen and I was getting a boner if the wind blew the wrong way, but by the time you finished this routine..."

 

Gabriel felt something twist in his stomach and looked up at Sam again, raising an eyebrow at him.  "You had a problem you needed to take care of?"  

 

Sam huffed and grinned.  "I had a problem that I imagined you taking care of, over and over again, kinda solidified that fantasy for me for the rest of time."  He looked at the video and grinned.  "It might be creepy.  But I'd tap that."  

 

Gabriel reached out to poke Sam in the chest.  "May I remind you that you are tapping that?"

 

"I am more than aware of that, _believe_ me,” Sam said, leaning into another kiss, his tongue teasing across Gabriel's lips.  Fuck, Gabriel tasted so good and if he didn't have a point to prove he would have just said to fuck the hell off and worked Gabriel up all over again.  But no, he had to show Gabriel, had to make him see.  

 

Gabriel settled into Sam's chest again and watched the video.  He watched video after video of his old performances.  After about ten or eleven of them, Gabriel realized that Sam had most of them either bookmarked, or they came up immediately in searches.  "Do you watch me skate often?"  

 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, waiting for the next performance to load.  This was the one where Gabriel had torn his achilles.  It had been horrifying to watch.  

 

"Do we need to watch this one?" Gabriel asked, staring at the video, dread growing in his stomach.  "We could just skip it.  I mean, I relive it in most of my nightmares, believe me when I say that I don't need to continue living it over and over again."  

 

"We are going to watch it,” Sam said, reaching out to press play on the video.  Gabriel tensed in his arms and Sam rubbed at his arm slowly, tugging Gabriel in closer to him, making sure that he relaxed, at least a little bit.  The routine started off properly, but Sam had been able to tell that something was wrong.  "You were angry and I remember wondering why."  

 

Gabriel stared at the video and sucked in a breath, closing his eyes.  He had skated angry.  He had been furious, so determined to show all of them that they were wrong.  "You remember how old I was here?"  

 

"Twenty-three."  Sam answered immediately.  

 

"Yeah.  Castiel was fifteen.  He was starting to skate.  He was a prodigy, even back then.  He's a little older, tenured now, at this olympics, but he's not like me."  Gabriel whispered.  

 

"Why does that matter?  Did Castiel do something to make you angry?" Sam asked, watching as Gabriel fumbled a simple spin and his face became darker, angrier, more determined.  

 

Gabriel shook his head, watching the video, the phantom pain and ache of his achilles coming back as he watched as he threw himself into the next jump and flinched hard as he hit the ice and didn't move.  “No, of course not.  That kid doesn't know how to make someone angry.  He didn't do anything."  

 

Sam watched as the paramedics and Gabriel's coach ran out onto the ice and knelt beside him, turning him over slowly.  Gabriel's face was twisted with pain and he was crying.

 

"Why were you so angry?"  

 

"The media,” Gabriel said, his voice soft as the video ended and several other suggested videos came up.  "I wanted to prove them wrong, prove that I was still better than Cas.  That they couldn't start calling me a has-been at twenty-three.  There were plenty of other skaters my age, but they were already starting to call my routines dated."  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and gave him a gentle squeeze, watching Gabriel's eyes close.  He leaned down and kissed Gabriel slowly, licking into his mouth.  He moved the laptop off of them and straddle Gabriel's lap.  He pulled back from the kiss for a moment and stared at Gabriel.  "Is that when you stopped loving skating?"

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "No, I've always loved skating.  But after that, skating was a job, something I did because I was good at it.  If I could win medals, I could make my country proud.  It was all for them."  

 

"And not for you,” Sam whispered, his thumbs running slowly over Gabriel's cheekbones as he stared at him, watching as golden eyes flinched, but Gabriel nodded.  "You never skated for yourself again after that, did you?  It was just for them, for what they wanted, or needed to see from you.  That's all that it was?"  

 

Gabriel gave another nod, staring up at Sam.  "I sold out, I know."  

 

Sam shook his head and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again.  "No, no, you didn't.  Selling out would be if you hated skating and you did this for the money, or because they wanted you to.  You still love skating.  I see it when you smile."  

 

Gabriel huffed and pulled Sam into another kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.  "You have too much faith in me."  

 

"You don't have enough in yourself,” Sam said, staring at Gabriel, he grinned and pressed their foreheads together.  "I want you to do me a favor."  

 

"I'll try,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam.  

 

"I want you to stop commentating on the rest of the videos.  I don't care.  I know what happened, what you did or didn't win as a result of each wobble.  I don't care about any of that, I just want you to see how hard you fight.  You aren't fighting them.  You’re fighting because you know you are better, but you don't have a reason to be."  

 

"I..."  Gabriel looked down at Sam's finger that was pressed to his lips and sighed, nodding around the finger.  He would try to be quiet as he watched the rest of the videos.  

 

"Then after we're done, we're not going to talk about them.  You're going to come shower with me, I'm definitely going to jerk the both of us off and then we're going to go see my game, okay?” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel again, long and slow.  

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel whispered watching Sam climb off of him and settle back down on the bed.  The laptop was still only a few feet away, but it was well-within reach for Sam.  It settled into both of their laps and Gabriel watched as Sam queued up the next video.  He grinned and mimed zipping his lips.  Instead he settled back against Sam again and listened to the sound of his heartbeat behind him before they turned the video on.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


An hour and a half later, they really did need to get ready to go to the game.  Sam had just finished playing his performance from Nationals and Gabriel had grinned his entire way through it.  His style really had morphed in the last few years.  He'd adopted a much more 'fuck it!' attitude, and while it was clear it worked with the audience, he wasn't putting the work behind his routines that he needed to be.  

 

Well, fuck, that was a wake up call if he had ever needed one.  Gabriel stared at Sam as he put the laptop away and started pulling out clothes for the both of them.  "Sam?"  

 

"Hmm?" Sam asked, digging through Gabriel's bag for a fresh pair of boxers.  Where the hell were they, the bottom of the damn bag?

 

“Thanks,” Gabriel said, looking down at the cover of the bed.  Sam stopped and turned to look at him and Gabriel flushed, biting down on his lip.  Dammit he shouldn't have fucking said anything and now he looked like an idiot for mentioning it.  "I just, thanks."  

 

Sam put the clothes down on the other bed and grinned at Gabriel.  "Thank me after I've made you come your brains out.  Not for that.  I didn't do anything other than show you something you forgot."  

 

Gabriel was going to respond to that, he was.  But then Sam picked him up and carried him bodily to the bathroom and he was too busy shouting his protests and glaring at Sam to do much else about that.  He'd never giggled his way through a handjob before, but apparently there was a first for everything, including this.  

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SAP IN THIS CHAPTER JESUS. <3 Saaaaaaaaaap.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Gabriel huffed as he was escorted to one of the handicapped seats, adjusting his crutches against the wall.  At least it was close to the rink.  He would be able to see all of the action, and if Sam needed to spot him in the crowd, he could just wave his crutches.  They'd make sure he got seen over all of the flags and hands for sure.  Gabriel snorted at the idea and blinked when someone settled into the seat next to him.  

 

"How is your leg?"  Castiel smiled at his brother.  

 

"How is Dean in bed?" Gabriel countered, his eyes going to the hickey on Cas's neck.  It looked even darker than it had been the day before and by the blush that Castiel was sporting, it had been the right question to ask.  

 

Castiel coughed and watched as the teams continued their warm-ups on the rink.  "I missed you at practice today."  

 

"Doc said to stay off it for the day and keep it iced, and I’m not risking it since shorts are tomorrow.  I'll go out for a warm-up skate tonight, workout some to make sure I'm loose and ready, but I'm not going to jeopardize the performance,” Gabriel said, catching sight of Sam as he hit the ice, he and Dean running through drills easily.  

 

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Gabriel.  "You are different, something is wrong.  What is wrong, Gabriel?"  

 

Gabriel laughed.  "Nothing is wrong!  I just, I got a wake-up call that I needed, that I had really needed.  I'm going to be ready for tomorrow."  He waved as Sam skated by and watched Sam give them both a toothy grin behind the helmet.  

 

"You realize if we cheer for the American hockey team, our hockey team might murder us?" Castiel commented, looking at the newscasters that had already noticed their presence.  

 

"I'll root just as loudly for Canada at their game.  Just from home instead of here."  

 

Castiel shook his head and watched as Dean pointed to him in the crowd.  He flushed and looked down at his hands.  Dean was determined to continue to embarrass him, no matter how much he asked for Dean not to do it.  "You are sure we won't get in trouble?"  

 

“Look,” Gabriel said with a huff.  "I am here rooting for Sam.  You are here rooting for Dean.  Neither of could give two shits less about the American team as long as those two do well and continue to have a reason to stick around.  I am absolutely rooting for Canada to beat the US, but I want Sam and Dean to succeed."  

 

"Well, well, well.  Tell us how you really feel, Gabriel.  Are you certain you couldn't be painted in a negative light?" A smooth voice asked.  

 

Gabriel tensed and resisted the urge to groan.  Of course he had to show up, bastard.  "Crowley."  He grabbed his crutches and stood up, offering his hand to Crowley, raising an eyebrow at the black suit.  He was their team's publicist and of course he had to make note of the two of them attending them game.  "We're just here to watch the game and to cheer for two of the American players.  Of course we will cheer for Canada."  

 

"I will expect to see you at the next few games then.  Wouldn't want your loyalties brought into question."  

 

Gabriel cursed and was ready to argue when Castiel laid a hand on his arm.  "Unfortunately, Crowley, as I am certain you are aware, Gabriel has been injured and is suffering from Cabin Fever.  When I offered him several distractions, he suggested this.  Sam and Dean are friends of ours, and they offered their game as possible entertainment."  Castiel smiled at Crowley.  "And the next two Canadian games do unfortunately conflict with our schedules, which, of course you will not want to impact."  

 

Crowley scowled.  "A likely excuse-"

 

"If Canada does make it to the semi-finals and the finals, Gabriel and I will be more than happy to attend in full Canadian regalia."  Castiel looked down at their jackets that did proudly display the maple leaf on white background.  "It is not as though we have started carrying American flags.  We are here as Canadians, Crowley."  

 

Gabriel grinned at his baby brother and continued on for him.  “Besides, it is merely a matter of just attending a nearby game."  He shrugged.  "We can't help the fact that we are high profile.  Now, I think the sight of us arguing is likely to cause far more bad press than simply us attending the game."  

 

Crowley glared at them both.  “Don’t make me have extra work to cover your attendance. You will find that I am not enjoyable."  

 

Castiel offered Crowley a bland smile.  "You are never enjoyable, Crowley.  Please do let Gabriel and I return to the game.  If we require need of your services, we will let you know.  Perhaps I might also add that your absence when Gabriel was injured was… noted."  

 

Gabriel and Castiel turned their backs on Crowley as one and faced the ice again.  Gabriel settled back into his seat and couldn’t keep from grinning.  It was always satisfying to put Crowley in his place and it looked like the game was about to start!

 

Gabriel reached out and squeezed his brother's arm gently, smirking widely at him.  Castiel could be a fucking badass when he wanted to.  Now, time to cheer (a little quietly) for their two americans.  The more games the American team won, the longer Sam and Dean would continue to remain in Vancouver.  

 

The American team was good this year, and Gabriel _knew_ good.  He knew what it looked like and this was it.   _Holy shit._  Sam and Dean, when they were on the ice together, were a two-man wrecking team.  Gabriel found himself cackling with laughter every time Sam spun out of the way of a check.  It certainly wasn't the most graceful of maneuvers, but he could see Sam grinning like a loon every time he did it.  It certainly shocked the hell out of the other teams.  

 

Sam and Dean acted like an extension of the other and Gabriel couldn't help cheering (maybe more than he was supposed to, being a Canadian) when Sam managed to score a goal in the final seconds.  They had been ahead by more than enough to have a secured victory, but a cherry on top was never a bad thing.  

 

Gabriel settled back into his seat and took another sip of his coke.  On the other hand, was he officially the cherry on top?  Sam did get to come home and have a victory orgasm with him after all.  

 

Gabriel grinned and managed to get himself upright again, sucking in a deep breath.  "All right Cas, what do you say we go find our boys and celebrate with them properly?  I bet if we find their bodyguard, they'll let us in early and we and give them victory kisses."  

 

"I am not going to give Dean a victory kiss!" Castiel said indignantly.  On the other hand, the idea was certainly more than a little appealing, but that was not what he wanted to do, not yet.  He needed to do other things first.  Such as making sure that Dean was interested in their…something lasting more than a handful of days and before going their separate ways after the Olympics were over.  

 

"Whatever, I am totally giving Sam a victory kiss if he wants one!" Gabriel said with a huff.  He grinned widely and made his way over to the locker room.  Sam and Dean's bodyguard caught sight of them and waved them through the crowd of people around the door to the locker room.  Cameras were snapping pictures constantly, but Gabriel could not bring himself to care.  Sam had won and he deserved his victory kiss and orgasm.  Though, the orgasm would probably need to wait until later.

 

It didn't take too long to find the boys in the ruckus that was the locker room.  People were finally starting to thin out and and Gabriel couldn't help but shake his head as Sam lifted his brother up and spun him around.  The kid was the absolute picture of excitement.  Gabriel sighed happily and watched as Sam continued to celebrate.  His enthusiasm was clearly infectious and he couldn't help grinning along with Sam and the rest of the American team.  

 

"Gabriel!"  Gabriel looked up at the last moment, laughing when Sam swept him into his arms.  "Sam, put me down you big oaf, you can't afford to break your back!"  

 

"Psh!  Like you could!"  Sam altered his hold so it was bridal style and carried Gabriel over to the rest of the guys despite Gabriel’s protests.  "Guys, I want you to meet Gabriel!  Gabriel, meet the guys!"  

 

Gabriel waved weakly at the cheers that were suddenly thrown his way along with the questions that seemed to be thrown at both Sam and him.  Far too many eye-winks and knowing looks were coming their way.  When the team finally subsided and marched off to the showers, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "Did you just present your princess to the American hockey team?"  

 

Sam laughed and set Gabriel back down.  "Maybe.  You mind?"  

 

Gabriel glanced around and then smirked.  He grabbed Sam by the jersey and yanked him into a kiss.  By the time he let the kid pull back, he looked more than a little dazed.  Good, perfect even.  Exactly what he had wanted to see.  "Go get clean and you can have your victory orgasm when we get back to the room."  

 

Sam lifted both arms in victory.  "Woo!"  

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head, watching Sam march off to the showers. In the back of his head, he thought about Crowley, but decided that thoughts of Sam naked in the shower were much better to entertain.  No reporters in here, so no need to worry about pictures.  And even if there were, well, he could think about that later.  Much later.  

 

Castiel joined him a moment later and gave him a knowing look.  Gabriel cleared his throat and tried to pointedly ignore it.  "Don't say it..."

 

"Gabriel-"

 

"Come on, Cas.  Don't say it."  

 

"They aren't coming home with us, Gabriel.  We are going to go our separate ways after this is over.  Don't… don't get attached,” Castiel cautioned.  

 

"Like you aren't attached to Dean?" Gabriel challenged, looking at his brother.  Castiel immediately backed off and Gabriel sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "I'm sorry, I’m sorry.  Fuck, I just..."  

 

"They care,” Castiel said, his voice quiet.  

 

"And they don't care about the backstory, the politics and all the other stuff."  Gabriel shrugged and looked down at his feet.  "Sam spent the afternoon showing me all of my old performances, trying to show me how amazing I am."  

 

Castiel looked up at his brother and smiled a little.  "I think you have something with Sam, Gabriel, so don’t let it go.  It's clear that Sam cares a great deal for you and you should-"

 

"Cas!" Dean said, laughing as he walked up to the two brothers.  "I say that we celebrate with burgers and James Bond!  What do you say?"  

 

Gabriel watched his brother nod and lean up to give Dean a quick kiss.  By the enthusiastic response from Dean, it looked like they were both in a whole lot more trouble than they had originally planned for.  He looked over to the locker room and watched Sam re-emerge, his hair still wet and curling around his neck, the v-neck t-shirt clinging to him in the most fucking attractive way ever. _Hot.  Fucking.  Bastard._

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and held out his hand.  "Come on, time to get you off that leg.  You're going to need it for your routine tomorrow."  

 

Gabriel laughed.  "Make sure that you come to my routine, it's only fair."  

 

Sam sobered up quickly and he nodded.  "I'll be there, front row.  Watching and cheering you on, don't worry."  He promised, licking his lips a little bit.  "I want you to do amazing because you know you can-"

 

"Hey, hey, hey, we can take a break from working on my problems for a night and make sure that you celebrate properly.  Come on, I seem to recall promising you something."  Gabriel winked at Sam and made his way over to the door, tugging Sam by the hand.  Reporters were waiting for them, but Gabriel and Sam waved them off, heading back to their room.  

 

It was almost too easy to fall into bed together again.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote "Woo!" in a fic. xD I'm going to be shaking my head over that for a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

Gabriel watched Sam sleep, his face half-smushed into a pillow and grinned a little bit more.  He combed his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as Sam made a happy noise in his sleep, pressing closer to his touch.  Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's temple and then climbed out of bed, stretching slowly as he removed the bandage around his thigh and the ice pack.  He needed to get in at least a little time at the rink to stretch out his leg.  

 

He looked back at Sam, who had grabbed his pillow and was snuggling into it happily and felt his heart turn over in his chest.   _Fuck_.  He was in so much trouble, so, so, so much trouble.  Gabriel left Sam a note on the mirror again and made his way out to the rink.  He put on some relaxing music and let it play while he skated, slowly testing out his acrobatics.  No need to practice jumps tonight since he could save that for tomorrow, but doing some stretching for his legs would do him good tonight.

 

He thought about the videos that Sam had shown him and sighed, closing his eyes as he kept skating.  The difference before his accident and after had been clear.  Everyone had told him that, but they had expected him to know what that meant.  Of course, being the angry shit that he was, he hadn't, so he had simply kept struggling along.  It was maddening to see that there was nothing that he could say to explain what was wrong.  Something simply was wrong, and now he knew exactly what that meant, what it looked like.  

 

Gabriel blew out a slow breath of air, closing his eyes as he skated around the rink again.  A faster beat song came on and he grinned, upping his speed, cruising around the rink as the seats blurred around him.  It didn't take much longer for to realize there was someone watching him.  Rather than trying to force a stop, he let himself glide and looked around the arena, half expecting to see Sam, but there was no one there.  He frowned.  "Sam, is that you?"  

 

No response, other than the echo of his voice across the stadium.  Gabriel shook off the uncomfortable feeling of being watched and started to skate again.  No matter what he did, the feeling didn't quite seem to go away, instead it stayed there, like an itch under his skin as he moved around the rink.

 

"We've got to stop meeting like this.  People will talk." Sam called out, stepping out into the rink.  He grinned when Gabriel smiled at him and kept skating.  "Are you practicing, or just skating?"  

 

Gabriel didn't bother answering, closing his eyes as he kept skating, stretching his legs a little as he moved, shifting into a kneeling position, then out again.  "I fell in love with dancing first, that’s why I got started so late with my career.  I didn't seriously start skating until I was fourteen?  I don’t remember exactly, somewhere in there."  He spread his arms wide and then spun in a slow circle.  

 

"Ice skating was dancing on crack for me.  I loved it, but I didn't know if I would be able to do it forever.  I love how dynamic dance is."  Gabriel changed the motion of his arms, forcing himself into a tighter spin before stopping in front of Sam, opening his eyes and looking up at him with a cleared throat.  "Still love it, really.  With dancing you are in control more, or, well, it feels like it.  The jumps, the spins, you are in complete control.  In figure skating, it's not as true."  

 

Sam tilted his head and watched as Gabriel sprang into motion again, skating around him in a slow loop.  "How so?"  

 

"The jumps.  You can do everything to prepare, you can have the limbs positioned properly, but one small thing can cause you to fall.  To be hurt, to fail."  Gabriel stopped in front of Sam and looked up at him.  "I grew to love figure skating, but it was never my passion.  That was always dance."  

 

Sam cupped Gabriel's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him.  Gabriel didn't say anything else as their lips moved together.  After several long minutes, he pulled away and clear his throat, looking down at the skater.  "You are an amazing dancer and an amazing figure skater.  But if you want to dance Gabriel… then dance."  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "I have to be artistic.  I have to be more flowy, I can't be as dynamic-"

 

"Why not?" Sam challenged, looking at Gabriel.

 

"The scores-"

 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, rubbing his thumbs over Gabriel's cheekbones.  "Forget the scores, you’re doing this for you, remember?  To prove that you are capable of it.  Forget what each move is scored and how much it is worth and how perfect it needs to be.  How do you want it to look?"  

 

"Dynamic.  Moving.  Powerful,” Gabriel whispered.  

 

"I want to gasp with every motion of your arms.  I want your eyes to be furious and proud and I want the skating to be completely secondary to everything that you make me feel with every move,” Sam whispered, dropping his hands to Gabriel's hips.  "I want you to make me breathe as hard as you are by the time the routine is done."  

 

Gabriel groaned and reached up to tangle his fingers into Sam's hair, yanking him down and into the kiss, nibbling and sucking at his lips.  Fucking _bastard_.  Fucking beautiful bastard who knew how to say things in such a way that not only was he right, but fuck, he wanted to do that too.  To prove that he could do that, that he remembered how to do it.  "Yes."  

 

"You can.  You will, and I can't wait to watch,” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel again, pulling him close until they had to break away to breathe.  Fogged breath danced between them and Sam grinned, pulling a little further back from Gabriel.  "I was half expecting a penis to be drawn on my cheek when you left tonight."  

 

"Nah, we'll save that for another night!” Gabriel said, laughing as he spun in a slow circle.  Sam's words echoed in his mind and he was already starting to re-write pieces of his short program for tomorrow night that would do exactly what he wanted.  He was excited and couldn't wait to see what it ended up looking like, because this was going to be nothing short of fantastic.  

 

Sam made his way over to the computer and watched as Gabriel shimmied his hips in the next movement and then laughed, throwing his head back in delight.  His breath caught when Gabriel turned to him and winked before losing himself in more of the music, his body swaying back and forth.  Gabriel was beautiful.  

 

"How's your leg holding up?" He asked when Gabriel made another pass beside him.  

 

Gabriel gave Sam the thumbs up.  He didn't even feel it, which was a very good thing for someone with a recovering injury, but on the other hand that could totally be the adrenaline talking.  Which wouldn't be an awesome thing, but wouldn't be surprising either.  "Not bothering me yet!"  

 

"There shouldn't be a yet attached to that!" Sam said, unable to keep from laughing as he shook his head.  "I mean really, Gabriel, there shouldn't be a yet that is included with that, you know that right?"  

 

"Oh, well, of course.  That’s a given, but on the other hand, I'm doing exactly what I want right now, so I'm kinda too excited to care either way."  Gabriel swung past Sam again and then stretched.  "But speaking of doing what I want, I think I need to get some rest before tomorrow or I am really going to regret getting up this late."  

 

Sam nodded and yawned, shutting down Gabriel's computer.  "Sounds like a good idea.  I could certainly use some rest as well."  

 

Gabriel opened the door and made his way over to his duffle bag.  Which looked like it had been...almost rifled through.  He frowned and started to undo the laces on his skates.  "Hey, Sam?"  

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You didn't see anyone else when you came in, did you?" Gabriel asked, removing one skate and then the other, piling them into the bag.  He straightened the rest of the stuff that was in the bag and shook his head.  He must have just been messy when he removed them earlier.  Wouldn't be the first time, wouldn't be the last.  

 

"No...?"  Sam looked around the rink suspiciously and frowned.  He hadn't heard or seen anyone else, and it was much later in the evening than anyone else was usually up and around so the idea that Gabriel might have seen someone.  "Was someone here?"  

 

Gabriel shook himself and grinned at Sam.  "No, of course not, I just thought I saw someone earlier, who looked like you, but it wasn't.  I'm sure it was just the cleaning crew or something like that.  They're supposed to wander around and be ninjas anyways."  

 

Sam frowned and lifted Gabriel's bag for him, ignoring the look that got him.  "Oh shut up and let me carry your bag for you, deal with it,” Sam said raising an eyebrow at Gabriel, daring him to say anything else.  

 

Gabriel threw his hands up in the air.  "Oh yes, prince charming, go ahead and carry my bag for me."  

 

Sam snorted.  "I ain't charming or a prince."  

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes at Sam.  "You are a prince to me, dearest."

 

Sam snorted and caught up with Gabriel in two quick strides, bumping him with his shoulder.  "How's the leg actually feeling, since you seem determined not to tell me at all!"  

 

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam and couldn't help but laugh at him a little bit.  "I am fine.  The leg is a little sore, which is to be expected after a good workout, so now all we need to do is ice it before I go to bed and I should be right as rain tomorrow."  

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, leading the way back to their hotel.  He kept looking over his shoulder since Gabriel wasn't the only one who was getting the feeling that there was someone watching them.  It wasn't a good feeling.  Who the hell would want anything to do with them?  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Sam woke up to Gabriel's shout of "What?!  What do you mean they're gone?!" and sat up in bed, looking around frantically.  Gabriel was sitting on the other bed, his face ashen.  

 

"They have to be somewhere Cas, they have to be!  I don't care if the room was ransacked, there were a hundred more valuable things in there than your beaten to hell skates!"  

 

Sam's jaw dropped and he lunged for his phone, texting Dean.  'Are Cas' skates gone?'  

 

'Yeah, we're tearing the room apart, but someone broke in while we weren't there and now Cas can't find them.  We've got security and his coach in here.  Cas is just sitting on the bed.'  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and then to the phone.  He pressed the call button and waited for Dean to pick up the phone.  He knew his brother, Dean didn't write texts like that unless there really was something wrong.

 

"Fuck, this is all my fucking fault.  I should have never let him near me with all of the shit that was happening.  I thought that since it stopped, they had bugged off, or decided to go after someone else-"

 

"Dean, breathe." Sam ordered.  His stomach dropped.  Cas could try to skate in new skates, but it would be painful and it was likely that he wouldn't be able to perform well.  He knew that, Gabriel knew that and Dean knew it.   _Dammit. **Dammit**._  Fucking hell, what were they supposed to do?   _Dammit_!  

 

Gabriel hung up on the phone and looked at Sam.  "I'm heading over there."  

 

"Not without me you aren’t,” Sam growled, diving for clothes, yanking on his boxers and then jeans, pulling them up and over his hips.  "Who knows if who targeted Dean and Cas is going to come after you next, I'm not taking that risk, so you can wait two minutes and wait for me, understand!"  

 

Gabriel trembled and nodded, sinking back down on the bed, staring at the wall.  "Sam, someone stole his skates.  He can't-"

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.  "You listen to me and you listen right now.  You are not going to give up on your brother.  I am taking you there and leaving you there, then I am going to go search the dumpsters for the skates.  If this is the same person that tried to steal Dean's then I am going to go look at where they dumped them last time around.  Take yours with you as well,” He ordered.  

 

Gabriel nodded and grabbed his duffel bag, stuffing the rest of his immediate and necessary valuables into the bag.  "Gotcha."  He closed his eyes.  He had to compete today and he needed to stay focused on that.  He couldn't afford to be distracted by this, neither of them could.  

 

"We'll find them, Gabriel, we will,” Sam promised, throwing his laptop into a bag as well, before taking Gabriel's hand and heading for Cas' room.  They made it there, through a sea a security guards and other people who were trying to figure out what happened.  

 

The second Gabriel saw Castiel, he had his brother wrapped up in his arms, hugging him tight.  "We'll find them, it'll be okay, we'll find them."  

 

Castiel looked up at Gabriel.  "My Olympics are over, you need to win, now."  

 

"Cas, don't give up hope yet.  This same thing happened to Dean, I'm going to go check the dumpsters-"

 

"You aren't going alone!" Dean barked.  

 

Sam glowered at his brother.  "Then I'll take Clif, you stay here with Cas and Gabriel.  Divide and conquer."  

 

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but turned to look at Cas and nodded.  "All right.  Fine.  Go, and hurry.  They’ve had plenty of time to stash them if they did throw them somewhere."  

 

Sam nodded and reached out to squeeze Gabriel's arm one more time before turning for the door and hurrying out.  He knew exactly where he needed to start looking and he needed to get to it.  

  
  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's short program song - Centuries by Fall Out Boy 
> 
> If you haven't heard it - FIX THAT BECAUSE THE SONG IS AMAZING - if you have, I recommend playing it. xD I didn't write out the whole routine, BUT, just imagine it. :3

  
  


 

Two hours later, Sam slammed the lid on another dumpster.  They were out of time.  Gabriel and Cas had to report for their performances.  Cas was going to have to use brand-new skates and that was as good as a death sentence.  Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and gave a growl of frustration.  Whoever had a vendetta against them that had decided to now get Cas involved.  

 

"You know, you really should stay away from the two of them.  Not good for your… image."  

 

Sam whipped around and stared at the man in the black suit leaning against the wall.  "What are you talking about?"

 

"Young, hot hockey player.  What if everyone were to find out your personal preferences ran towards washed-up figure skaters?  Male, washed-up figure skaters?"  Crowley raised an eyebrow.  

 

"I don't give a fuck who knows, or who cares!" Sam growled, stalking towards the figure.  "Who the hell are you?"  

 

"An interested party,” Crowley said, looking down at his fingernails.  "And are you sure you don't care who knows?  Are you certain?  Are  you ready to come out to your parents, your friends, your family?  On live television with millions watching?  People are already starting to talk, so you should be careful, Sam Winchester.  Leave Gabriel Novak alone."  

 

Sam watched the man in the black suit walk away until he was out of sight.  His phone buzzed in his pocket and he yanked it out and pressed it to his ear.  "Tell me you found them."  

 

“No, Cas is getting fitted for a new set now.  You need to get down here.  Gabriel needs you,” Dean said, shutting the phone and turning to look at Castiel.  His face was still pale, far too pale in this situation, as he watched the blade on the new set of skates be sharpened.  He clenched his fist angrily.  Whoever had started this mess was going to pay and he was going to be the one to make them pay.  Bastards had gotten Cas involved and put him at risk for winning a medal that he deserved.  

 

Sam's stomach dropped and he raced towards the skating rink.  He had a few run ins with security, but Clif worked some sort of magic and he managed to make it to Gabriel, fourteen minutes before he was about to take the ice.  

 

"Sam!"  Gabriel watched Sam approach, but by the dark look on Sam's face, he wasn't going to have good news.  "No luck?"  

 

Sam shook his head and tugged Gabriel into the shadows, the threat of the guy from earlier hanging over his head.  He immediately tugged Gabriel into his arms and hugged him.  "I'm sorry, this is our fault.  We should have never gotten the two of you involved.  I don't think Dean or I will ever not feel guilty about what has happened to-"

 

Gabriel pushed a finger to Sam's lips and looked up at him.  “Sam, shut up.  It's alright.  It's done.  Cas is going to have to deal and he knows it.  He's already doing everything he can to make sure he is still a contender."  He sucked in a breath and stared up at Sam.  "There's nothing we can do now.  Cas has to skate as best he can and so-"

 

"Ten minutes, Gabriel Novak,” The security guard said.  

 

"Yeah, I hear you,” Gabriel called over Sam's shoulder.  His voice shook.  "I have to do the same."  He nodded again, forcing himself to focus.  He wasn't going to be able to remember the routine, or what he was doing.  "Sam, I can't do this."  

 

Sam wrapped his hands around Gabriel's face and pressed their foreheads together.  "You can do this.  You're going to do it, because you need to prove all of those bastards wrong.  You're going to do this because you want to do this."  

 

"But, Cas, he's the one that deserves these medals-"  

 

Sam pulled back to stare at Gabriel.  "Don't you dare try to tell me that if he wasn't able to win, your brother would not want you to skate the best you possibly could.  Castiel wants you to do exactly what I do.  Your brother sees in you exactly what I do.  We're both rooting for you.  Now you just need to be rooting for you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered, rubbing his thumbs down Gabriel's jaw.  

 

"But-"

 

"You listen to me, Gabriel Novak,” Sam growled, leaning in to kiss Gabriel.  "And you listen damn well, you hear me?"  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam.  "What?"  

 

Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel, hard and demanding, chewing and nibbling at his lips until they were bitten kiss red.  When he pulled back, Gabriel was panting and looking at him with wide eyes.  "I don't care what you do out there today.  I don't care if you eat it and lose all of your teeth.  I don't care if you skate the best that you have ever skated in your entire life.  You know what I do care about?"  

 

Gabriel shook his head, unable to look away from Sam's eyes.  They were almost glowing and he could feel Sam's passion bleeding out of them.  He sucked in a slow breath.  

 

Sam leaned in again, brushing their nose together.  "I care that you do your best.  Cliche line, I get it, I know, but I want you to come back in knowing that you left everything out on the ice.  Amazing, good, bad, ugly, I don't care.  It all has to be out there, all of it.  Shout fuck you to the people that stole Cas' skates and the people who think you are done.  Shout hell yeah to all the people cheering you on like me and Cas.  But leave it all out there, okay?”  

 

"I-Is that it?" Gabriel stuttered, staring at Sam.  Dammit, he was a fucking sap.  His eyes were tearing up and fuck, he needed to man up and not cry when someone gives a heartfelt and impassioned speech.  Especially Sam, who was looking at him like that.  

 

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel again, hearing the five minute warning over his shoulder.  "It isn’t, but you're going to have to wait to hear the next bit until you are done with your routine.  Deal?"  

 

Gabriel nodded, biting down on his lip.  "Yeah."  He nodded again, more firmly and started to walk away from Sam, towards the edge of the rink.  He could do this, he could.  

 

"Gabriel!" Sam called.  Gabriel stopped and looked over his shoulder.  Sam smirked at him.  "Kick some ass, won't you?"  

 

Gabriel laughed, the last bit of tension leaving him.  It didn't take much longer for the previous skater to finish up.  Gabriel was cued to hit the ice and the entire stadium hushed.  By now, everyone knew about Cas and everyone knew that he was fighting for something.  He looked up at the ceiling and took a breath, his lips curling in a grin.  But they didn't know that he was fighting for himself.  

  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Gabriel's short program was the same one that he had skated at Nationals, with a few additional edits.  Sam knew what to expect, at least on a certain level.  He grinned wide when Gabriel paused in the middle of the rink and waited for the music to start.  Fall Out Boy.  He shook his head.  Gabriel immediately started to move.  Sam's breath caught as Gabriel met his eyes and smirked.   _Gabriel_.

 

Sam laughed as Gabriel danced along with the lyrics, his hips shimmying with each move, any and all programmed thought leaving him as he danced his way across the ice.  The audience was singing with the music.  As Gabriel approached his first jump, Sam's heart leapt into his throat, but it was perfect.  A perfect landing and a first pump from Gabriel to the beat of the music as an added bonus.  The crowd shouted and started to scream as Gabriel built up for his next jump.  Triple-triple.  Sam knew the routine by heart by now, having watched Gabriel nail it in Nationals.  

 

Now it was even better.  Gabriel was egging the crowd on, the smile on his face wide and excited.  This wasn't the artistic precision that they had seen at Nationals, that had given Gabriel the silver medal, this was something even more powerful.  Gabriel's excitement was back.  There was still the irreverence that had always existed in his skating since his fall, but now Gabriel rejoiced in it, dismissing the need for him to be anything other than what he already was.  

 

Sam barely registered the rest of the program, but it was the best he had seen Gabriel give in years.  By the time it was over, the crowd was already on their feet, Sam with them.  He shouted and screamed for Gabriel, for the old Gabriel, the one that had something to prove, and no matter what was happening in the rest of his life, he was going to prove it and he was going to do it with a vengeance.  Gabriel skated a victory lap around the rink and collected some of the roses, bundling them into his arms before making for the exit.  

 

Not for the first time, Sam wished that he could have been the person waiting for Gabriel at the exit, but that was never going to happen.  He would be happy seeing Gabriel get the scores that he deserved.  Sure, it wasn't as technically difficult as some of the other performances, but it was absolutely the best in terms of artistry.  Gabriel had been angry and passionate and it had fit the song perfectly.  They certainly were going to remember him for as long as they could.  

 

Sam waved, hoping that Gabriel could see him from the booth, but it looked like there was no way that was going to happen.  He sucked in a slow breath and waited for the scores to come in.  Predictably average technical scores.  He scowled when he saw a harsh deduction from one of the judges, but this didn't include the artistic scores.  That was what he wanted to see, he needed to see.  Collectively the stadium held its breath.  

 

The instant Sam saw Gabriel's scores, he was out of his seat, cheering as loudly as he could.  The crowd was a few beats behind him, but when the highest point totals for an artistic score so far were announced, the entire place went nuts.  Sam stared at the video of Gabriel holding his hands to his face, golden eyes filling with happy tears.  Sam stared at the screen and dammit, he wanted nothing more than to wrap Gabriel in his arms and kiss him senseless.  Gabriel deserved it, he deserved every single moment and every single one of those scores.  He had been magnificent!  

 

The next skater (Sam didn't bother checking to see who it was) took the ice and the crowd finally started to die down.  Sam didn't stay, leaving his seat and making his way to the cool down area for the skaters.  He managed to get past security (it helped that two guards recognized him from earlier) and made it into the room just before Gabriel.  Sam laughed when Castiel hugged his brother and spun him around twice.  

 

Sam was going to wait until Gabriel was done greeting the rest of the skaters, but once Gabriel caught sight of him, he made a beeline through the rest of the crowd.  "Sam!"  

 

Sam laughed and nodded as Gabriel threw himself into his arms.  He spun Gabriel around, just like Cas had, and held him even closer.  Gabriel immediately cuddled into his chest and Sam grinned at Gabriel, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  "You were magnificent, just like I knew you would be.  Every single person in that stadium loved you and your performance."  

 

Gabriel let himself cling to Sam for another long moment before releasing the jacket in front of him.  He grinned up at Sam.  "You were watching?"  

 

"Are you kidding?  I was the one who started cheering the loudest the second that your scores were announced!"  Sam wrapped Gabriel's face in his hands and kissed the living daylights out of him, ignoring their surprised audience.  

 

Gabriel gave a cheeky grin when Sam pulled away and squeezed his hand.  "What can I say?  You give one hell of a motivational speech, kiddo."  

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, releasing Gabriel a moment later, as Cas was about to go out to the ice.  

 

Gabriel sobered and turned to his brother.  He shouldn't have been celebrating, not in front of Cas, when he was about to potentially injure himself by even trying to skate with skates that were brand new and not broken in and-

 

"Gabriel?"  

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped to Cas and he swallowed.  "I’m sorry, Cas, this should have been your Olympics."  

 

Castiel shrugged.  "I will have Sochi.  You must promise me something though.  You promise that you will make this your Olympics.  You have given yourself the best start you possibly could.  We both know that I won't be in the running-"

 

"Cas-"

 

"No, do not argue, you know I'm right.  With new skates, even if I manage the short, there is no way that I can also manage the long program as well."  Castiel smiled at Gabriel and hugged him.  "I will be cheering and rooting for you.  You deserve this.  I haven't seen you skate like that in five years, Gabriel.  It was good to see again."  

 

Gabriel swallowed hard as they called for Cas again.  "Cas, I-"

 

Castiel shook his head. "This is your Olympics now, Gabriel.  Show them all."  His gaze drifted to Sam and then back to his brother.  He grinned.  "And maybe consider moving to Lawrence, Kansas when all of this is over, I have the feeling that someone would be very excited about that."  

 

Gabriel watched his brother make his way out to the ice.  

  
  


 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

"Come on, we can watch from the sidelines,” Sam said, taking Gabriel's hand and leading him out to the rink again.  They were both standing in the shadows, but he knew that Gabriel couldn't bear to not watch Cas.  Even though it was not going to be the routine it should be.  

 

Cas only fell twice, once during his Quad, and coming out of his first triple.  It was a testament to just how good he was that the rest of the routine was flawless.  Gabriel watched as he finished the routine, face pinched and clearly in pain.  His brother managed to make it to the rink edge and Gabriel thanked heaven that Dean was waiting there to immediately lift Castiel off his feet and to carry him into the back.  

 

"He's going to be okay?" Sam asked, looking to Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel nodded.  "It's just blisters.  His feet are rubbed raw.  He'll be all right.  I don't know if he'll be able to skate the long program.  I know that he is going to try, but I don't know if he should."  

 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head.  "You know that he will.  Because, like you, he's a stubborn bastard and won't give up."  

 

Gabriel laughed and looked up at Sam.  "Longs are in two days.  When is your next game?"  

 

Dread settled into Sam's stomach.   _Oh no.  Oh **no**._  "In two days."  

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and stopped walking back to the locker room, looking at Sam.  "What time?"  

 

"It's a morning game.  What time does your event start?"  

 

"One thirty, skating starts at two,” Gabriel said, eyeing Sam.  

 

Sam nodded and sucked in a breath.  "Our game starts at ten.  We should be able to make it."  It took him another minute, but he was able to figure it out.  "I think if I come straight here after the game, I can make it.  I might not be able to see you before, but I can make it."  

 

Gabriel nodded, tightening his hold on Sam's hand.  "Are you sure?  I mean, obviously you don't have to-"

 

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence,” Sam snapped, giving Gabriel a look.  "Of course I'm sure and of course I am coming, you have no choice in the matter, I will be there whether you like it or not."  

 

Gabriel laughed and nodded.  "All right, all right.  Do you mind if I miss your game in the morning?"  

 

"Only if I get a kiss in the morning.  Even if it is a sleepy kiss, I want one for luck."  

 

"A sleepy kiss for luck, huh?"  Gabriel shook his head and grinned at Sam.  "You're too easy."  

 

Sam leaned close to whisper in Gabriel's ear.  "No, easy is going to be me in bed for you tonight.  I don't have a game for two days, so I want you to fuck me.  Will you?"  

 

Gabriel's breath caught and he stared at Sam, his eyes wide.  "Jesus, are you serious?  I'm not about to risk hurting you-"

 

"Hey."  Sam pressed a finger to Gabriel's lips.  “Look, I want you to.  If we decide not to, that's fine, but I just want it on the table that I want to.  I want you to fuck me.  Have since I was fourteen."  

 

Gabriel gave a shaky laugh.  "Yeah, so no pressure or anything."  He rolled his eyes.  

 

Sam snorted and leaned down to kiss Gabriel.  "There isn't any pressure at the moment, you fucking idiot,” he growled, leaning into the kiss, making it wet and hot for the short period of time he could manage.  Other skaters were already starting to eye them in surprise and some, clearly in jealousy.  Sam grinned at Gabriel.  "Okay?"  

 

"Not sure how you can say that when it clearly isn't true."  Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes.  Dammit, but he did want Sam bent over for him, he really did.  Wanted him bent over and begging for it.  

 

Sam pulled away from Gabriel as Cas came limping into the room on bare feet, the blisters obvious even through the bandages on his feet.  He winced in sympathy.  "We'll talk more about that later, so go make sure Cas is all right and stop feeling guilty."  

 

Dean saddled up to Sam as soon as Gabriel was gone.  "This has gone too far.  What if they come after you and Gabriel?"  

 

"I think they already have,” Sam said, glancing over at his brother.  "And I think we've got a place to start."  

 

Dean raised both eyebrows and looked up at Sam.  "Oh, do you now?"  

 

Sam nodded.  "Yeah.  Guy in all black, British, sleazy, bit of an asshole.  He warned me away from Gabriel and you from Cas.  He didn't threaten them, but he said that it wasn't good for our image.  I think we need to track down who the hell he is."  

 

"No name?"  Dean kept his eyes on Cas as he was led to a chair and then stretched out, his feet up on a stool.  He scowled.  

 

"No.  Just called himself an interested party, whatever the fuck that means."  Sam shrugged and looked over at his brother.  "But I think that's where we need to start."  

 

"Good plan.  I say that we start there and get this shit figured out,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest as Cas was given medicine for the pain.  He cursed under his breath.  No way Cas could skate the long program like that.

 

Sam hummed and leaned back against the wall.  "Shit isn't adding up though.  Why the hell would they come after Cas?  Why would they assume he meant more to you than just a single night?  Doesn't make sense.  Why would they go from attacking you and I to going after them?"  

 

Dean frowned.  "If it is the Russians-"

 

"It doesn't make sense why they would go after Cas."  

 

"It does if the Russians want to win a figure skating medal and a hockey medal.  Face it, between the Americans and the Canadians, you take the four of us out, their chances are greatly increased,” Dean reasoned, still watching Cas and Gabriel.  "I think we need to get this shit figured out and we need to do it damn quickly."  

 

Sam nodded and met Gabriel's eyes when he turned around.  "We need to make sure the security teams are aware and we need to keep an eye on those two."  He nodded to the two skaters.  

 

Dean glanced over at Sam and cleared his throat.  "Hey, Sam?"  

 

"Yeah, Dean?"  

 

Dean took a deep breath and looked over at Cas and Gabriel, chatting away with each other, discussing their routines.  Cas looked like he was giving Gabriel advice, by the way the chatter was starting to get more and more one-sided.  Gabriel was flushing and nodding, focused on his brother.  "What do you think about Canada?"  

 

"That's a random ass question,” Sam said, glancing over at Dean.  "Any particular place in Canada?"  

 

“Vancouver,” Dean said, watching Castiel with a smile on his face.  "You know, playing here, maybe, in the off-season."  

 

Sam fought the urge to smile and watched Gabriel give his brother a big hug before standing up and stretching.  Gabriel started to make his way over to the both of them.  "I think that's fine, but I also think there are perfectly good training facilities in Lawrence."  

 

Dean stared at Sam in surprise and then grinned, shaking his head.  Damn, apparently they both had it bad.  Shit, they were going to be twisted-as-fuck brothers-in-law, if Cas and Gabriel even wanted to consider what they were both thinking about.  

 

"Ready to head back to the hotel?" Sam asked, holding his hand out to Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel took Sam's hand and squeezed it.  "I wish that we could head back there, but it's my duty to meet my adoring press and talk to them about my performance today and how it wasn't a one-off and how I am going to kick ass on my long program, even with the two Quads."  

 

"You know you can do it, right?" Sam asked, dropping Gabriel's hand as they headed back out into the hallway and into the swarm of media.  

 

Gabriel laughed and looked over his shoulder at Sam, winking at him.  "Of course I do.  I mean, if nothing else, I've got to try, for my brother.  If the guy can't skate, I've got to at least skate for him!"  

 

Sam shook his head and followed Gabriel out into the main room, light bulbs flashing between the two of him.  In two separate occasions, Sam had to clear a path for Gabriel, but eventually they managed to get to the conference room.  Sam stood off to the side and watched as Gabriel was met with a barrage of questions, including his skating ability on a bum leg.  He rolled his eyes.  

 

"I think I've proved that my leg is far from bum as of today.  Yeah, it's going to be a little sore, but a bruised muscle is a hell of a lot different than a strained one or a pulled one, or a torn one.  And I have plenty of experience with all of the above."  Gabriel winked at the crowd when they started to chuckle and titter amongst themselves.  "And I think that'll do it today for questions!"  

 

"What is your relationship with the American hockey player, Sam Winchester?  You're staying with him, aren't you?"  

 

Gabriel looked at the female reporter in the front row and raised both of his eyebrows.  "Meg, are you attending my conferences now?  I was certain that you had abandoned me for my brother."  

 

"You're more interesting this time around.  Answer the question,” She pressed.  

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned closer.  "Do you want the dishy story?"  

 

"I want the truth, Gabriel,” Meg said, her recorder held out towards him.  

 

"You can't handle the truth!" Gabriel quoted, laughing with the crowd as he winked at all of them and made his way towards the exit, where Sam was looking at him, an expectant expression on his face.

 

 _Fuck_.  Apparently now would be the perfect time to discuss this facet of whatever-the-hell they were doing together.   _Brilliant_.  That was a conversation that could have waited a few days, or weeks, or maybe months.  That definitely could have waited a few months.  Maybe after the point where they were done with the Olympics and could see each other regularly.  

 

Not to mention that he could feel Crowley glaring at him from across the room.  Crowley couldn’t come chase after him for the moment, but he could feel the implication from here as he made his way over to Sam.  

 

"That was very well done,” Sam said, holding the door open for Gabriel.  "But you can answer it, I certain don't mind."  He shrugged.  "If you don't want to, that's fine, but no one in my family would care."  He snickered and shook his head.  "I think my Mom would love you more than either of us if I did bring you home."  

 

Gabriel nearly stumbled into the doorframe and looked at Sam.  Was Sam seriously talking about bringing him home?  Holy shit this was way too fucking fast and they needed to talk about this and Mary Winchester wouldn't be ashamed of him.  "Uh...."  

 

Sam blushed and chewed on his lower lip.  "Sorry, sorry, I won't push.  I get it, yeah, it's not the best of things.  I just, I wanted to make sure we could get this taken care of.  I mean, if you wanted to answer, instead of avoiding, I don't care."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and tilted his head to the side, trying to understand.  "Sam, you're young.  You're fooling around with an older man-"

 

"Cut that shit, you're five years older than me, not a decade!" Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel held up his hands, trying to calm Sam down.  "Look, I'm not trying to infringe or anything along those lines.  I just didn't want to go tell them that we've been fucking around when you-"

 

Sam frowned at Gabriel.  "I think we need to have this conversation somewhere that we can actually sit and talk through it."  He watched Gabriel flinch and pushed his fingers through his hair.  "Gabriel-"

 

"No, no, we'll have it back at the room, you're right."  Gabriel nodded at Sam and didn’t meet his eyes, moving past him to lead the way back to the hotel.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  


The walk back to the room was silent and filled with tension.  They were both ready to snap by the time they made it back and had stripped off their jackets to lay out on the bed.  Sam sat down on the bed and waited until Gabriel was stretched out and comfortable.  He went to get an ice pack from the freezer and brought it back to Gabriel, getting his leg cushioned and wrapped before sitting down next to him.  "Are we ready to have this out?"  

 

"I don't think there is anything to have out,” Gabriel said, staring at Sam.  "You are too damn young to go destroying your career and public relations image in front of everyone by-"

 

“Gabriel,” Sam said, his voice exasperated as he shook his head.  "I have kissed you in public a dozen or more times now.  I have made it blatantly clear that I am interested, very interested, and you haven't asked me to stop, or to pull back.  If you want me to, fine, but from my respect?  I want you, and I don't give two shits about who knows."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, his heart in his throat.  He swallowed, repeatedly and tried to argue with Sam.  "You're committing career suicide-"

 

"The people who matter to me don't care,” Sam said, his voice vehement.  "My mother won't care, my father will go along with my mother.  My brother is fucking around with your brother, my coach and team do not give any fucks about who I date or fuck.  I do not care about anyone else's opinion."  

 

"You say that now-"

 

"You are worth it!" Sam growled, staring at Gabriel.  Gabriel froze and turned disbelieving eyes on him.  Sam stood up and paced away from the bed, pushing his hands through his fingers.  "Do you realize that you are every bit as amazing as I have ever imagined?"  

 

"Sam-"

 

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, spinning around to glare at Gabriel.  "I want _you_ , I want the entire world to know that Gabriel Novak, figure skating genius and fucking gorgeous man, is _mine_.  That I managed, despite being five years younger, and despite him ending the Olympics with the world at his feet, to snag him.  I want the world to know, I want all of them to know, that you are coming home with _me_."  He froze, realizing what he had just said.  

 

Gabriel watched as Sam's face went pale and then closed off.  His eyes shut and he pulled away, immediately stuffing clothes into a bag.  "Sam."  Sam didn't stop moving.  Gabriel swallowed hard.  “ _Sam_ ,” he tried, his voice steadier.  Sam was still packing, grabbing his skates and his workout bag.  " ** _Sam_**!"  

 

Sam froze as Gabriel shouted from bed, his fingers flexing around the handle of his bag as he stared at the door.  He was two feet from freedom, from getting away.  "I guess you were right."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, swallowing hard, debating on what he was supposed to do.  "About what?" he croaked.

 

"I am just a kid with a crush.  Stuck in a dreamland because I thought I had a chance with you."  Sam swallowed hard and sucked in a breath, nodding to himself.  "I, well.  Thanks for indulging me, and for letting me, I mean, for wanting me too.  It's..."  He laughed and looked up at the ceiling.  "Fuck if I say it's a dream come true that sounds even worse, doesn't it?" Sam sighed.  "Doesn’t matter.  Just, thanks, Gabriel."  

 

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked, staring at Sam.  "Sam?"  

 

Sam walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.  He took a deep breath.  "Gabriel?"  

 

He clenched his hands in the covers, staring at Sam’s back.   _Dammit_.  He'd lost Sam before he'd ever had a chance to have him.  Gabriel bit down on his lip and stared at the blankets.  "Y-yeah?"  

 

"Do it for you, no one else.  Not Cas, not for the medal, not for Canada.  Not, not anyone.  Just, do it for _you_.  Okay?" Sam whispered, opening the door and closing it behind him.  He wiped his hand over his eyes and made his way downstairs to the check in desk.  He needed to figure out some other place to stay.  

 

Gabriel stared at the closed door of their room for a long time.  He imagined going after Sam, meeting him in the hallway, sharing a passionate kiss.  Dragging Sam back to the room and proving to him just how much he wanted him and wanted to come home with him.  He closed his eyes and grabbed his phone, pulling open Cas' number.   _'I fucked up.  I fucked up bad.  Sam needs a place to stay.'_

 

There were sometimes that he loved his baby brother.  He was weird and stared too much, but sometimes, Cas was the best person on the fucking planet.  When he got a text back only moments later that said he was coming over and that Sam would be staying with Dean tonight, Gabriel curled up on the bed and let himself cry.   _Fuck_.  Fucking _fuck_.  

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR ALL OF THE FEEEEEEEEELS. 
> 
> (Not really. <3)


	13. Chapter 13

  
  


 

 

Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at Gabriel.  Gabriel was staring at the bed, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face in a pillow.  Dean had gone downstairs to collect Sam and to bring him back to the room.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  Talking about it was the fucking _last_ thing he wanted to do.  He just wanted to try to forget the way Sam’s face had gone ashen and the way Sam’s voice had shook as he said thank you.  

 

Castiel moved to sit beside his brother and looked at him for a long moment.  “I think you need to talk about it.  If you attempt to skate like this…”  

 

Gabriel yanked the pillow away from his face and glared at his brother.  “Can something not be about skating for a few minutes!?” He snarled.  

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side.  “If your fight wasn’t about skating, what-”

 

“Sam gave me the green light to say we were involved.  I mean, it’s been only a few days since we met, why would you say something like that is okay!” Gabriel said, pressing his face into the pillow again with a groan of frustration.  

 

“And you are… angry about this?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.  “I don’t understand.”  

 

Gabriel sighed, lifted his head off the pillow and turned to look at his brother.  “What don’t you understand?”  

 

Castiel frowned.  “Why are you angry with Sam?  Why did you fight?”  

 

“Because he said he wanted to take me home!  To meet his Mom!” Gabriel said, his voice rapidly rising in volume.  “Who says that after two days?!”  

 

“Apparently Sam.”  Castiel smiled a fraction.  “And his brother.”  

 

Gabriel froze and looked at Cas.  “What?”  

 

Castiel stared back at his brother.  “Dean.  He has invited me to come to Lawrence.  Mentioned that I may be able to use the rink for training if I wished to.”  

 

“Wh-what did you say?” Gabriel whispered, tightening his fingers in the blankets.  Was Cas going to leave him?  Head to Lawrence and never come back?  

 

“I told him that he should consider spending the summer in Vancouver first, and then we could discuss where I would spend my training time,” Castiel said, smiling at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel groaned.  “Cas, that is going to be a PR nightmare.  What if someone takes a picture of you two together-”

 

“They will see two people enjoying each other’s company,” Castiel interrupted.  He frowned again.  “When have you begun caring about your public relations image?”  

 

“Not mine, I don’t give two fucks about mine, never have.  But theirs?  They’ve got the world at their feet.  So do you!” Gabriel protested.  “The media isn’t kind-”  

 

“Is this what you said to Sam?”  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and stared at Castiel guiltily, his fingers clenched in the soft fabric of his pillow.  “Not exactly.”  

 

Castiel pressed his fingertips to his forehead and sighed, slowly.  “Gabriel, what did Sam say to you before he left?”  

 

“To do it for me,” Gabriel whispered, his eyes falling to the sheets again.  “Not to win the medal for you, or Canada, or anything.  Just…for me.”  

 

“Sam is wiser than you give him credit for,” Castiel said, standing and walking over to the freezer, pulling out another ice pack.  “You should let me change this.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and watched Castiel come closer.  As the wrap got changed, all he could think of was that Sam’s hands had been gentler and less clinical.  He wanted Sam back.  

 

Castiel finished and stood up again.  “I will go get us food.  Would you like anything?”  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  “Not hungry.”  

 

“I will get your favorites then,” Castiel said, heading to the door.  “I’ll be back soon.  Call if you need anything.”  

 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and fiddled with it, running his thumb over Sam’s name a dozen times without actually doing anything.  A knock on the door made him pause and his heart jumped into his throat.  Had Sam come back?  “Yeah?”

 

“It’s Dean.”  

 

 _Fuck_.  Gabriel stared at the door.  “Come in!” He called and fisted his hands in the blankets.   _Fuck_.  He couldn’t do any more of this heart-wrenching bullshit.  “Just say what you need to say and get it the fuck over with,” Gabriel said, not looking at Dean.  

 

“Man, did you really think I came here to yell at you?  I have so much other shit to do right now.”  Dean shook his head and walked over to the desk, grabbing Sam’s power cord.  “Just getting the power cord and Sam’s girly ass shampoo.”  

 

Gabriel looked up from the bed and stared at Dean, blinking in surprise as he made his way over to the bathroom.  “I, what?”  

 

Dean paused in the hallway and looked at Gabriel.  “What?”  

 

“You’re not, you’re not going to say anything?”  

 

Dean shrugged.  “Nothing I say is going to change your mind.  Whatever happened between you and Sam is your own fucking business and I am more than content not to know the gory fucking details, because let me tell you-”

 

“Did you really invite Cas to Lawrence?”  Gabriel interrupted, staring at Dean.  “You’ve known him for two, three days!”  

 

“So?”  

 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open.  “So?!  What do you mean, so?”  

 

“I mean, so what.  Who cares.  I like the thing I’ve got with Cas.  I’d like to see him some more.  Lawrence is a hell of a lot quieter than Vancouver.”  Dean shrugged.  “Simple.”  

 

“I…”  Gabriel shook his head and pressed his hand to his face, trying to breathe.  “It’s not that easy.  You’re going to destroy your-”

 

Dean snorted.  “Dude, sorry to tell you, but you missed that train a few years back.  Sam and I are both out.  We don’t fucking care.  We’ve both actively dated dudes in the past two years.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Dean again, feeling like his head was starting to implode, his thoughts spinning too fast for him to keep up with.  “You are?”  

 

“Yeah?  I mean, we both figured you were too, since you and Sam have walked around smooching without a care in the world.  You weren’t exactly trying to keep it a secret.”  Dean shrugged again.  

 

Gabriel dropped his eyes down to the blanket, his stomach roiling uncomfortably.   _Fuck_.  Sam had really meant it about not caring, because the media already fucking knew.  It was old hat for them and there was nothing to keep a secret.

 

“Oh, shit, I forgot!” Dean said, walking back over to the bed where Gabriel was sitting.  “Princess Samantha isn’t going to be able to work up the balls to ask you, so he wanted me to ask.  You want him to come your performance still?  Or no?”  

 

“I can’t land the Quad.”  Gabriel frowned.  He hadn’t meant to say that.  

 

“Newsflash, dumbass.”  Dean waited until Gabriel looked up at him again.  “You’re the only one who thinks you can’t fucking land it, and I mean the only one.”  

 

He bit down on his lip and didn’t look at Dean.   _Fuck_.  That was hitting below the goddamn belt and Dean knew it.  “He doesn’t have to come,” Gabriel said, dropping his hands to the blanket and squeezing them tight.  

 

“Not what I asked,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.  “You want him there or not?”  

 

Gabriel swallowed.  He should let Sam go, let him go now and then regret it for as long as he could fucking remember.  Watch someone else wake up to Sam and that sleepy grin, go skating at midnight, be fucking worshipped in bed…

 

“He’ll be there.”  

 

Gabriel’s head snapped up and he stared at Dean.  “What?”  

 

Dean sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  “He’ll be there.  Just stop, stop with the fucking look on your face already.”  

 

“Dean, what the fuck-”

 

“Gabriel, for fuck’s sake,” Dean said, turning to glare at him.  “You looked like you just lost the love of your goddamn life.  Sam wants you, for a reason I honestly cannot fucking understand, so of course he’ll be there!”  

 

He held up his hand to silence Gabriel’s protests and stomped back into the room to stand beside the bed.  “You listen to me, and you listen fucking good.”  Dean growled.  “You broke his heart once, and trust me, kicked puppy broken-hearted Sam is not who I wanted to be dealing with at the Olympics!  

 

“Dean, he’s known me for two days, he can’t be-”

 

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation.  “He’s been crushing on you since he was fourteen!  The kid fucking memorized practically every single one of your routines!  I bet if you asked him now, he could rattle the moves off, one by one!”  

 

Gabriel gave a shaky laugh.  “So, what, your brother is in love with me?”  

 

Dean sighed and stared at Gabriel.  “Would it be so terrible if he was?”  

 

“Yes!” Gabriel shouted.  

 

“Why?”  

 

“Because I am a washed up figure skater who doesn’t deserve someone like your brother!  Someone who has his entire life in front of him and who will-”  Gabriel cut himself off.  No need to get into the complete self-pity party.  

 

Dean shook his head and turned to the door.  “I think that’s your own damn problem, not Sam’s.  If you aren’t interested, fine, but don’t make the kid feel like he fucked up because you’ve got issues.  He doesn’t deserve that.”  

 

Gabriel watched Dean walk out of the room and stared down at the blankets again.  He clenched his hands in them and cursed.  Fucking Winchester brothers.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Gabriel didn’t know what he was expecting when he went to the rink, but Sam there, skating in slow laps around the ice wasn’t it.  He almost turned back around and left the building, but he wasn’t a coward, and he did need to practice.  

 

Sam looked up and froze when he caught sight of Gabriel.  He looked down at the ice.  “I couldn’t sleep.  I’ll leave, sorry.”  Sam turned away and started to skate towards the wall.  

 

“Sam?” Gabriel called.  “You don’t… don’t have to go.”  He swallowed hard and struggled to bring in a proper breath as he stepped onto the ice.  

 

Sam picked up his hoodie and started to tug it back on.  “I think it’s a good idea if I go.  I’ll just distract you if I stay.”  

 

Gabriel skated closer, trying to get Sam to meet his eyes as he offered a smile.  “I like distractions?”  

 

“Gabriel.”  Sam looked at the shorter man and sighed, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.  “What do you want?”  

 

“To practice.”  Gabriel waved a hand at the rink.  “Want to watch?”  

 

Sam shook his head again.  “Gabriel, I can’t do this.”  

 

“Sam, just, can we...” Gabriel trailed off and stared at Sam as he headed towards the exit.  “Don’t go?”  

 

Sam sighed and turned to look at Gabriel.  “You don’t need me to stay.”  

 

“No, I don’t.”  Gabriel cleared his throat and skated closer to Sam.  “But I want you to.”  

 

“Why?”  

 

Gabriel stopped a few feet in front of Sam and stared up at him.  “Because you see something in me that I haven’t seen in myself in a long, long time, and I need your help so I don’t lose sight of that again.”  The admission rankled, even if it was true.  

 

Sam skated forward the last few feet and stopped just in front of Gabriel, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets.  “Gabriel, you don’t need my help.”  

 

“Yeah I do,” Gabriel whispered.  

 

Sam sighed and reached out to touch Gabriel’s cheek with his fingers.  Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut and Sam stared at him for another long moment.  “You think you do, but you don’t.  You really, really don’t, Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel pressed his hand over Sam’s so he couldn’t pull away and leaned into Sam’s space, resting his forehead against Sam’s chest.  “Stay?”  

 

Sam stared up at the ceiling and swallowed hard.  He wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing his face to the top of Gabriel’s head.  He clenched his eyes shut.  “Okay,” he whispered.  

 

Gabriel reached up and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hoodie, holding onto him, afraid that if he let go, Sam was going to run on him again.  Just for a minute, he let himself imagine going home with Sam.  Would it really be so terrible to have someone like Sam be his endgame?  

 

Sam let himself hold onto Gabriel until he was starting to actually feel the cold of the rink when he pulled away.  He smiled down at Gabriel and kissed his forehead.  “Come on,  I think you need to get some practice in.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and nodded slowly, making his way over to where he could hook up his laptop.  The large weight that had settled into the center of his chest was gone now, replaced by something that felt an awful lot like hope.  

 

As he worked through small stretching exercises, Gabriel thought about what he wanted to do tomorrow.  He would need to keep resting, no full practice.  He spun and did an easy single axel.  

 

“What are you thinking about?” Sam called out, watching as Gabriel kept moving along the ice, stretching out his legs.  

 

“Long program, you, skating,” Gabriel said as he passed Sam, spinning again, easily.  

 

Sam smiled as Gabriel moved fluidly, his body moving to the quiet music.  “What about me?”  

 

Gabriel hummed and glided to a stop in front of Sam.  “Are you staying with Dean tonight?”  

 

Sam sucked in a breath as Gabriel skated away again, glad that he had at least a few seconds to figure out how the hell he wanted to answer that question.  He should stay with Dean since he’d already embarrassed himself enough in front of Gabriel.  Staying with him another night would only make it worse.  But then… did he really want to separate Cas and Dean?  “No.”  

 

It took two more laps before he worked up the courage to stop in front of Sam again.  “Are you staying in the bed with me?”  

 

Sam swallowed and stared at Gabriel.  “Do you want me to?”  

 

Gabriel nodded.  Fuck being in too deep, fuck it to hell.  If he didn’t take his shot, someone else was going to get to wake up to Sam’s sleepy grin.  “I want to spend tomorrow with you.”  

 

“What changed your mind?” Sam asked, fidgeting as he stared at Gabriel.  

 

“Because you believe in me, because I want Cas to spend time with Dean, and because, regardless of everything else, I’m not ready to let go of you yet.”  Gabriel waited until Sam nodded and stretched again, long and slow.  

 

Sam was pretty sure his heart jumped into his throat with that quiet admission from Gabriel.  Fucking bastard, fucking wonderful, amazing, perfect bastard.  He pulled out his phone and sent Dean and text.   _‘Move Cas back to your room.  Move my stuff?’_

 

_‘Make up your fucking mind already, Samantha.’_

Sam snorted and glanced up at Gabriel was was spinning in slow circles again.  He typed out another text.   _‘Don’t even try to give me that bullshit.  You were spending the night with Cas and you know it.’_

_‘Bitch.’_

_‘Jerk.’_

Sam put his phone away and watched Gabriel take another lap of the ice.  A figure standing off into the shadows of one of the entrances caught his eye.  “Gabriel!”  

  
  


 

 


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


 

 

Gabriel snapped to attention, turning to look at Sam.  Sam wasn’t looking at him though, was looking beyond him.  Gabriel spun around and stared, watched as Crowley emerged from the shadows.  “Crowley!  What the fuck do you want?”  

 

“Just checking in.  I had heard that you two had gone your separate ways, but by the looks of things, that isn’t entirely true, is it?”  Crowley raised an eyebrow.  “Strange, with your brother’s bad luck, I would have thought you’d want to keep things low-key, Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel growled and skated up to the rink edge, hearing Sam approach from behind him.  “What do you know about Cas’s bad luck, Crowley?”  

 

Crowley shrugged.  “Nothing that I haven’t heard in the papers-”

 

“That you should have been managing!  You are the publicist for the team!” Gabriel snarled.  

 

Sam stopped beside Gabriel and looked from him to the man and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Well, I’m glad that you know this asshole.”  

 

“What?”  Gabriel glanced over at Sam in confusion.  

 

“Yeah, he threatened me the other day.  Called himself an interested party in your affairs.”  Sam scowled.  “I think you can leave now.”  

 

Crowley hummed and looked at Sam.  “How long until the tanking of your career impacts whatever is between the two of you?”  He gestured at Sam.  “How long can you be in a relationship with a washed up figure skater before you suddenly watch your NHL contracts disappear?  Your chance at another Olympics disappear?”  

 

Sam held his hand up to prevent Gabriel from answering.  He jumped the barrier and stalked over to Crowley, towering over him with the additional few inches his skates gave him.  “Try calling him washed up again and you will find that all the public relations skills in the world will not keep me from planting my fist in your face.”  

 

“Sam-”

 

“No, no, Gabriel, he is a fascinating guard dog.  I am deeply entertained by the-ghurk!”  

 

Sam smiled pleasantly at Crowley where he was pinned against the wall, holding him up by the lapels of his jacket, several inches off the ground.  “Now, you are going to listen and you are going to listen very carefully.  You are going to stay away from Gabriel and Castiel.  You are also going to stay away from Dean and I.”  He tightened his hold on the fabric and felt Crowley weakly kick out at him.  

 

“And let me make something else perfectly fucking clear.  I came out a few years back.  There was a big clusterfuck in the states about it.  I give no fucks about the media and what they might say about me.  No matter what you tell them, I do not care.”  Sam gave another smile and let go, watching Crowley crumple to the ground and walked back to the ice, hopping the barrier.  

 

Sam looked over his shoulder as Crowley staggered to his feet.  “And I wouldn’t call Gabriel washed-up again.  I won’t be so nice next time.”  He waited until Crowley was long gone before looking at Gabriel, biting his lip.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, he was just such an asshole and I thought he was the one targeting-mmfh!”  

 

Gabriel yanked Sam into a desperate kiss and didn’t let him up for air again until they both were panting hard.  He left his hands fisted in Sam’s hoodie as he pulled away, staring at him.  “My knight in shining armor.”  

 

“More like cotton armor,” Sam said, looking down at his hoodie with a grin.  

 

Gabriel waved a hand.  “I don’t care, that was fucking beautiful.”  He tugged Sam down and into another kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped Sam.  

 

“That guy is an asshole,” Sam said, glancing at Gabriel, their lips only a few centimeters apart.  

 

“You’ve got that right.  He’s an asshole, but he isn’t dangerous,” Gabriel said.  He yanked Sam down and into another kiss, pressing close to him.  He hadn’t lost this, hadn’t lost it yet.  Sam was still here.  

 

Sam pulled away after a very long moment and smiled at Gabriel.  “Good to know.  Dean and I thought he might be behind stuff after he threatened me.”  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  “He likes his job too damn much, he wouldn’t risk it.”  

 

Sam leaned in for another kiss.  “Guess it’s back to square one.”  

 

“Anyone who has a grudge against your brother?” Gabriel asked, whispering against Sam’s lips.  

 

“Way more than I want to think about,” Sam said with a grumble.  “Dean’s a great guy, but he has a bit of a “fuck it all” attitude that rivals pretty much anyone.”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Well, at least we have some place we can start.  Especially since all of the shit started with you and Dean.”  

 

Sam winced and looked down at Gabriel.  “We should have left you two the hell alone.  Cas would be ready to win a medal if we had.”  

 

“Hey.”  Gabriel reached up and tugged on Sam’s hair.  “Shush.  Cas is an adult and can make adult decisions and adult mistakes, just like I can.  He knew what he was getting into, I’m sure that your brother told him more than once.”  

 

Sam gave Gabriel a guilty look.  "I suppose.  What if they come after you next?"  He tightened his hands on Gabriel's hips and looked down at him.  "Don't want anything to happen to you as a result of us."  

 

Gabriel's heart did another complicated motion in his chest and he took a deep breath.  "It'll be fine.  Trust me."  

 

Sam forced a smile onto his face and he looked down at Gabriel.  "I'll just have to figure out a way to keep you safe, huh?"  He pushed away from the rail and moved Gabriel towards center ice.  "Skate with me?"  

 

Gabriel snorted.  "I'm not really one for doubles."  

 

"Just shut up, you jackass, and skate with me." Sam grumbled, shifting so he could take Gabriel's hand.  

 

They skated once around the rink, hand in hand, and Gabriel was pretty damn positive that his heart was going to explode out of his chest.  "Hey, Sam?"  

 

"Hmm?" Sam asked, turning to look at Gabriel, his head tilted to the side.  

 

"Dean asked Castiel to come visit."  Gabriel tightened his hand on Sam's and snuck a quick glance at him.  His face was impassive and dammit, did he have to pick this particular moment to decide not to show any emotion?

 

Gabriel stared straight ahead and had to clear his throat twice before he spoke.  "And Castiel said yes, and told Dean to make sure he got his ass up to Vancouver in the summer."

 

Sam stopped skating and pulled Gabriel to a stop as well, waiting until Gabriel looked up at him.  "What do you think about Kansas, Gabriel?"  

 

"I don't have an opinion on Kansas at all,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam.  

 

Sam cleared his throat and stared down at Sam.  “Look, I uh, well, maybe Cas wouldn't so lonely if you came down with him?"  

 

Gabriel snorted.  "I think Castiel is not going to be lonely with Dean there."  He gave another tug on Sam's hand.  "Do I have another reason to come visit Kansas other than keeping Cas company?"  

 

"The, uh, the training facilities there are amazing,” Sam said, his cheeks darkening as he stared down at the ground.  

 

Gabriel skated a little bit closer and tangled his fingers into Sam's hoodie.  "Sam."  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and brought his hands up to grip Gabriel's hips.  "Yeah?"  

 

"I wouldn't come to Kansas for the training facilities."  

 

Sam forced himself to take a slow breath and leaned down to press his forehead against Gabriel's.  His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his damn chest.  “Then what would you come to Kansas for?”  

 

“A giant moose who seems determined to steal my heart?  Maybe?” Gabriel whispered, staring up at Sam.  

 

“I think there might be one waiting to do just that.”  Sam leaned in and gave Gabriel a slow kiss.  “You gonna freak out on me again?”  

 

“Probably,” Gabriel admitted.  “Not sure about what, but yeah, probably.”  He tightened his hand in Sam’s hoodie and stared up at him.  “Problem?”  

 

Sam hummed and leaned down a little further to nuzzle at Gabriel’s jaw.  “Nah, I’ll just have to remember that I need to chase after you when you do.  No big deal.”  

 

Gabriel pulled away from the kiss and pressed his face against Sam’s chest.  “You shouldn’t have to chase after me.”  

 

“But I will if I need to,” Sam whispered, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head.  “You’re worth it.  You’ve always been worth it to me.”  

 

Gabriel flushed and sucked in another breath.  “Sam-”

 

Sam shut Gabriel up with a slow kiss, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist.  Gabriel melted into him and Sam grinned, pushing them along the ice slowly until they made their way back over to where the computer was sitting on the rail.  He let Gabriel up for air, but only long enough to carefully lift him by his hips to sit on on the rail.  He pressed closer and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again.

 

“No more talk about ruining my career.  If you aren’t out, I’ll back off, but don’t you dare pull back because of me.”  

 

Gabriel gave a small chuckle and leaned in for another kiss.  “All right.  No more talk about backing off.”  

 

Sam hummed an affirmative into Gabriel’s lips, and leaned into him again, kissing him harder and pressing closer.  He was getting the feeling that they were being watched again, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop kissing Gabriel.  By the time he pulled away again, Gabriel’s lips were deliciously swollen and red.

 

“I think we might need to head back to the room,” Gabriel whispered, panting against Sam’s lips.  Fuck, miracles that yoga pants were, he was tenting them pretty obviously.  “I really need you naked in the near future.”  

 

Sam chuckled and pressed in close to Gabriel again, dropping his hands to Gabriel’s hips and tugging him closer.  “Yes.  Going to take you back to the room.  Touch you, make you scream for me.   _Fuck_.”  

 

Gabriel gasped and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, yanking him even closer.  “Should we spend tomorrow in bed?”

 

Sam hummed, looking at Gabriel.  “I’ll need to practice for a little bit, but I can come back after I’m done.”  

 

“I think that Cas is going to spend the day off of his feet, as much as he needs to break the shoes in, he won’t be able to wear them for long,” Gabriel said.  

 

“So is that a yes to we are spending the day in bed?” Sam asked, grinning as he leaned in for another slow kiss.  “I didn’t get to touch you nearly enough.”  

 

Gabriel’s heart did that irritating flippy thing in his chest again and he pulled Sam closer.  “Ditto, I need much more of you naked in my bed.  Either here or in Kansas,” He whispered, waiting for Sam to get what he was saying, or at least pick up on it.  He couldn’t let Sam make all the damn steps here.

 

By the way Sam yanked himself back and stared at him, he was pretty sure that that had registered just fine.  Gabriel bit down on his lower lip, but met the surprised hazel eyes.  

 

“Kansas?” Sam whispered, unable to look away from Gabriel.  

 

“Well yeah,” Gabriel said, trying to keep his voice matter of fact.  “If I’ve got a moose who wants to win my heart, I’d better be there for said winning, right?”  He reached out and tugged gently on Sam’s hair.  “I mean, you should totally come back to Vancouver for the summer, it’s gorgeous up here.  But, yeah, I mean.  We can figure stuff out.”  

 

Sam forced himself to take a slow breath and stare at Gabriel.  “Gabriel-”

 

Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam’s lips.  “Ask me after Longs.  Okay?  Just, I know what you’re going to ask, just like I’m pretty sure you know the answer.  Ask me when I’ve finished the long program.”  

 

Sam closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s finger.  “All right.  After longs.”  

 

Gabriel lost track of how long they kissed for after that.  They were both tired, and he was ready to fall asleep kissing Sam.  As much as they were turned on, and he wanted to do something about that, he was good not doing something about it as well.  It was nice to be a little bit in between.  

 

Sam managed to pull away after what had been way too damn long and stared at Gabriel.  “I think we need to head back to the hotel and pass out.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and slowly slid off the rail and back onto the ice.  He shut down his laptop and gasped a little when Sam pressed against him, the whole long length of that hot body pressed against him.  “I’ll admit that I’m not thinking about passing out here Sam…”  

 

Sam gave a chuckle and pulled back from Gabriel, heading to the door, before stepping off the ice.  “You will be ready to pass out by the time we get back, come on.”  He headed for his bag, stopping and frowning at it.  It looked like someone had gone through it.  “Did you look for something in my bag?”

 

“Huh?  No, why?” Gabriel walked up besides Sam, sitting down on the bench as he started to unlace his skates.  

 

“Someone went through my stuff.”  Sam frowned and looked through it a little more.  “Nothing is missing.  Weird.”  

 

Gabriel blinked for a second and stared at Sam.  “Someone went through my bag the other day.”  

 

Sam looked over at Gabriel as he finished taking off his skates and quickly undid the ties on his.  “That’s not good.  I think we need to get out of here and get back to the hotel.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and reached out to grab Sam's hand, holding onto him tightly as they both shouldered their bags and headed for the exit.  "You know, it's probably just Crowley wanting to be creepy and scare us off."  

 

Sam nodded.  "Yeah, probably, but I'm not taking any chances with you."  

 

Gabriel flushed and decided not to think too hard about that particular statement and tried to match Sam's stride as they walked through the dark and almost-entirely-empty Olympic village.  "Good to know.  I'm precious cargo after all."  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and squeezed his hand again.  "Yeah you are."  

 

Gabriel swallowed and tried not to think about how his heart did another funny motion in his chest at that statement.   _Fuck_.  "I, uh, meant that jokingly there, kiddo."  

 

"And I didn't.  Next topic of conversation.  How's your leg feeling?" Sam asked, steering them into the direct path of streetlights.  He glanced behind them, his neck starting to itch with the feel of getting watched again.  

 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sammy Winchester.  Slumming, eh Winchester?  You used to be so much better.  There was a time when you wouldn't have bothered with trash like that,” A low voice said, a woman striding out in front of them.  

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?!?!?
> 
> Yep. I'm evil like that. <3


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


 

Sam froze and immediately shifted so Gabriel was partially behind him, keeping him safe.  "Ruby?  What are you doing here?"  

 

Ruby laughed and shrugged.  "Two of the girls on the team came down with a mysterious case of food poisoning.  They've been hospitalized.  I was a backup, you know.  I deserved to win, but I suppose there isn't any point in arguing that now."  

 

Certainty settled into his stomach.  "You stole Cas's skates."  

 

"No, that wasn't me.  Now, I'm the one who suggested it, so I should absolutely get credit for it, but I didn't perform the deed."  Ruby winked at Sam.  

 

Gabriel tightened his hold on Sam's hand and looked behind them.  Someone else had just shown up and he was a hell of a lot taller.  Not as tall as Sam, but also clearly not a woman.  "Sam, behind us,” he hissed.  

 

Sam looked over his shoulder and backed away from them both, putting their backs to the wall of a nearby building.  "Ruby, why the hell would you risk your medal to do this?"  

 

"I should have won, Sam.  And I know that you were one of the people who was questioned."  

 

"You told me that you weren't above using any means necessary to get the spot that you deserved.  That's all I told them,” Sam said, holding onto Gabriel tighter, pressing him back against the wall.  His eyes darted between Ruby and the other man who was walking closer.  

 

Ruby tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "That was enough, well, enough to at least make them very, very suspicious.  As they should have been."  She grinned and looked at her nails.  "Now the budding love story of the Olympics is going to meet a very bloody, very sad death."  

 

Gabriel froze when he saw the gun held in her hand.  "Sam-"

 

“Shh,” Sam said, shifting so he was standing in front of Gabriel.  Gabriel protested, but Sam didn't look away from Ruby and the man she had with her.  "Why did you go after Dean?  And Cas?  They posed no threat to you!"  

 

Ruby shrugged.  "It was a favor.  Someone else scratched my back, I needed to scratch theirs.  Dean and Castiel will be collateral damage to the two of you.  Neither of them will be in any state to compete after you both are dead."  

 

"Ruby, you're crazy.  There's no way that you're going to get away with this!"  

 

"I would have agreed with you,” Ruby said, shrugging.  "I really would have, but you decided to gain a penchant for taking moonlit skates at the dead of night.  It really was a perfect opportunity."  

 

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leveled the gun at Sam.  "After that little bastard behind you had an amazing short program, I knew I had to act quickly."  

 

Sam stared at her and the man next to her as he stepped into the light.  He recognized him immediately and he froze.  "Alastair!"  

 

"All coming together now, isn't it?" Ruby teased, walking a little closer.  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, before something just inside his peripheral vision caught his attention.  "Ruby, you're going to be lucky if you get one shot off before I stop you.  One bullet isn't going to stop me."  He tensed and got ready to move, still holding onto Gabriel's hand tightly.  He would need to be fast.  "And I'm not going to let you hurt Gabriel."  

 

Ruby sighed.  "How poetic.  Time for you to die."  She raised the gun and cocked it.  

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, praying to any deity that was out there listening that he and Sam managed to make it through this.  He would stop hiding, stop avoiding Sam, he would take everything he could get and live every second of his life like it was his last.  

 

"Now, Sam!"  

 

Sam waited until a loud voice behind Ruby shouted and hit the ground, yanking Gabriel down with him and into the protective circle of his arms.  Gunshots rang out and he held onto Gabriel tight as the cinderblock above him suddenly gained a few bullet holes.  

 

Sam didn't bother moving or looking up until he heard Dean again.  He could still feel Gabriel's heart beating, rapidly, but beating and Gabriel seemed to be okay.  He tried to calm his breathing, but he didn't want to move.  

 

"Sam, are you okay?  Is Gabriel okay?"  Dean jogged over to where he could see Sam's back, Gabriel entirely hidden by Sam's taller frame.  "We got them, we're good, promise."  Dean knelt down next to him and touched his back.  

 

Sam slowly wrapped his arms from around Gabriel and shifted away from him, wiping off some of the dust as he took Dean's hand and managed to get to his feet.  He offered the same hand to Gabriel and pulled him up and into his arms.  "Are they...?"  

 

"Ruby's down.  We had to.  Couldn't risk her shooting you.  Alastair is in custody right now,” Dean explained, pointing over his shoulder at the RCMP that had swarmed the area.  "The second I figured out who it was, I knew the two of you were in trouble.  When you weren't in your rooms, there was only one other place that you could be."  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was pale and shaky.  "Come on, we need to get you sitting down."  

 

Gabriel nodded and stared up at Sam.  "Forgive me for asking the obvious question, but how the fuck are you two so calm about this?  We were just shot at!"  

 

"Unfortunately, we're going to say that we're used to that,” Sam said, keeping his arm around Gabriel as he brought him over to one of the cars.  "They're going to want to ask you some questions."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and tried to process that.  "You've been shot at before?!"  

 

Sam combed his fingers through his hair.  "Okay, this story is going to take a lot longer than I thought.  Short version, no, we haven't been shot at in this scenario.  Dean and I are both in the National Guard.  We've had some combat training."  

 

"I think I need to lay down,” Gabriel announced.  

 

Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.  “Yes you do.  I'm going to get one of these officers to take you back to the hotel room with Cas.  You two stay there.  Dean and I will be along not long after that, promise."  

 

Gabriel was almost afraid to let go of Sam's hand.  What if something happened to him and he wouldn't get to see Sam again?  Sam wouldn't know-

 

"Hey."  Sam stopped and pulled Gabriel to face him.  He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.  "We're okay, we’re going to be just fine.  That's it, we found the people who were hazing Dean and I and we know why."  

 

Gabriel nodded and looked up at Sam.  "You'll be back tonight?"  

 

"I'll call you if we aren't able to,” Sam promised, kissing Gabriel on the forehead. "Go be with Cas.  I'm sure he's freaking out about Dean.  Tell him that we're okay and we'll be back soon."  

 

Gabriel climbed into the car and sped away from where Sam and Dean were getting questioned by the police force.  By the time he arrived at Cas' room, his brother looked ready to tear the walls apart with his bare hands.  "Cas."  

 

Castiel froze and stared at his brother.  “Gabriel!  What’s going on, what happened, are you all right?  Are Dean and Sam all right?”  

 

Gabriel nodded and walked into the room and straight into Cas’ arms, needing that hug a hell of a lot more than he wanted to admit at the moment.  He didn't bother moving as Cas wrapped him up and held him close, all of his questions stopping.  

 

By the time Gabriel could make himself talk again, he noticed that Cas' shirt was soaked through.   _Shit_.  He'd been crying and he hadn't even realized it.  He pulled back and wiped at his face.  "Sorry, shit, I’m sorry.  They're fine.  I'm… freaked out but fine."  Tension he hadn't even realized that Cas had been holding suddenly drained out of him in one long go.   

 

"Both of them?  Dean ran out and demanded that I stay here and lock the door unless either you or Sam or himself came to get me."  Castiel made an annoyed face and glanced at the door, willing Dean to walk through it.  "Did they find who has been doing these things to you?"  

 

Gabriel nodded again and looked at Cas.  "Yeah, they definitely did."

 

"Is everything resolved?" Castiel asked, holding onto his brother tighter.

 

“Yeah, Sam said it was.  That whoever it had been that was after him wasn't going to come after them anymore."  Gabriel nodded again, slowly, trying to breathe slowly.  

 

Castiel held onto Gabriel, rocking him slowly.  "It's all right.  They're both all right.”

 

Gabriel nodded and tried to force himself to keep breathing.  "Sam grabbed me.  Threw me to the ground, protected me."  

 

"I'd say that Sam cares about you a great deal,” Castiel said, combing his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  "You'll have to let me know when you move down to Lawrence."  

 

"You're acting like you aren't going to come with me the second that I announce that I am moving,” Gabriel said with a snort.  "Let's be honest, we’re going to follow those two idiots no matter where they lead us."  

 

Castiel smiled and helped move Gabriel towards the bed, taking his shoes off and helping him to settle in.  "Indeed."  He sat down next to Gabriel and combed his fingers through Gabriel's hair until he started to doze.  He wouldn't be able to sleep until Dean returned, but Gabriel needed to rest.  

 

Sam wasn't able to drag his brother away for at least another two or three hours.  The sun was starting to peek over the horizon and they both needed to go pass out.  Thankfully, as soon as they had let their coach know, they'd been given leave from practice.  Now they just needed to go find their figure skaters.  

 

Dean led the way back to the room that he was sharing with Cas and opened the door.  A second later, he had an armful of annoyed figure skater.  Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cas, maneuvering him to the side so Sam could get by.  "Hey, it's okay, I’m here, I'm fine, we’re both fine."  

 

Castiel looked up at Dean, annoyed and frustrated.  "You are reckless and idiotic and you are not leaving me alone next time!" he growled.  

 

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean and Cas who were hissing at each other in the hallway.  It looked like it was about to devolve into kissing in any second.  He kicked off his shoes and headed over to the bed that he could see Gabriel curled up in.

 

"You two better keep it down if you decide that you want to make sure that Dean isn't hurt!" he called, taking off his jacket next and then climbing into bed.  

 

Gabriel felt someone sit down on the bed and opened his eyes, staring at Sam, blinking a few times before yanking him into the bed.  "Thank fuck, thank fuck, I was so worried that something was going to happen to you and you weren't going to come back, and fuck, kid, you can't do that to me,” Gabriel babbled, getting Sam into bed and under the covers so he could curl up with him properly.  

 

“Sorry,” Sam whispered, wrapping an arm around Gabriel, reaching up to comb his fingers through golden hair.  "I couldn't risk you getting hurt."  

 

"You can't afford to get hurt either, you dumbass!" Gabriel growled.  

 

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel, ignoring the outraged noise against his lips and kissed Gabriel until the shorter man melted against him.  When Sam pulled back, Gabriel was clinging to his shirt and moving as close as he could.  "We've got the day off tomorrow and it's dawn.  I don't know about you, but I'm ready to pass out."  

 

Gabriel nodded and pressed his face to Sam's neck, inhaling his scent and breathing it in deep, trying to get himself to calm back down again.  Jesus, he cared way too much about Sam, this was getting dangerous, but he could not bring himself to worry about it anymore, not after tonight.  "Sounds good.  You're not leaving my sight unless it's to take a piss tomorrow."  

 

Sam snorted and nuzzled into the top of Gabriel's head.  "That actually sounds amazing.  How about some sleep first though?"  

 

Gabriel yawned and nodded, his body already starting to relax into Sam's arms.  “Yeah, sleep."  

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I swear there was a better backstory for what was going on with Ruby, but the only way I could explain it was having her monologue and she wouldn't do that PRIOR to shooting Sam and Gabriel, she's too smart for that. 
> 
> So you get a few hints about what was going on and can make up the rest. <3


	16. Chapter 16

  
  


 

 

 

Sam had known that he was in trouble when he kissed Gabriel for the first time.  Big trouble, ready to lose his heart trouble.  Waking up, with Gabriel wrapped around him was one of the best feelings in the world.  Forget big trouble, he was in infinite amounts of trouble and there was nothing left that he could do to save himself and he couldn't be more excited about it.  

 

He watched Gabriel sleep for a few minutes more and he noticed that the other bed was missing a Dean and Castiel.  Sam chuckled.  They'd probably switched rooms again.  It was getting confusing exactly whose room belonged to who.  Oh well, they could sort it out later.  

 

"I'm not ready to be awake yet,” Gabriel grumbled.

 

Sam stared down at Gabriel and kissed the top of his head.  "So go back to sleep."  

 

"But you're awake."  

 

"I'm an early riser.  If you want to go to sleep, go ahead, but I'm going to go raid our room for toothbrushes and things like that,” Sam whispered, squeezing Gabriel gently before pulling away and stretching.  

 

He turned around and was surprised to find Gabriel flinging off the covers with a grumpy look on his face, shoving his feet into his shoes.  "Gabriel?"  

 

"Told ya.  To piss and that's it.  Otherwise, you're stuck with me."  Gabriel walked over to Cas' bag and grabbed a hoodie, tugging it on and over his head before blinking sleepily at Sam.  "Let's go.  They'd better not be fucking in our bed."  

 

Sam grabbed the notepad and left a note for Dean and Cas, just in case they had gone somewhere else (probably to find food) in the morning.  He grabbed Gabriel's hand and moved to the door.  He paused with his hand on the handle and looked back at Gabriel.  "This okay?"  

 

Gabriel huffed and stared at Sam.  “Yes, it's fine.  Now shut up and let's get going."  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and headed out into the busy corridors of the hotel.  They got more than a few raised eyebrows and a hell of a lot of whispers (though that was probably because of the newspaper headlines and picture that featured him holding onto Gabriel standing outside the cop car), but he didn't give two fucks about any of it.  By the time they made it to their bedroom, Sam was ready to fall into bed and pass out for another few hours, no matter what his stomach was saying.  

 

Their room was blissfully free of Cas and Dean, so Sam and Gabriel both gave their teeth some thorough brushing before kicking off their shoes and shedding some of their layers before they climbed back into bed.  Sam didn't care that Gabriel was wearing the yoga pants to bed (his ass looked amazing), or that he was in only boxers.  If he had his way, they were going to wake up to a pair of orgasms, so he might as well get the ball rolling in the clothing department.  

 

"You're thinking too much.  Shut up and get into bed and kiss me senseless,” Gabriel demanded, sliding under the covers.  He took a minute to stretch and then relaxed blissfully into the pillows, looking up at Sam.

 

"Well, I'm not going to refuse an invitation like that,” Sam said, grinning down at Gabriel.  He leaned in for a slow kiss and pressed Gabriel a little deeper into the pillows, leaning over him.  

 

Gabriel had been interested in more sleep, he really had.  But now, Sam kissing him and maybe something that was slow and easy between them sounded perfect and exactly what he needed.  Gabriel tugged on Sam until the tall hockey player was sprawled out over him and his leg was between Sam's and Sam was grinding against him, his hips a slow torture as they moved against him.

 

"Mmmm."  

 

Sam broke away from the kiss and nuzzled at Gabriel's jaw, smiling at the stubble that he could feel.  Slow and lazy like this sounded like heaven.  "Like this, yeah?"  

 

Gabriel nodded, pulling Sam away from his jaw and into another kiss, groaning against his lips.  “Yeah, like this.  Fuck, love this."  

 

Sam laughed into the kiss and then pressed against Gabriel, supporting him with one arm, so he could wedge his free hand between them and rub at Gabriel's dick.  Gabriel made a keening moan against his lips and he smirked, squeezing him again, nice and slow.  "Yeah, that's it, wanna see you moan like that for me."  

 

Gabriel shuddered, reaching up to cling to Sam's shoulders, cursing as that big hand snuck under the waistband of his pants to wrap around his dick.  "Sam, fuck, please..."  

 

"Begging me already?" Sam teased, kissing Gabriel soft and gentle.  "As much as I love that you are begging me, I think I just wanna hear you say my name."  

 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned out the word, his whole body shivering as he rocked into Sam's hand, demanding more from him.  "Sam, please, please, I want, I need you, Sam."  

 

"Don't worry, I’m going to take good care of you,” Sam promised.  He kissed Gabriel again, this time a little harder and a little deeper, their tongues tangling together as Gabriel gasped and started to rock into his hand.  “Yes, that’s it, come on.  Wanna see you.”  

 

Gabriel gasped and bit down on his lip, trying to keep some sort of control as Sam kept stroking him, his fingers perfectly tight and so fucking good.  “Sam, fuck, I don’t wanna-”  

 

“It’s okay,” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel again, swallowing the moan as Gabriel arched.  He could feel Gabriel’s thrusts into his fist turning frantic and needy and Sam devoured the sight of him, unable to look away.  "Wanna watch, wanna see you come for me, just like this."  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and swore, shuddering as Sam gave him another slow squeeze and teased his thumb across the tip.  Couple that with Sam's slow rocking motions against his thigh and Gabriel had no hope of controlling himself, at all.  He shouted Sam's name, his back bowing off the bed as he made a mess of his chest and stomach.  Fucking _christ_.  

 

Sam stroked Gabriel through the aftershocks, milking his cock until it was soft again, staring at the mess Gabriel had made of himself.  "Fuck, you are so gorgeous,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again.  "Want to touch you like this every single chance I get."  

 

Gabriel laughed and covered his face with his hands.  He'd lost it quicker than a teenager reaching second base for the first time.  "Well, I hope that you're willing to give me a second chance after the most unimpressive showing of staying power ever, there."  

 

Sam laughed and stared down at Gabriel, kissing him again.  "It's a hell of a compliment, to know that I can make you lose control like that."  

 

"Yeah, well, my ego would feel a hell of a lot better about things if we could just say that we're going to attempt to do better next time."  Gabriel grinned at Sam and reached down to give his ass a slow squeeze, forcing Sam down and against his thigh.  "Now, I seem to recall leaving someone hanging."  

 

Sam gasped and swore, looking down at Gabriel's teasing grin.  He growled and pulled away for a second to push his boxers down to mid-thigh, freeing his cock.  "Want you to touch me, get me off like that.  Will you?"  

 

Gabriel licked his lips, wrapping a hand around Sam's cock.  "I think that I can definitely manage that big boy."  He watched Sam flush, his cheeks darkening oh-so-prettily and grinned even more.  "Oh yeah, you’re a very big boy.  Don't let anyone tell you different."  

 

Sam flushed and bit down on his lip.  "Fuck, Gabriel..."  

 

"Turnabout is entirely fair play.  I want to watch you.  I want you naked and spread out in a bed so I can kiss every single inch of you,” Gabriel whispered, watching as Sam gasped, his whole body shaking.  "I want to see you explode all over yourself and how you cry out and beg for more when I fuck you."  

 

Sam's dick twitched in his hand and Gabriel grinned up at him, the look dark and possessive.  "I love the sight of you like this.  Every single muscle in your body trying to keep control.  Come on, Sam, fuck my hand.  Fuck my hand and let me imagine that it's you fucking me."  

 

Fuck, how had Gabriel figured out that he had a dirty talking kink?  This was something out of his darkest and hottest fantasies (mostly starring Gabriel) and he wasn't going to last either, already embarrassingly close to the edge of coming his fucking brains out.  "Gabriel!"  Sam braced his hands on either side of Gabriel's shoulders and started to thrust into that warm hand, his eyes falling shut as he imagined that he was fucking into Gabriel's body.  

 

Gabriel's legs wrapped around his waist, his back bowing off the bed, just like he'd just come, but fuck, he'd be begging for more, grasping at the sheets, clawing at his back.  Sam shuddered, deciding not to look too hard at how fucking horny that made him.  He kept fucking into Gabriel's hand, desperate for some additional friction, shivering even harder.  

 

"That's it beautiful, that's it.  Fuck, Sam, look at you.  Some adonis come to earth and all mine,” Gabriel purred, swiping his thumb across the tip of Sam's cock, spreading the precome down the shaft, slicking the way for Sam to move even faster, thrusting into his hand.  "Want to mark me up, don't you?  Mark me up and make sure that no one else can have me.  Claim me all for yours and yours alone, huh?"  

 

Sam whined and all it took was one more touch of Gabriel's thumb to the head of his cock before he was coming, whining and thrusting into Gabriel's hand as his orgasm was wrenched out of him.  Gabriel kept stroking him through his orgasm and Sam was struggling to keep from falling down on top of Gabriel.  "Fuck… Gabriel..."  

 

Gabriel smiled, staring up at Sam.  "I think someone's got a dirty-talking kink."  

 

Sam managed to nod, sucking in another breath, his body shivering.  "Y-yeah.  More than I probably want to think about actually."  

 

Gabriel grinned and reached over on the bedside table to grab a few tissues, wiping himself off and tossing them into the trashcan.  “Well, I am always happy to oblige should you like to explore your kink further.”  

 

Sam laughed and let himself fall to the bed next to Gabriel, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.  “I’ll keep that in mind, but I’d happily settle for another shower together after we both wake up. Sound good?”  

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel yawned into Sam's chest, the daze of the afterglow starting to pull him under.  He cuddled into Sam's chest and just smiled happily.  He was going to need to get used to this because he wasn't sure he could give it up again.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


The problem with sleeping in is that you woke up and had no fucking idea what time it is.  Gabriel rolled away from his human furnace and squinted at the alarm clock.  Thankfully it only read about two in the afternoon, which, while late, didn't mean that they had slept the day away.  

 

At that moment, his stomach decided to give a very loud and obvious growl.  He slapped a hand over his stomach and started to snicker.  Well shit.  

 

Sam opened an eye and grinned at Gabriel, who looked a mix of mortified and amused.  Interesting combination, that was for sure.  "Someone sounds like they are hungry."

 

"Don't try to tell me you aren't hungry.  I've seen how much food you can put away in a single sitting,” Gabriel said, looking at Sam.  

 

Sam laughed and stretched in bed before rolling out and heading towards the bathroom.  "Fair enough.  Shall we shower, then head out to see what we can find in terms of food in the mid-afternoon?"  

 

Gabriel nodded and scratched at his stomach.  Flakey.  Ew.   "Should probably make sure that we touch base with Dean and Cas and make sure they leave at some point.  You should talk to your coach."  

 

Sam immediately sobered and walked back over to Gabriel.  "What about you?  How are you doing?"  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "I'm trying not to think about yesterday, because I think I might freak out again if I do and right now the best possible bet seems to be ignoring it and worrying about it later."  

 

Sam chuckled and leaned down to kiss Gabriel.  "All right, let me have the bathroom for two minutes, then it's yours, okay?"  

 

Gabriel nodded and took the chance to text Cas, letting him know that he was fine and ready to kick ass in longs the following day.  He felt a tinge of worry about the Quad, but...

 

He looked up at Sam as he came out of the bathroom.  Gabriel's heart did that now-familiar flip-flop in his chest and he grinned at Sam.  Even if he didn't land the Quad, he was walking away with something he hadn't known he needed.  He'd take that over a medal any day.  

 

"You okay?"  

 

Gabriel nodded and stood up, stretching easily.  "Yup, doing fine.  This is one of those things that I kinda just need to learn to live with."  He winked at Sam and sauntered into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping.  Time for some shower sex.  Sam hot, wet and hard was something he needed to spend a whole lot more time appreciating.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


They spent the day bumming around, eating pizza (when nothing at the buffet had appealed and the looks from everyone had started to become a little too much), and watching movies together.  Dean and Cas had joined them and curled up on the other bed to watch Die Hard (which was apparently a movie for all times of the year), as well as the sequel, since they were on a marathon.  

 

Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy or this relaxed.  There were small reminders of what would be happening tomorrow: Dean unwrapping Cas' feet so ointment for the blisters and raw skin could be applied; Chuck calling him and Cas to make sure they were all right; Dean's coach calling him to talk him through their schedule for the next day...

 

But as a whole, tomorrow seemed very far off and he was more than content to spend the day pressing his face into Sam's neck and cuddling into his human heater.  Gabriel didn't even realize that he had dozed off again until Sam got up from the bed to turn the TV off.  

 

Sam climbed back into the bed and smiled when Gabriel blinked sleepily at him.  "I didn't want to wake you up."  

 

Gabriel would have protested, but Sam was snuggling back up to him, and his warmth was bleeding into the bed.  "Sam?"  

 

"Yeah, Gabe?"  Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel, soft and slow.  

 

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Gabriel asked, staring up at Sam.

 

Sam nodded and pressed his forehead against Gabriel's.  "I am leaving the building the second my game is over.  Your rink is about a mile away from mine.  I'll make it."  

 

Gabriel nodded and tucked his head under Sam's chin again.  Possible scenarios flew through his head.  The American team being in overtime, security giving Sam a hard time, there were a hundred things that could go wrong that could keep Sam from getting there.  

 

“Hey,” Sam whispered against Gabriel's temple.  "Remember what I told you.  You're not doing this for me, you’re doing it for you.  You’re doing it because you kick ass, okay?”  

 

Gabriel smiled and chuckled, relaxing a little bit as he leaned into Sam again.  "Yeah.  Wake me up before you leave?"  

 

"Will do,” Sam said, settling into bed again, reaching out to set the alarm on his phone quickly.  He managed it in a few seconds and fell back to the pillows.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


The alarm felt like it rang too damn early, but Sam shut it off and groaned, rolling out of bed.  He stretched and padded his way to the bathroom.  Gabriel didn't have to head to the rink for a few hours, but he and Cas were going to head down early from what they had said yesterday.  

 

Sam grabbed a quick shower, rinsing himself off before he pulled some clothes on and grabbed his gear bag.  He took a deep breath.  Today was it.  Gabriel was going to show the world what a kick ass, amazing skater he was today.  Take no prisoners and kick unending amounts of ass.

 

He made his way into the bedroom again and smiled at the lump of blankets that was Gabriel.  He sat down on the side of the bed and combed his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  “Hey, babe.  Time to wake up."  

 

Gabriel opened an eye and sighed, any thoughts of the happy dream he had been having flying rushing straight out of his head.  "Ugh, is it time to get up already?"  

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, leaning down for another kiss, grinning when Gabriel tried to pull him into bed.  "Sorry, I have to go get ready.  Later I'll let you pull me into bed, how about that?"  

 

Gabriel snorted and stared up at Sam.  "Yeah, yeah, later we're going to have all the time in the world."  He grinned even more widely at Sam.  

 

Sam's heart turned over in his chest and he stared down at Gabriel, surging into another kiss, claiming Gabriel's mouth until they were both panting.  When he pulled back, Gabriel's eyes were a little glassy.  "Make me a promise, Gabriel?"  

 

Gabriel blinked a few times and tried to focus on Sam and not the desire to strip him and drag him back to bed.  "Hmmm?"  

 

"This is for you.  I want you to promise me that you will give everyone the biggest, most giant fuck you that you can manage, okay?"  Sam grinned as Gabriel started laughing, falling back into the pillows.  

 

"All right, that, that I can absolutely do!"  Gabriel grinned back at Sam, watching as he straightened and headed over to his gear bag.  "Hey, go kick some ass!  I'll be watching from the warm-up room!"  

 

Sam saluted Gabriel and gave him a wink.  "You have my word that I am going to make every single attempt I can to kick ass."

 

Gabriel flopped back into the bed as the door clicked behind Sam and stared at the ceiling.  Maybe his long program needed a little bit of reworking, just like his short had.  He mentally ran through it for the millionth time, making some minor adjustments as he did so.  A giant fuck you.  He grinned again.  He could definitely, absolutely do that.  

  
  
  


 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. If I had one request, only one, for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter, it's that you listen to the song that not only Gabriel skates to for his long program, it's the song the entire fic was inspired by. 
> 
> The song: Louder Than Words - Les Friction
> 
> You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MJd0RTOW1Y
> 
> Please, please, please, play the song as Gabriel starts his routine. I tried to write it so it would go with the music (because I do have almost an entire routine written out in my head for it), and I'll explain it in more detail in the end notes. 
> 
> I also need to thank EVERYONE who has commented on and read this fic so far. You are all AMAZING. <3 
> 
> Also, you'll notice that I don't describe Gabriel's outfit for this particular routine. THAT IS BECAUSE MY DESCRIPTIONS CANNOT DO THE ART JUSTICE. 
> 
> Please see the following picture for appropriate amounts of squealing:
> 
> http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/79600238662/drawsshits-figure-skater-gabriel-commission-for

  
  


 

 

By the time Gabriel managed to get himself over to the rink and dressed, Sam and Dean were well into their game.  Cas (also dressed, since the bastard was going to try to skate, despite everything), gave him an update the second that he walked in and Gabriel threw him a relieved grin.  Looked like the US was up by two.  No need to panic or worry.  The game would end on time and Sam would be here.  

 

Gabriel went through warm-ups, practicing all of his jumps except for the two Quads.  He did need to practice them, but he wasn't about to do it with a giant audience ready to watch him fall on his ass.  

 

Castiel stopped next to Gabriel.  “You'll need to do it at least once, you need to see if your thigh can take it.  You don't want to risk pulling something-"  He scowled when another skater swung by them, too close for comfort.  "If you can't manage it."  

 

Gabriel sighed and stared at the stadium that was starting to fill up.  Some of the skaters were starting to make their way off the ice.  He certainly wouldn't have it free, but he had enough room to swing and make one attempt at the Quad.  "All right."  

 

Castiel watched as his brother made a slow lap around the ice, picking up speed.  People in the audience were whispering, pointing him out as he moved, faster, pushing into the jump.  Castiel felt his heart swell as Gabriel launched himself into the air, landing on one skate, but his other leg swung wide and he over-balanced himself, falling onto his ass.  

 

He immediately skated over and offered a hand to Gabriel.  Instead of the frustrated look he had expected, Gabriel looked excited.  "Gabriel?"  

 

"I'm going to do it, Cas,” Gabriel said, staring at Castiel, hope filling his heart.  He'd made it.  He'd over-compensated coming out of the jump, but now that he knew not to do that, he was going to be able to make it, land it, and fucking rock it.  "I've got it now, I can do it."  

 

Castiel gave Gabriel a pleased smile and skated with him off the ice.  Gabriel was jittery, but excited, unable to sit still, checking the score of the American game on his phone every few minutes.  He made his way over to his coach, checking in with him and re-affirming that yes, he did want to try to skate his long program, despite the issues that he had.

 

“Oh shit!”  

 

Castiel’s attention snapped back to Gabriel and he moved over to him, ignoring the twinge of pain in his feet.  “What’s wrong?”  

 

“Dean got benched for hooking,” Gabriel breathed, staring at the small screen of his phone, a growing sense of horror happening in the bit of his stomach.  "Norway has a Powerplay."  

 

Castiel leaned over Gabriel's shoulder and watched Dean angrily shouting from the glass booth.  "Did he hook someone?"  

 

"No!  It was a bullshit call and now Sam's on defense and that kid is great on offense, but he isn't nearly as much for defense!" Gabriel said, his voice getting more and more frantic as he watched Sam shout instructions and try to cover the spread coming at them.  

 

Norway had planned it perfectly though.  They pushed through and were able to get past Sam, and his other team member (Garth, if Gabriel remembered right) and in to score.  He swore and stared at the screen.  Forty-five seconds until Dean's penalty was up.  "Shit, shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Gabriel swore.  

 

"Novak, Novak.  Get ready."  

 

Gabriel looked up and gave a nod, his eyes dropping to the phone.  Norway was advancing again, but Sam had his face dead-set on not being tricked this time as they passed.  Gabriel bit down on his lip and held the phone tight enough to make the plastic creek.  "Come on, Sam, come on, you can do it, you just have to hold on for another fourteen seconds, hold on, Sam, come on."  

 

Gabriel cursed as the Norwegian team managed to get past the Americans again and make their way up the ice, leaving only the goalie in the way of Norway tying up the game.  Gabriel bit down on his lip, hard, his hands starting to shake.  If the game went to shoot off, then Sam wasn't going to be able to make it.  

 

"Gabriel, keep breathing,” Castiel ordered, watching as his brother started to suck in deep breaths of air, unable to look away from the phone.  He cursed and started rubbing Gabriel's back, urging him to breathe.  

 

First attempt was blocked!  Gabriel jolted in his chair and grinned, wide.  Yes, Dean was free, penalty was up!  Shit!  Second attempt, no good, hit the rail, but fuck, there was one of them waiting for it and the goalie was in the wrong spot and-

 

"GOAL!"  

 

Gabriel cursed and nearly threw his phone into the damn wall.  He closed the app and pressed his hands to his face.  Sam wasn't going to be able to make it.  He would have to be part of the shootout.  

 

"Castiel Novak, you're up."  

 

Gabriel looked up at Cas and dropped his phone into his locker, shutting it behind him as he stood up with Castiel.  Sam wasn't going to make it and neither was Dean.  That was all right.  Cas wasn't going to be able to skate his best anyways, but Sam...

 

"Gabriel, you need to focus on your routine.  Do not think Sam won't make it until he isn't here.  All right?" Castiel said, heading out towards the ice.  He gave Chuck a quick hug and propelled himself out to the center of the ice.  He lifted his head and waited for the music to start.

 

Gabriel watched as Castiel fought for every single second he was on the ice.  His feet were hurting him with every move, no matter how carefully they had been wrapped.  You couldn't tell by looking at his face though, and for some judges, that was all that mattered.  

 

Castiel managed to land one Quad, but fumbled the other two, falling and getting up immediately.  The rest of his jumps were shaky at best and by the time he finished the program, Gabriel could tell he must have been in agony.  Two skaters.  Then it was his turn.  

 

He watched as Castiel limped towards the rail and barely managed to step over onto the carpet before he was gasping with pain.  The audience was applauding, loudly, but Cas couldn't force a smile on.  Gabriel knelt down and helped him get the skates off his feet.  Thankfully Cas wasn't bleeding through the gauze wrapped around his feet.  "You're going to need those looked-"

 

"Scores first,” Castiel insisted, walking towards the booth a few hundred feet away.  He limped, but he made it, sitting next to Chuck as the next singer took the ice.  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip.  He should go back to the warm up room.  Watching the other skaters would make it harder to concentrate and easier to remember that Sam wasn't going to be able to make it.  Gabriel sighed and walked away from the rink and stood just outside the green room.  It was the only compromise that he could think of that wouldn't earn him pitying looks and he would know when it was his turn to skate.  

 

Shootout would have started now.  Sam always went last, with Dean going before him.  They were the best shooters on the team, with Sam being the best.  Gabriel took a few deep breaths and stared at the ceiling.  He didn't need Sam here, not really.  He just needed to make sure that he could pull these jumps off, to leave everything on the ice and to kick ass, like he'd promised.  

 

"Gabriel."  

 

Gabriel looked up at Castiel and at Chuck, both of them standing in front of him.  "Cas, I can't..."  

 

"You can, and you will.  No matter what Sam has given you back for inspiration, you are always the one who had to make those jumps, not him,” Castiel said, stepping closer to Gabriel.  "You are my brother, you taught me everything I know about skating and about competing.  I have seen you skate better in these past few days than I have in several years."  

 

Gabriel froze, staring at Cas.  "I have?"  

 

"You know you have,” Castiel said, his voice low and serious.  "You don't need me to tell you that, I can see that you have felt that.  Now, if that is Sam's influence, or something else, none of that matters."  

 

"I-"

 

"Listen to me,” Castiel growled, looking at Gabriel.  "None of it matters.  What matters is that you go out there and show them that you know how to skate.  That you can beat all of them with one hand tied behind your back.  They are expecting you to fail.  Some of them want you to fail.  You are not going to fail.  You know how I know that?"  

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and forced a smile onto his face.  "Cause I'm your big brother and I kick some serious ass?"  

 

Castiel laughed and wrapped Gabriel in a tight hug.  "Yes! Because you are my big brother and you do kick ass.  You need to make sure the whole damn world remembers and never forgets that fact again."  

 

Gabriel stared after Castiel as his brother and Chuck went back into the warm up room.  He didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore.

 

He looked up at the ceiling and grinned.  He really could manage to pull this off.  He had no doubt in his mind that he could do it, not anymore.  Sam watching or not, he was going to do this for himself.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Sam punched the rail as soon as the second goal was scored and swore.  They weren't going to be able to make it now.  He wasn't going to get to see Gabriel skate.  He looked at the clock.  Thirty seconds.  If they could do anything, he had thirty seconds to make it happen.  

 

"I'm taking the drop,” he said, shouldering Garth out of the way.  Thirty seconds to get a shot scored.  "Dean, cover me.  Garth, I'm point."  Sam lowered his shoulders and stared at the man in front of him.  The second the puck dropped, he pushed himself forward and shoved the other man out of the way.  He passed to Dean and turned, sprinting towards the goal.  

 

The crowd was going insane, but Sam didn't see any of them.  His mental clock was ticking down as Dean passed the puck back to Garth.  Garth immediately slid it his way, but he didn't have a shot yet.  Sam shouted Dean's name, passed the puck to him and shouldered by another defender.  

 

For a single, brief, shining moment, Sam had a clear shot on goal.  He felt the puck hit his stick and grinned.  Dean could still read his mind.  Sam swung and took his shot.  Three… two...

 

"GOAL!!!"  

 

Sam punched both of his fists into the air, turned, intercepted a huge hug from his brother, then pushed him off.

 

"I'm late!"  He ignored the looks from his coaches and teammates as he skated for the rail next to the exit.  

 

Sam vaulted over the rail and yanked his skates and gloves off.  He'd run a mile with his pads for Gabriel, fuck if he cared.  Dean threw his shoes at him a minute later and Sam sprinted for the doors.  He was out of time!  

 

Gabriel got the call to go out on the ice.  He smiled.  No moose.  … But that was okay, sometimes these things happened.  He stepped out onto the ice.  

 

He wasn't like the other skaters.  There was no heartfelt hug from his coach and nobody cheering him on (except Cas, who was sitting his ass _down_ on the doctor's orders), as Gabriel moved to the center of the rink.  He took a deep breath.  He thought of Sam's sleepy grin that morning as he took his position in the center of the ice.  

 

Sam managed to get into the back entrance of the rink and was racing towards the ice.  He ignored the security guards rushing after him and belatedly he realized he could hear Clif's voice and wondered how the hell he had showed up.  It didn't matter, he could hear Gabriel's music!  He had to make it!  

 

Gabriel started to move slowly as the music began.  It was a slow introduction that built through the song.  He could feel the ripple of surprise as the lyrics started.  He smiled and didn't care, stretching into each of his motions.  This part was meant to be slow.  He spun slowly, showing off his acrobatics.  He could be as graceful as Cas when he wanted to.  Dynamic dance suited him more, but no one ever said that he didn’t completely kick ass at ballet.  Thoughts focused on the routine.  Time for a jump.  He knew this routine, knew all of it so well that it was a part of him.  

 

An easy double axel.  Gabriel landed the jump and heard the murmurs in the crowd.  The real test was coming up and they knew it.  Gabriel spun a few times in place and then waited for the music to slow to a stop.  Two minute mark.  Time to do this, to get it done and to do it right.  

 

Sam slammed into the rail the second the music slowed to a stop.  He’d made it!  Made it just before the quad!  “Gabriel!”  Golden eyes met his from across the rink.  “Do it!”  

 

Gabriel was positive that he had never grinned that hard in his entire life.  Sam had made it.  It looked like he had run here straight from the hockey rink, but he’d made it!  He nodded once and pushed himself off.  Time to build up speed and make sure he looked pretty doing it.  

 

“Come on Gabriel!  Harder, push!” Sam shouted.  The rest of the stadium was dead quiet, but hell if Sam was going to do the same.  “Faster!  Do it!  Come on!!”  He watched as Gabriel started to gain speed, his heart pounding.  The music was going to drop, and then Gabriel was going to-

 

Gabriel could feel Sam’s chanting almost as much as he could hear it.  The crowd was silent.  He had no one to make this for but himself.  He was going to make it.  He was going to, he would not fail.  He was going to make this jump.  The music stopped, Gabriel dug his toepick in and launched himself into the air.  Rotation, rotation, rotation, hold tight, rotation, land on right skate, don’t over-extend left leg...  Gabriel took another step and launched himself into the following double axel before he had even realized he’d landed the Quad.  He punched the air with the next beat of the music, and heard the crowd start screaming.  

 

“Yes!” Sam shouted.  “Yes, yes, now push, more, do it, come on Gabriel, do it!”  His heart jumped into his throat as the Gabriel from the short program reappeared, all of his movements fierce and almost angry.  Gabriel was fighting all of them, fighting to show that he was everything Sam had known from the damn beginning.  

 

Gabriel laughed and pushed himself into the rest of the routine.  Jump.  Triple lutz, straight into triple salchow.  Bam.   _Done_.  The crowd screamed again, and Gabriel laughed, spinning along the ice as he started to build up speed again.  Triple axel.   _Fuck_!

 

He skated past Sam and could see him shouting, even though his voice was lost in the noise of the crowd.  He had another Quad to make.  Push, harder, faster, ignore how tired he was, ignore that his leg was sore, push, make it, he’d landed it once, he could do it again, come on!  

 

Here it was!  Gabriel sucked in a breath and launched himself into the air again.  This one felt off, he could tell, but fuck, he was not going to not land.  He wobbled, hard, but managed to move straight into the double axel, then the single.  He spun, this time pumping his hands with the music, the crowd screaming already.  

 

He made his way back towards center ice, leaping into the air with a split.  His last aerial trick.  He could hear the screaming as he began to spin again.  Twenty rotations.  Gabriel moved through each position, the music pounding even louder, his head spinning with it.  Five seconds, four seconds, tighter spins, one skate, two seconds, plant!  

 

Gabriel stopped himself on the last beat of the song and threw a hand into the air.  The entire audience was on their feet and he laughed as the ice began to be pelted with roses.  He waved both of his hands and grinned at all of them as he spun around in a slow circle, making his way to where Sam was standing by the exit.  

 

“You’re good with coming out, right?” he called as he got closer.  He grinned even wider as Sam gave a confused nod.  Gabriel laughed and stopped just in front of the rail.  He reached up and yanked Sam down and into a kiss, laughing as the screams of the crowd got even louder.  

 

He had to be dreaming, but Gabriel’s fingers were tangled in his hair, refusing to let go for the longest time.  When he finally did, Sam realized that the crowd around them was chanting Gabriel’s name.  He grinned and opened the door in the rail for Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel laughed and took Sam’s hand, dragging him to the booth after him.  “Come on, come on, I landed them both, I want to know what my scores are!”  

 

Sam let himself be dragged and as he settled into the booth beside Gabriel, the figure skater pressed tight against him as they waited nervously.  Castiel and Dean were standing outside the booth, Dean’s arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist.  “So, Gabriel?”  

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and gave him a grin.   _Fuck_.  They were going to have such great sex tonight!  “Yeah?”  

 

“I take it this means that I need to look at apartments and houses in Vancouver?”  

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he grinned, bright and blinding.  “I’d say so.”  

 

“And that maybe you need to look at finding an apartment in Lawrence?”  Sam added, watching as Gabriel’s eyes dropped to his lips before moving back to his eyes.  

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel whispered.  He couldn’t look away from Sam, from that stupid grin and those stupider lips that he kinda wanted to kiss every day for the rest of his life…  The crowd started screaming again and Gabriel blinked.  

 

Sam chuckled and tilted Gabriel’s head towards the scoreboard.  

 

“Gabriel Novak Wins Gold at the Vancouver 2012 Olympics!”

 

“Holy shit!”  

 

Sam laughed and picked Gabriel up, spinning him around.  “You did it, you did it, Gabriel!  The world is at your feet!”  He set Gabriel back down and grinned at him again.  

 

Gabriel reached out for Sam’s hand and returned the blinding grin the kid was giving him.  “The world is at my feet, and you are the one coming home with me!”

 

He wasn’t sure that he had a name for what he saw in Sam’s eyes, but whatever it was?  It was pretty fucking amazing.  And all his.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost - YES THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AS AN EPILOGUE, I JUST HAVEN'T WRITTEN THEM ALL YET. GETTING TO IT. 
> 
> But there's at least 2-4 timestamps that I have planned, and one I have already written, but that is 3 years in the future. More to come before that! 
> 
> All right, so Gabriel's routine. 
> 
> For the first two minutes, picture slow acrobatics, just Gabriel gliding along the ice, stretching slowly, testing the feel of the crowd. His first double axel comes at 1:16 and then more acrobatics. 
> 
> 2:01 is when Sam appears at the railing - and when the music drops just before the speed-up. 
> 
> 2:05 is when Gabriel pushes off and starts to skate hard, pumping himself across the ice, gaining speed. 
> 
> The first quad is at 2:34. He lands it. The next jump is at 2:38, which is the double the quad flew into. Then he punches the air with the next drop of the music at 2:40. 
> 
> Then the music speeds up at 2:51 and Gabriel starts moving in to the rest of his jumps!
> 
> 3:15 is the triple lutz into the triple salchow. 
> 
> 3:27 is the triple axel. 
> 
> Then push, push, push, push, getting ready for the final quad. Gabriel's tired, he hurts, but he isn't going to miss this jump. 
> 
> 3:56 is the second Quad into the double axel, then single axel. (A move that doesn't actually exist, but he pulls it off cause it's Gabriel.) 
> 
> 4:15 is his last aerial trick, the split in the air. 
> 
> Then he skates towards the center of the ice and starts spinning, flowing from pose to pose as the music starts to reach it's crescendo. 
> 
> Then at 4:40 he plants his skate and finishes with his pose. 
> 
> I can't listen to the song without imagining him skating to it anymore. This song IS this fic for me, and always will be. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
